Flare
by Wax Angel Wings
Summary: After a small plane crash, House and Cuddy find themselves in the middle of a dense forest with no one to help them. With little supplies and only a large lake nearby, will they be able to survive until help arrives? TOTALLY HUDDY ANGST! M For later!
1. Crash

Flare

Chapter I:

Rated: NC-17

Author's Note: This is a Huddy. I know I have another Huddy going on already but this idea popped into my head and I have to start it. It will be angsty and long, and some of you might even call it a rip-off of other fics but so what? This is my take on a classic story line. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Cuddy emerged from the lake water, confused and distraught. She pulled herself onto the bank and lay there trying to catch her breath. It was supposed to be a nice camping trip, it was supposed to be a safe private plane, it all went wrong. In her hand she held tightly onto her camping pack, which was also now soaking wet. She coughed and violently expelled water from her lungs. A moment later she forced herself to sit up, only to see House emerge from the water.

He spotted her and started to weakly swim her way. They were in the middle of nowhere, the pilot hadn't even said what state they were over before they started to go down. Now the plane was almost completely submerged. Obviously the pilot hadn't survived or else she would have seen him splashing around in the water too. When House finally got onto the bank next to her, she saw that he had a large first aid kit in his hand, and nothing else.

"Not what..." He paused to cough as he collapsed next to her, "what I call a smooth landing."

"Shove it House." Cuddy groaned and pulled herself farther away from the water. House had a gash on the side of his head which would probably need stitches, and the last thing she wanted to do now was stitch him up. Her whole body trembled with fear and adrenaline. She had survived a plane crash, now she would have to survive in the middle of nowhere with House.

It had all started as a stupid bet that _she _couldn't go a week without technology and structure and _he _couldn't go a week without his team or Wilson. It looked like now they both were going to have to go longer than that. Other than the lake, they were surrounded by trees and had been headed to a national park in the midwest to have a nice, almost modern, camping trip. This was really going to be roughing it now.

"At least I got my vicodin." He said, holding up a bottle wrapped in a plastic bag that had been removed from his wet sock. She wiped her eyes with her hands and then glared at him. She didn't care that he had his damn vicodin. What did she have? A pack of soaking wet clothes, some meager rations, and a tent. Attached to that was one sleeping bag and a pillow that, once dried, would become useless because it would start to grow mold.

"And you're going to need it when I punch you in the side of the head." Cuddy snapped at him. When they both found more strength inside of them, they crawled more towards the trees and off of the sandy beach. It didn't look like there was anyone around at all. No signs of buildings or power lines or anything. There were no trails, no footprints, nothing. Cuddy was beginning to doubt that even the sound of the plane crashing had grabbed anyone's attention.

House came closer to her and looked her in the eyes. She wondered what he was trying to do and pulled away from him quickly. She had bashed her head on the way down and she was pretty sure two of her fingers were broken but other than that she would be fine. All that needed to be done was to crack open that first aid kit and make a splint for her hand.

"I'm fine House, it's just a small bump." She said putting her none broken hand to the lump that was forming near the top of her forehead. "You, on the other hand, need stitches."

"Your fingers are broken." House said, motioning to her right hand. If anything she should have been glad that it was her right hand, as she was left handed. They throbbed gently at that point but she was sure that the rush of escaping a plane crash alive was keeping the pain at bay. Give it a few hours and she would be in immense pain.

"Well lets open that kit and fix each other, shall we?" Cuddy asked, motioning to the first aid box. House looked at her for a moment before opening the waterproof kit. Inside there were tons of things, things that they would actually need in case of an emergency and for that Cuddy was glad. There were even three epi-pens inside not that she was allergic to anything that she knew of.

Silently, House went to setting and splinting Cuddy's middle and ring finger on her right hand. She was sure that she would have screamed a lot more from the pain if she wasn't so damn shaken by the event. Her eyes didn't even follow his hands, they were too busy watching the plane continue it's descent to the bottom of the lake. The next thing she was aware of was House holding out a pill and bottle of water to her. She blinked a few times and took them without a word, downing one with the other.

"Your turn." She said, grabbing the kit. She started to rifle through it but all she could find was a common sewing kit and needle. It would have to do because dissolvable stitches were now a thing of the past for them. Even with one injured hand she was able to thread the needle, she couldn't have told him how though.

"You can't be serious." He said as she approached him with the needle.

"I am. Do you want to bleed to death?"

"Bleed to death, or live in the middle of nowhere with you? That's a toughy..." House quipped. She rolled her eyes and pulled him close. Daylight was fading and she was going to have to do this before they were lost in complete darkness.

It took ten stitches to close the wound, and a lot of cursing from House, but once it was over he popped a vicodin and shut up about the pain. This amazed her because she had broken fingers, but she figured that he realized she was going to be in more pain than he was so he wasn't complaining. At least he was trying to be nice. As the sun light began to run out, House pulled himself up and headed towards the underbrush.

"Where are you going?" Cuddy asked, getting up to follow him.

"Fire wood. There are waterproof matches in the first aid kit." He said simply. At least he was thinking rationally, her only plan was to curl up and cry herself to sleep. It was not summer outside, it was autumn but they had checked out weather in the midwest and found it would be nice for camping. This, however, was not the midwest and it was starting to get cold. The sleeping bag in her pack would not be dry until tomorrow, they were going to need a fire.

"You think you could fork over a vicodin?" She asked as she approached him, picking up small branches as she did. The pill he had given her was tylenol, not vicodin. Yeah it would help with the swelling and keep the blood flowing but there was little it was going to do for the pain.

"You'll be fine." House said to her, limping back to the clearing with armfuls of dead wood. Cuddy wanted to scream at him, but at that point she could not find the energy no matter how hard she tried.

"Do you even know _how _to build a fire?" She asked, sounding pissed off. If he heard that tone in her voice he chose to ignore it. He looked at her and started to build a small pile of twigs in an orderly fashion. Maybe he actually did know what he was doing. She sat down next to him, cross legged, and watched him. It took about four matches, but soon there was a small fire going in front of them.

"Can I provide or what?"

"Shut up." Cuddy replied, her whole body still shivering. The light in the sky was almost completely gone by then. A chilly wind blew and she wrapped her arms around her body, pulling her knees up to her chest. Then she remembered. The sleeping bag had been brand new, never opened, because she had bought it specifically for this trip. If the plastic around it was air tight then maybe there was a chance that they would have some sort of protection for the upcoming night. "The sleeping bag."

"Is wet. The plane is...now you finish the sentence. This is fun!" House said sarcastically.

"No, you idiot, it's still in it's original wrapping. It should be fine." Cuddy snapped at him. She pulled the camping pack close to the budding fire as House added more wood. It was getting easier and easier to see by the flames, and warmer and warmer the bigger it got. The mess kit attached to the side of her pack clanged loudly as she set it down and pulled the sleeping bag from the top where it was strapped down. The plastic was still there, it had beads of water on it, which was a good sign. That probably meant that the water hadn't gotten in.

With a bit of effort, and no help from House, she got the bag open to find that her theory was correct. The sleeping bag was bone dry. At that point she could have cried with relief, the smallest comforts they could have at that point would make things seem so much brighter. The next step would be to strip out of her wet clothes. She didn't want to make the only dry thing they had wet, but she didn't need any lewd comments from House.

"You might want to get out of those clothes before getting all tucked in." House said, poking at the now huge fire. She looked at him across from it and finally convinced herself to strip down to her underwear. For one, he had seen her in less before, and two it was dark, she was cold, and all she wanted to do was sleep.

"If you say anything..."

"Don't mind me. I've seen it all before." House said, "Do we have any marshmallows?"

"Does it look like we have any?" Cuddy asked pulling off her sweater which would surely shrink as it dried. She laid it out on the grass followed by her turtleneck and then her jeans. "Where are you going to sleep? I can unzip this thing completely and we can both huddle under it."

"The fire will keep me warm enough. Besides I need to stay awake...bears." House said, but that sounded like a lie. She was pretty sure that he was going to stay awake to watch over her while she slept. The last thing she wanted to do was call him on that fact, and if she said anything about not being worried about bears at that point he would probably give her a lecture that she didn't want to hear at that point.

"Well wake me up if you need anything." Cuddy said, snaking her way down into the sleeping bag.

"Sleep tight." House said, and she smiled because at least he didn't say anything about letting the bed bugs bite. Things would look better in the morning, she hoped. With sunlight they could probably send up smoke signals and everything would be corrected in a day or two. She would soon come to find out that it was very wishful thinking.


	2. Broken

Flare

Chapter II:

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews and story alerts! I already have an idea as to where the story is going, but thanks for the suggestions!

When Cuddy woke up it was to the smell of food. Apparently, House had gone into her bag and gotten out a can of soup. It wasn't her first choice for breakfast but it was better than nothing. It was cooking over the fire, but House wasn't around. Her fingers ached something terrible now and her whole body was sore. How he was able to get up and move around, on his leg, was a big mystery to her.

"Got some berries." He said, emerging from the underbrush. She sighed with relief and then looked at the berries he was holding.

"How do you know they are safe to eat?" She asked, although part of her knew better. He was House, he knew stuff that was beyond her capabilities.

"They're blackberries, Cuddy, not that hard to identify." He said, sitting down next to her. He looked a mess, his hair was wild and his clothes were rumpled and dirty. She didn't suppose she looked any better herself, though. She was still in just her underwear, but she was snuggled in the sleeping bag.

"Did you get any sleep?" She asked, reaching for the berries.

"On and off. The fire was good enough to keep me warm." He said with a shrug. If his leg was bothering him he wasn't making any complaints. She wondered why, usually he complained about anything and everything, especially his leg. It was probably because she actually had broken bones, but then again he wouldn't hand over a vicodin so she didn't know.

"Well we can share tonight." She declared and there was no way she was going to let him tell her no on that one.

"You know the best way to replenish body heat is-"

"We aren't that cold, yet." She cut him off, knowing about crawling naked into a sleeping bag with another person. Neither of them were trying to stave off hypothermia at that point so being naked was not an option for him to have. Yes, if it came down to that she would do it, but not before. She ate a few of the berries and they quenched her massive thirst. Good thing they had brought a small supply of bottled water too. "How's your leg?"

"Fine." He said flippantly, "How's the hand?" Cuddy looked down at her hand and then back to him. She knew he was lying about the state of his leg but if he wanted to play the tough guy then she would let him.

"It hurts, a lot." She replied honestly as she popped a few more berries into her mouth. "I'll be fine. We should set up the tent today."

"By "we" you obviously mean, _me._" House said, finishing off the food. Cuddy rolled her eyes

"I can help too you know." She said and then got to her feet. She walked over to the pack and unhooked the tent from it. The only reason she had escaped from the plane with the pack was when they started to go down she clutched onto it for dear life, because it was in front of her. She didn't remember this, but her other hand clutched House's bad leg. Just before the impact she put her hand up to brace herself and that was how she broke her fingers.

As she started to pull the tent out she realized that she really had to pee. She didn't want to announce this to House, nor did she really want to have to go in the woods. For the time being she guessed she could hold it and then make some excuse that she was going to look for help and walk off. They were both doctors and she knew he would eventually know about her bathroom routine, but for now she wanted to keep him in the dark.

"You going to help or what?" She asked once the disassembled tent was out on the ground. It was a large one, big enough for three people. She had volunteered to bring the tent, he had volunteered to bring the booze. She had laughed at him for that but when they had actually met up, she found he wasn't joking. It made her almost happy to think that the bag of booze was at the bottom of the lake. They didn't need to cloud their heads at that point.

"Yeah yeah." House said, getting up.

It took a lot of yelling from both parties, and a lot of cussing and insults, but about an hour later the tent was up and ready for usage. By that time Cuddy was dressed in her now dry jeans and shrunken sweater. She felt proud, like she had accomplished something useful. Now she just had to figure out how to make smoke signals. Just when she was about to suggest the idea to House, the urge to pee came on and wouldn't go away. She cursed under her breath and looked over at him.

"What are you waiting for? Permission?" He asked, obviously knowing her predicament.

"No, I just-"

"Cuddy everyone has to pee." House said and then climbed into the large tent. She growled under her breath and headed off into the forest where she would be covered enough, but yet not far enough away that he couldn't hear her scream for help if something happened.

As she was squatting down, emptying her bladder, she thought she saw smoke off in the distance and through the trees. She finished as fast as she could and took off in that direction as she was zipping up her jeans. Alerting House would be the best thing to do but if she was wrong she didn't need to hear any of his stupid quips.

When she drew closer to what she thought was smoke, she realized that it was just the clouds playing tricks on her. A second later, thunder boomed overhead. She screamed out in surprise and turned swiftly. The last thing she wanted was to be caught in the middle of a forest in a thunderstorm. Quickly, she started to run for the clearing where the tent was. She almost made it before her foot caught on the root of a tree. As she fell she heard a loud "crack" and felt bones shift in her foot.

"SHIT!" She screamed and instantly curled up, holding her foot in her non broken hand. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! HOUSE!" For a moment there was silence but then the underbrush rustled and she heard something behind her. There was a flash of lightening and another boom of thunder. Quickly she removed her tennis shoe and clasped her hand around her foot.

"Did I just hear you say "Fuck House"." He said, getting down by her. She would have punched him had her foot not been screaming at her in pain. "Damn what did you do to your foot?"

She removed her hand from the injury only to see that it was obviously broken, so broken that she might even need surgery. Not that she was going to be able to get that in the middle of nowhere. House came closer to her foot and put his hand on it gently. He started to prod here and there, the last time provoking a scream from her that sounded so unnatural to her own ears that she became scared.

"House..." She said, her voice shaking and tears shimmering in her eyes. Then, without warning, the sky opened up and rain began to pour down on them. It was relentless. Luckily they were mostly covered by branches of trees, but she didn't feel safe, she wanted to get back to the tent. "I think I can walk, I think I can-"

"On that foot? Maybe _hop _but there's no way you are putting weight on it. Here." He shoved his cane in her direction and helped her until she was upright. Immediately, she tried to put weight on her foot but this elicited the same unnatural scream as before. She didn't see how the cane was going to help her, but House came and put his arm around her waist and then hers around his shoulder. "Come on, to the tent."

It was slow going, and by the time they were in the tent they were both soaked, but Cuddy felt a lot better safety wise. House helped her lay down on the sleeping bag that she had been in the night before and removed her other shoe. "I'm going to take your sock off and check your foot, I'd advise you don't look."

"House I think I can handle-"

"If you were in the ER, probably, but we are a long ways from help." House said to her gently. She was surprised at his tone, only because that statement seemed like something that would have anger or annoyance behind it instead of a reassuring quality. He was probably right though, she wouldn't want to see what the foot looked like, so in the end she laid completely back and closed her eyes.

Silently, he went to examining her foot and he did it like a perfect doctor. She opened her eyes a few times and looked over, but the way he had positioned himself was blocking the direct view to her foot so she couldn't see it anyway. She could have almost thanked him for that. After a few more minutes he looked over to her with something in his eyes that resembled fear and empathy.

"I need to rearrange some bones so that infection is less likely to set in." He said. She didn't like the sound of the phrase "less likely" but knew he was right. He limped over to the first aid kit and then over to her, getting down in a position that couldn't have possibly been comfortable for him and his leg, but he was trying to comfort her and it made her heart ache. "Bite down on this." He held out a wad of fabric.

"House I don't know if I want you to do this." She said, taking the fabric from his hand. It wasn't that she didn't trust that he knew what he was doing, it was that she was scared of the pain that it was going to cause. If they were in a hospital they would probably be prepping her for surgery, she would be on painkillers, and any adjustments that would need to be made would be virtually painless.

"Cuddy, I don't want to do this either, but we both know I have to." He said softly. How easy should she give in? How quickly would it be over? Did she really want to risk more infection? Did she ever want to be able to walk again? Slowly, she took the wad of fabric and placed it in her mouth, biting down on it hard. "On the count of three."

"Mmm hmm." She agreed and closed her eyes tightly. Slowly, House counted to three and then made a quick adjustment to her foot. She heard bones popping, and that made the sickening pain even worse. As loud as she could she screamed into the gag, biting down onto the fabric as hard as possible.

"Once more. I am so sorry." House said to her. Beads of sweat were breaking out over his forehead despite the cool temperature the rain was causing. Her own body was coated with sweat and tears were pouring down her face. She felt like she might vomit. She nodded at him and he started to count to three again.

In another quick motion, and the sound of bones cracking, he adjusted her foot. This time it was even more painful and she saw spots dancing before her eyes as she let out a guttural scream. When he pulled away she laid back completely and closed her eyes. She spit the fabric out of her mouth and was breathing hard and fast, like she had just jogged five miles.

"Water." She begged pathetically. Her eyes closed and she tried to catch her breath. Gently, she felt a hand on her wrist and then a bottle of water being placed in it. Her eyes opened to see House looking down at her, concerned, "Thank you." He helped her sit up a bit and she drank down the water.

"Hey hey, not so fast." House warned her, pulling the bottle back, "You don't want to get sick." She nodded at him and blinked some tears out of her eyes.

"House, we are fucked." She whispered. He reached into his pocket and produced his vicodin bottle. After opening it he poured out two pills and held them in her direction. She was so grateful for this she could have cried had the energy been in her.

"No, you need them more than-"

"Your God-damn foot is broken. Don't be a martyr." House snapped at her with a quirky smile. She smiled back at him and took the pills, downing them with a few more gulps of water. At least now she had him because if she was by herself, if he had died...no, she would not think about that.

"How's your head?" She asked, motioning to the wound.

"Better than your foot." He replied and then situated himself so he was sitting on the ground next to her. "Come on, time to sleep."

"How am I supposed to-"

"Trust me, after all this it'll come." House said to her, reaching up to her face to stroke her hair which was matted to her forehead from stress. In that moment she loved him more than words could describe. She nodded and laid down completely, trying to ignore the searing pain in her hand and foot. They would get out of there, it couldn't be too long before they were reported missing...right?


	3. High How Are You?

Flare

Chapter III:

Author's Note: I AM working on the other stories, I really am, but this is on the forefront of my mind right now so those stories have taken a back burner. Who was reading "Worlds Apart" anyway? LoL! The next chapter of Destroyed And Condemned is on its way so look forward to that! Anyway, enjoy!

Two days passed, and they were a miserable two days. House had used his vast knowledge to somehow fashion something resembling a cast over her foot. This gave her a bit more mobility, meaning that she could go to the bathroom without his help, and that was greatly appreciated. Other than that there wasn't much else she could do but lay there and pilfer his vicodin.

House on the other hand seemed annoyed and despondent. Every time he handed over his vicodin he got a look of panic in his eyes, but he wasn't saying anything to her about not wanting to share or running low. She hated taking the pain pills from him, as she knew he was probably in equal pain if not more because he was the one doing all the foraging for food.

Currently he was out of the tent, doing whatever it was he did when he left. She had been dosed with vicodin before he left and was now drifting in and out of it, trying to enjoy the high and the pain few pain free moments that she was going to get out there. House had been gone an awfully long time. She wanted to investigate so she set down her book and forced herself to sit up, her head spinning.

The book had dried in the sun after she had removed it from her bag, along with all of her other clothes. She felt bad for House because he was pretty much stuck in the clothes that he crashed in unless he wanted to dress like a woman and miraculously fit into one of her shirts. After crawling out of the tent she saw House sitting by the fire with what looked like dried herbs in his hands. There was a container of more of these herbs next to him. He brought a hand to his nose to sniff.

"What is that? You don't expect me to cook something for you, right?" She asked jokingly, rising to her feet and hopping over to the fire. As she got closer, the fragrant smell of marijuana filled her nose. Somehow, House had managed to find a healthy supply of weed. "House, no."

"One of us is going to have to do it." House said, placing the weed in his hand back in the container where he had picked it. She didn't know this but he had found a huge patch when he was out scouting. Because it was autumn it was naturally drying out on its own, some of it that was. The rest of it was growing healthily, giving them somewhat of an unending supply.

"No, neither of us-"

"Cuddy, I am running out of vicodin. We both know that this is a pain killer. We also know that at least one of us needs to be rational to keep searching for help or fire a flare when a plane flies over. I propose you start getting stoned." He said, standing up and wiping his hands off on his dirty pants. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was actually suggesting that she get stoned? Surely he had more expertise in that area than she did.

"No." She said, shaking her head, "There's no way."

"Well you aren't getting any more vicodin." He said, looking away from her. It seemed like he wanted to add a "I'm sorry" in there somewhere, but it never came.

"You can't do that! I'm in pain, I-"

"Don't even talk to me about pain Cuddy." He cut her off. She swallowed hard. She hadn't smoked pot since she was a freshman in college and even then that was only a few times. She had never been anywhere near a pothead.

"Fine." She sighed, "I'll go without. I'm sure it can't be so bad that I would resort to smoking pot." It was easy to say that then because she had just had vicodin. In a few hours she wasn't so sure that she would feel that way and it scared her.

"Well it's here." House said, "I found some apples and strawberries." He held out another container that they had fashioned and it was indeed full of fruit. They still had a few canned items but had both made the choice to only eat them when they needed protein.

She took an apple and wiped it off on her shirt. After inspecting it thoroughly she took a bite. It was tart but sweet at the same time, and it tasted really good. She took a seat near him and looked at the pile of weed he had brought back. Was she really that desperate? Would she really _become _that desperate? She had to tell herself no. There were lots of things she could do, deep breathing, meditation, there were ways around the pain.

Then again, this wasn't a sprain they were talking about. Slowly she was facing the reality that by the time they got back part of her foot would either be amputated or completely useless. They never heard any planes flying over, but they did have a flare gun and three flares to use. On the third day they tried to make smoke clouds but no one seemed to notice those either. With her foot the way it was there was little chance she was going to be able to search for help, and with House's leg, he wouldn't be able to walk long distances. In a word, they were screwed.

It was two in the morning when she woke up in a cold sweat. Her whole leg was on fire, especially her foot. She got the sudden urge to move it, wiggle it, but that was a mistake. It caused her to scream. House, who was sleeping next to her under the sleeping bag, shot up and looked around, "TAKE WHAT YOU WANT!" He yelled, as if fending off a burglar.

"House, it's just me." She cried and sat up, turning on the lantern that hung above them. "I wiggled my foot and it hurt." Tears were now running down her face freely and she wasn't wiping them away. He groaned loudly and looked at his watch, then back to her. Without a word, he left the tent.

"House? HOUSE!" She screeched, not feeling like she could even try to get to her feet to hop or crawl or even slide in his direction. The lantern over head glowed an eerie blue and it made shadows all weird and distorted. She didn't like it. Outside of the tent she could hear House poking around the fire. "HOUSE! I SWEAR TO GOD GET YOUR ASS BACK IN HERE!" She was screaming now because of the pain and because she was scared. For the past three nights she had slept through, thanks to the vicodin, but now the pain had woken her up.

Being in a tent in the middle of nowhere, by herself, was not her idea of fun. If they were on a camp ground and House was in the tent next to her, and there were other forms of light, other people in huge campers and RVs...then she might feel safe. As it was, she knew there was nothing around for miles. Her foot throbbed unmerciful and even the pain in her fingers couldn't compare. She knew that the appendage was infected, she knew that she was in deep shit, and that the pain would only get worse from there.

"HOUSE! I AM NOT KIDDING!" She screeched in terror.

"Alright calm down." He said, coming back into the tent, holding something in his hand. "This'll make it all better." When he opened his hand he was holding a very well put together homemade pot smoking bowl. It was wooden and made from something he had probably found around the lake, Cuddy was guessing drift wood.

"I am NOT smoking weed." Cuddy declared.

"Yeah you are." House insisted and practically shoved the business end of the bowl into her mouth. She cried out and pulled her head away from him. How could she justify this? Yeah she was in pain beyond belief but there was no way she could convince herself that pot was the answer.

"House I can't."

"Yeah you can, just inhale." House said, flicking open the lighter that they had found in her bag, miraculously after it had laid in the sun and dried out it worked again. It was a cheap Bic lighter, but they had been known to work under the most extreme of conditions. Cuddy started to cry even harder and looked away from House. "What are you scared of? Why are you fighting this?"

"Because it's wrong." She whispered, her foot screaming at her to do something, _anything _to take the pain away.

"Cuddy, you aren't getting any more vicodin I told you that. Even if this stuff doesn't take the pain away it'll certainly take your mind off of it and that's what you need. If you don't you won't be able to sleep or eat or try very much of anything. I have to be the rational one right now, you need to take care of yourself and this is the best way to do it. I need you to remain calm, not move your foot more than you have been, and just relax." House said to her in a pleading voice.

He was right, very right. There was nothing about his statement that she could negate and the pot was calling her name. She knew that sooner or later she would be smoking it if only to escape the fact that they were in the middle of buttfuck nowhere and help was not coming. A shaky hand came up and grasped the bowl. She reached for the lighter, wondering when he had time to make such an elaborate thing. Then she wondered when he _didn't _have time. All they had was time.

"Give me the lighter, I know how to do this." She said in a pissed off tone. "And if you tell _anyone _about this, I'll kill you." He handed over the lighter and she started to light the herb.

"Who am I going to tell? The birds in the trees? Get real." House said with a roll of his eyes. Cuddy took in a long inhale.

"When we get back." She said, holding the smoke in for a moment before letting it out in a long coughing breath. She hadn't had a cigarette in years, and pot in even longer, so it was very harsh on her lungs. "Want some?" She offered, feeling her body relax even though she knew the stuff couldn't be kicking in that fast.

"Why the hell not?" House replied and took the bowl from her. She was a little surprised that he hadn't made some sort of elaborate bong out of an apple and pen tube or something. It seemed right up his alley. "And you mean _if _we get back."

"When." She insisted.

"Lets see how optimistic you are tomorrow." House said, exhaling the weed he just smoked. He handed the bowl back over to her and she took one more hit, for good measure. She was sure he was going to get such a kick out of her being stoned, but she didn't care. If it took her mind off of her foot then she'd be damned if she wasn't going to try it.

Twenty minutes later, she was stoned. Her foot was the last thing on her mind. She had tried to fall back asleep but couldn't because her whole body was tingling. With a sudden burst of energy she laughed and House rolled over to look at her. "Kicking in?" He asked and then sat up slowly.

"You bet your sweet ass." Cuddy said, her mouth felt huge almost as if her tongue was lost in it. She could barely speak correctly and that made her laugh even harder. There was movement around her and then the lantern came on and everything was blue again. "Woah, trippy."

"Cool huh?" House asked and then laughed.

"Oh yeah." Cuddy whispered, "Tell me a ghost story."

"Are you sure?" House asked, "Don't wanna make you paranoid or anything."

"GHOST STORY!" She demanded. They looked at each other for a moment and then the two of them broke up laughing very hard. It was laughter where you couldn't seem to catch your breath, very deep laughter that cleansed the soul.

"Alright. So there was this chick..."

"HOOK ON THE DOOR HANDLE!" Cuddy shouted. They both started to laugh again.

"So I take it you heard that one. Um...so there was this guy..."

"CALLS COMING FROM UPSTAIRS!" Cuddy yelled.

"There was-"

"AREN'T YOU GLAD YOU DIDN'T TURN ON THE LIGHTS!" Cuddy shouted even louder and the two of them started into fits of laughter that neither one of them could control. When it finally died down, House turned to Cuddy.

"Fine, you tell one." He said.

"Once there were these two doctors..."

"HOUSE GETS BORED AND KILLS CUDDY WITH A HAMMER!" House shouted. Cuddy blinked a few times, processed the joke, and started to scream with laughter. She playfully punched House in the arm and he playfully hit her back. That's when the real fun began. They started to wrestle, him as well as he could with his leg, and she as well as she could with her foot.

He ended up on top of her, straddling her body, looking down and breathing hard. Even though it was a cool night, both of them were sweating, but the arousal was almost palpable. They stopped laughing and looked at each other, breathing hard. Cuddy wanted to kiss him, she wanted to kiss him with every fiber of her being, but something was stopping her. _If only he would..._just as she was thinking that he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

It was amazing, it felt amazing, and since her brain was playing all sorts of weird tricks on her, everything was that much enhanced. At that very moment she loved him, she didn't want to let him go, and she didn't want the kiss to stop. She put her arms around him and pulled him down onto her. It was inhibiting her breathing, but she didn't care. She needed him closer, she needed to be with him, she couldn't stand it any longer.


	4. Infection

Flare

Chapter IV:

Author's note: Wish I'd get more reviews! LOL! I get a lot of favorite story alerts and author alerts but very little reviews! It helps me continue to the next chapter! Hell if you want to give me suggestions I'm up for that too! Here's the next part! ENJOY!

All they did that night was make out, at least that's what Cuddy hoped when she woke up in the morning. Her mouth was dry and her eyes were bloodshot. She was still just the tiniest bit stoned but the pain in her foot was coming back with a vengeance. House wasn't in the tent and she could smell food cooking, some sort of fish. How House had managed to catch fish from the lake escaped her but they did have all of the supplies one would need to be able to do that.

Hesitantly, she reached for the bowl of weed. There was still enough in there for a few more hits. If she were anywhere else, any place, any time, any situation, she wouldn't have even considered getting stoned again. However, she was desperate and House was serious about not handing over his vicodin. She looked at the weed and the lighter. Slowly she brought it to her mouth and lit up.

"Breakfast is fish. It's amazing how focused the mind can get while stoned." House said, bringing in a plate from the mess kit. It indeed had a whole fish on it, head and all. "Wake and bake much?"

"Shut up House." She said as she exhaled. "How in the hell did you catch a fish?"

"Well after we made out last night, you passed out and I couldn't sleep. I started to think about the supplies we had and if I could possibly catch a fish. When dawn broke, I went outside and McGuyvered myself a rod. Presto we are eating trout." House said pulling the one hunting knife that they had from his back pocket. He flicked it open and started to cut into the fish.

"Mmm, that actually smells good. Geeze I am losing my mind." Cuddy said and then laughed. House cut her off a good sized filet and handed it to her. She smiled at him and started to eat, it had to have been the best tasting thing she had ever had. "You didn't...I mean when I was passed out...you wouldn't have..."

"First of all, you weren't 'medically' passed out. I meant you fell asleep. Secondly, if I want to do it with a corpse I-"

"Stop right there." Cuddy said with a mouthful of food, "Thank you." House sort of smiled at her and then began to eat his share of the food. Her head was starting to swim again and she liked the feeling, at least she didn't pay so much attention to her foot when she was stoned. It took away a bit of the pain but more than that it took her mind to a higher plane of existence.

After she finished eating, she was really on her way to being baked. All the familiar symptoms were there, but suddenly she felt too cramped in the tent. As bad as her foot was hurting, she still decided to leave the enclosure and go into the wide open air. Fresh air would make her feel a lot less cramped. It took a total of ten minutes to get out there, because twice she forgot where she was going and what she was doing, but once she saw House by the fire it all came back to her.

She hopped over to the fire and collapsed on the ground next to it, not feeling like she could get up even if she tried. She started to laugh slightly looking over at House as he seemed to float farther and farther away. "Why didn't I do this before?" She asked him, getting tired half way through the sentence.

"Because that bug up your ass hadn't died yet." House replied with a smirk. She snorted back a laugh and rolled over onto her back. Looking at her foot in the makeshift cast made it appear that it wasn't as bad as it really was. She winced as she moved her foot just slightly. It was hurting but the pain seemed to be coming from somewhere else. Somewhere far beyond her. "Cuddy, one of us is going to have to get you help, and it's not going to be you."

"Why? I'm just fine." She said, slowly rolling her head to look in his direction.

"No you're not, it took you three minutes to answer me." House replied. This caused Cuddy to snicker again. She had no concept of time and she was absolutely loving it. To her it felt like the question had just been asked. If it took her three minutes to process it, then so be it.

"Well I am stoned." She said, hoping that her answer took less than three minutes that time.

"I'm going to need to look at your foot." House said. She watched as he pulled himself up and walked towards her. Even that was an eerie feeling. She didn't want him to look at her foot, she didn't want the cast to come off. Out of sight, out of mind. She was too stoned to fight him, though, and he got down by her foot.

"Don't." She said through a mouthful of cotton, "I'm sure it's fine." He ignored her and started to unwrap the makeshift cast.

"It's not fine." He said once removing the cast. Her foot was swollen and a sickening purple color. If she had been sober she would have panicked, as it was, though, she thought it was pretty. It was swollen in such a way that it was at least three times the size of her other foot. "There's pus building up. I'm going to have to drain it."

"What?"

"Sorry." He said. She watched as he removed the knife and started to hold it over the fire. This was scaring her, making her paranoid, and the THC only enhanced that feeling. Without really knowing it, she started to scream. It wasn't a loud, ear shattering scream or anything, kind of a weak dying animal scream. "Cuddy please stop."

"House...please."

"It needs to be done." He said apologetically. That's when she started to cry and hyperventilate. All of her training as a doctor went out the window and now she was just a scared, crying little girl. As the knife was heating, House left her there for what seemed like an eternity. She wanted to cry out for him but couldn't find the energy between the gasping breath and the tears that were pouring down her face.

He came back with the large first aid kit and opened it up. In his hand he was holding what looked like a cigarette. She couldn't be sure how long he had been gone, but she had been panicking the whole time. If he cut into her foot that would risk even more infection and that was the last thing that she wanted. It was either leave the pus there and risk sepsis or drain it and risk an even worse infection. After taking out bandages and disinfectant he came over to her with the cigarette looking thing. She realized that he had rolled a joint, but where in the hell did he get the paper?

"Where did you-"

"Your book."

"WHAT? HOUSE! I NEED THAT BOOK I-"

"It was from a blank page in the back. Calm down." He urged her and yet this was another time he could have sounded pissed off but was comforting her instead. "I want you to get stoned out of your mind for this, so smoke up." He placed the joint in her bad hand and a lighter in her good one.

"Can you overdose on pot?" She asked, not realizing what she was asking. If she had been sober and in doctor mode that question would have never have occurred to her. But right then she was scared and desperate and didn't want things to get worse than how they already were.

"Think about what you're asking." House said. After closing her eyes for a moment she thought about it and realized that, no, she was not about to overdose from pot. She placed the joint in her mouth and lit up, taking in a big amount of smoke. House grabbed the knife from the fire, it was glowing red. She knew that the heat would kill the germs and limit chance of infection, but right then she was way more worried about the pain. "Brace yourself."

"Yeah yeah." She replied as she exhaled. She squeezed her eyes shut and laid completely back. This was probably going to hurt just as bad as the actual breaking of her foot, if not worse. She thought back to a woman she had met at the hospital a while back who had breast cancer. She refused a mastectomy on the grounds that cutting into the "bad" or "cancer" would release it into the rest of her body. Cuddy had known this was bullshit but had not been able to sway the woman. She didn't know how the case had turned out.

"One, two-" And that's when he cut into her purple foot with the searing hot knife. If she wasn't so baked she probably would have screamed louder and thrashed about more. As it was she was rather sedate and calm. Puss started to seep out of the knife wound immediately, and House went to wiping it away as he controlled the bleeding.

"Putrid." Cuddy said, the visual and the scent was finally reaching her. It was almost as if her foot was decaying, and it sort of was. Thankfully she hadn't reached necrosis at that point.

"You think it smells like a rose garden over here?" House said, trying to make a joke out of it. Cuddy brought the lit joint back to her lips and took another inhale. Regardless if it was helping the pain it was certainly keeping her from panicking over the situation.

The puss continued to flow but as it did her head drifted farther and farther away from the situation. Even when House gently pushed on the foot to force more out, she barely let out a squeak. Yes it hurt but she was too far gone to care. It was almost as if she was watching herself and someone else was going through this. Finally he decided to clean the wound and wrap her foot back up. That was painful too but it was someone else's pain, someone else's problem.

House came up to her with a bottle of water. She reached to take it and then forgot what she was doing. He, in turn, grabbed her wrist, opened her hand, placed the bottle in it, and closed her fingers around it. The simple act of drinking had her in a quandary and she just lay there looking at the bottle for some time. "Drink." He said, although his voice seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at once.

"I am so stoned." She muttered and went to open the bottle. That took two long minutes, and as she was doing it all she could think about was how thirsty she was. She wanted the water, she needed the water, she would have traded her life for just one sip. Finally her thirst was quenched when she took three big gulps. Without thinking about capping it off, she went to set the bottle down and House cried out.

"HEY! CAP!" He screamed at her, she stopped what she was doing and stared at him as if he had made no sense at all. Cap? What cap? What's a cap? Cap is a funny word. Cap. CAP. CAP. Cap. She started to snicker. "Christ, I'll do it." He muttered and took the bottle from her, screwing the cap back on.

"Cap." She said and then laughed a weak laugh.

"Yeah, hilarious." House replied drolly. She couldn't process the look on his face. Without the weed it would have come across as extreme worry and empathy, but as it was he was just a floating face above her. Her brain flitted around for a moment, telling her to tell him it would be alright. To say something, anything, make it all better with her doctor speak. The words never came.


	5. Release

Flare

Chapter V:

Author's note: I don't know why this fic is so much easier to write than my other ones, maybe I am more into it than I am into my other ones. Cuddy has never been in such a state (at least not in my stories) and I enjoy writing her as stoned (yeah I know A LOT about that LoL). Anyway, I have big plans for this story, even when they are rescued it will continue as I am still planning after effects and recovery. Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Also, PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!

"House and Cuddy's plane went down?" Chase repeated for the fifteenth time. Cameron nodded, still in shock that it had happened. They had just found out that morning when it was reported that the plane had never made it to its destination. Foreman just sat there tapping his pencil over and over again. Cameron didn't know what to do or think. Her immediate thought was that someone was going to have to help them, but the GPS monitor on the plane had been damaged when it crashed so no one knew exactly where they were.

They couldn't retrieve the black box, they couldn't know if there were survivors. It was all over, and Cameron was already grieving her lost friends. "House could survive a zombie apocalypse with a sling shot and his cane. He can survive a plane crash." Foreman said after another moment. Cameron turned to look at him, in a way he was right. Now part of her believed at least House was alive, but what about Cuddy?

"He'd never let Cuddy die either. Not unless it was a murder suicide." Chase said morbidly. Cameron and the two other ducklings were lost without a boss and another boss. They hadn't taken another case, and thankfully none had come in. The powers that be were already talking about a replacement for Cuddy, just until they could confirm what happened to her. Cameron wasn't liking that.

"But where are they? Someone has to look for them!" Cameron cried suddenly and then burst into tears. Chase, who was her current boyfriend (and everyone knew it) came and put his arms around her gently.

"Before the plane went down they said they were over southern Ohio. The pilot checked in with an airport down there." Foreman said, "I'm sure the authorities are all over this."

"I don't know if I trust the authorities. Besides, what if they are hurt? What if they are bleeding to death? I don't like the idea of them in the cold and dying." Cameron explained, burying her face into Chase's shoulder.

"As long as House has his vicodin, everything will be fine." Chase said, trying to make the situation a little more lighthearted. Cameron let out a slight chuckle. All they could do now was pray.

Early that morning as the team discussed them, House was in the woods sitting behind a big tree. A single tear was rolling down his cheek and he was cursing on the inside for crying. Cuddy was in bad shape and he knew it. He hated himself for finding the pot, for talking her into smoking it, but another part of him was comforted by the fact that Cuddy was in a lot less pain because of it. If she was panicking then he would be panicking, on the inside at least.

As it was, _if _they got back, even that very day, part of her foot would be amputated, there was no doubt in his mind about that. He wasn't going to mention that to her, not in a hemped up state and not when she was sober. He planned to not even let her get sober until they had been rescued. It was a horrible thing he was doing and he knew it, but it was saving her.

His leg was killing him and he was down to his last six vicodin. He had been breaking them in half and taking them that way. If they were working he didn't know because most of the time he was tending to Cuddy and didn't notice his leg. It was when he sat down to think, that's when things all went to hell. He knew he couldn't complain though, he had to be gentle and sweet, well in his own way. Cuddy could not know what was going on.

Besides, what was with that kiss the night before? Was it because they were both stoned? Or was it because they both wanted it? House felt it was long in coming but he couldn't discuss that with Cuddy until she snapped out of it. It had been a total of five days, that morning would be the fifth. He was making notches in his cane for each day that passed.

Being stoned on vicodin all the time was one thing, he could function. Being stoned on pot was another. He could function greatly on pot, he had done it before and would do it again. Cuddy, however, seemed to lose her damn mind when she smoked up. It was a struggle for him to watch her do things and take ten minutes for the simplest of tasks. He was dying inside and as such he was trying to formulate a plan of how to find help.

Day five came and went. Day six, at sundown, House climbed into the hemp smelling tent to bring Cuddy dinner. Of course she was in a major haze and was in and out of it. The infection was getting worse and there were only so many times he could drain the pus from a foot. When she noticed him she smiled and reached out for her food. That's when House realized that her face was flushed and her hair matted down with sweat.

"You feel alright?" He asked her handing over the meager ration of fish and berries. She didn't answer, she continued to have a vapid stare. "CUDDY!"

"Sorry, I have to live in 4 dimensions, it's hard to focus on one at a time." Cuddy explained as if everyone had that problem and was aware of it. House blinked, he had heard some strange stoned talk but that had to be one of the top statements. He reached up and put his hand on her forehead. She was burning up.

"Jesus, you're a hot mess." He said.

"Not hot." Cuddy replied and pulled the sleeping bag up around her. Granted it wasn't hot outside, relatively cool, but it wasn't nearly cold. If she was feeling cold then it was definitely a sign of infection.

"Shit." He whispered.

"I had a dream last night, that I was a bottle of ketchup." Cuddy said and then laughed, "I was totally aware, but I was a damn bottle of ketchup."

"Cuddy I have to look at your foot." House said, ignoring the stoned talk. There was a chance that she had blood poisoning and if that was the case they were losing time and fast.

"NO!" She cried and tried to wiggle away from him in her sedate demeanor. After a moment she stopped struggling and got the same vacant stare on her face as she had a moment before. Once again she had reached stoner catatonia. House's heart was breaking, slowly, into millions of tiny pieces. What had he done? What had she done? How was he ever going to fix this?

It had been him insisting on the trip. It had been him who had brought almost nothing but booze. It had been him who chartered the plane through a friend that he didn't know so well and a pilot he didn't know at all. This was entirely his fault and he was going to watch the woman he loved so much die, if he didn't do something about it.

While she was in her catatonic state, he moved the sleeping bag up and unwrapped her foot for the umpteenth time. There were red streaks coming up her foot from where the purple ended. That was just one of the signs of sepsis. While she was still zoned out he reached up and took her pulse. It was rapid. "Fuck." He muttered.

"Not right now, I'm tired." She replied and then yawned. He rolled his eyes and sat back. This was it, he was going to have to leave her to find help. He remembered reading that if you traveled in one direction, uphill, then that was a good way to get a vantage point. They were near a big hill, at least he could see it and estimated that it was about a mile away.

It wouldn't be fun walking all that way through an uncharted forest with no trail and a cane, but did he really have a second option. Now he was just going to have to explain to Cuddy that he had to leave her to get help. He could be gone for a matter of days, and what if Cuddy was discovered when he was gone? Was there a way to leave a trail? Yes, he would have to leave a trail because he would need to get back to Cuddy if he did find help.

"Cuddy, I'm going to have to leave you to find help." House said finally, after thinking it over. Cuddy's eyes snapped open and she looked at him, worried.

"You can't leave me, I...what am I going to do?" She asked, panicked and seemingly sobering up right then and there. House didn't know what she was going to do. How would she get food? How would she get water? He guessed he would just have to spend time building up a supply of it. He could boil water from the lake to take with him. There was a total of one bottle left from their supply, and he had been refilling them with the purified water. They had a total of four bottles. Large ones. He would fill two for her and take two with him. That should be enough for her. He figured if he didn't find help in a reasonable amount of time then he would just return.

"We still have a few cans of food here. I can collect some berries for you before I go. Even some bird eggs. But it has to be done. Cuddy, you will die." He said seriously, looking her in the eyes. This was the first time he had tried to make it clear how grave the situation was. She looked back at him, and a single tear spilled down her cheek. "I'll leave you with everything you need, okay? I will only be gone for two days. If I don't find anything in those two days I will return. I promise."

"But there are animals out there. They could get me, and you. Not to mention poison ivy and cliffs and bees and gopher holes. You could break your foot too. Please don't go House, please don't..."

"I've made up my mind. Something needs to be done to save you." He reached over and stroked her hair gently. That's when she started to cry. He knew that she was scared and he didn't know what to tell her or what else to do, other than leave her. He looked away and back to her foot. "I am going to wrap up your foot now." "Okay." She whispered and laid back. He went to what he did best, taking care of people. As he was working, she lit up another joint and took a toke. They would get out of there, he would die trying to protect her.

Around midnight, according to his watch, he was sitting outside by the fire packing a bowl to smoke. He hadn't indulged since that night when he convinced Cuddy to do it, but there was more than enough for the both of them, and he wasn't smoking nearly as much as she was. He couldn't sleep, all he was doing was tossing and turning. He figured the weed would sedate him, because he was saving the rest of his vicodin for the long journey ahead of him.

If Cuddy had sepsis, and he was 100% sure that she did, he was going to have to leave. He had done everything he possibly could for her there, now he would have to do everything else he could possibly do. He wasn't going to be selfish and sit around thinking that he could save her on his own, with his own knowledge. If they were in a hospital then yes, he could save her, in a matter of minutes, but as it was she would be dead in a week if he didn't move his ass.

He brought the bowl to his lips and lit it up with a flame from the end of a twig. He wondered if he was doing the right thing by leaving Cuddy. At least she had a tent and a blanket and a good book. That was if she hadn't mangled it to make joints. Even if she had, she was far too gone in her head to even miss reading, he couldn't picture her figuring out words in a book in her state.

After two hits, he placed the bowl aside and looked up into the night sky. He would leave in the early morning after getting Cuddy a big breakfast. The canned food they had would last her two days, no doubt, unless of course she couldn't figure out how to open them in her massively stoned state of mind. He shook his head at that thought, since when did stoners not know how to get food when they needed it? He snickered at himself and then slowly stood up.

When he got back into the tent a few minutes later, Cuddy was in there singing. Not loudly or anything, but she had her eyes closed and was tapping her hands on her thighs. She wasn't half bad. Sure he wouldn't put her in a band but karaoke could totally be her thing on a drunken night. "How I wish, how I wish you were here...we're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl...year after year..."

"Pink Floyd, nice." House said once he was able to clear his mind and identify the song. Cuddy's eyes opened slowly and she smiled at him. If he had caught her doing this while she was sober she might have had a different reaction.

"Yeah, love the Floyd." She said, "Wish my iPod wasn't damaged in the crash." She frowned. He in turn sighed gently and laid next to her under the sleeping bag. Gently her took her into his arms and held her close, even though the fever that was ravaging her body made her skin hot.

"Cuddy I-" He was about to say that he loved her but the words got choked in his throat. He closed his eyes and went silent. Would she even remember him saying that he loved her in the morning? Was he just wanting to say it because he was also stoned? He didn't know where the feelings were coming from, "I'll leave you prepared tomorrow morning."

"I love you too, House." She replied, obviously knowing what he was going to say. Her head rolled so she was looking at him, and their eyes locked. They joined in a passionate kiss, but sex the way they were both injured would take a lot of work and be quite painful. She knew that, so she decided to take matters into her own hands. She wanted to bond with him before he left, and thank him for everything he had done for her.

No matter how painful or uncomfortable it would be for her foot, she had made up her mind to perform oral on him. As they kissed she reached down and unzipped his pants. Maybe he didn't stop her because he was stoned. She could taste the weed on him and smell it too. She released his cock and started to stroke it with her expert hand. If her right hand hadn't been broken she would have used both, he was that big, but she couldn't make a fist with that hand so gave up on that thought.

Slowly, she slunk down his body and took him into her mouth...her mouth which felt way too small for him and this was enhanced by the pot. "Cuddy you don't have to." He groaned, placing his hand in her hair. She didn't answer him, she knew she didn't have to, she _wanted _to. His hand tangled in her hair and gently applied pressure, urging her to take more of him into her.

She did as she wished, and because she was so relaxed she was able to eventually take him all in. She hadn't deep throated for a long time, and had never done it on a man she didn't like, but she loved House, this she knew. He was saving her life, he was taking care of her, even if he couldn't outright say it she knew he loved her just as much. He started to moan loudly, saying her name in short intervals. She felt herself growing more and more wet as time went on.

It didn't take long for him to cum, only because of all the pent up sexual energy he had for her. In the future it would be different, but this was the first time and he needed the release so bad. And it was a great release, all of the stress and worry just shot out of him in that one moment. Now he felt like he could sleep. She stayed down there for a moment after swallowing and then pulled herself up so she was eye level with him.

"Cuddy, that was-"

"Shhhhh, you need your sleep." She said to him, not even feeling that he needed to offer her the same release. He smiled at her, wishing more than anything that he could say the words that she wanted him to say but they just wouldn't come. "Wake me up before you leave."

"Of course." He whispered and then kissed her softly on the mouth. He drifted off into a peaceful slumber, leaving Cuddy awake with her own thoughts.


	6. It Begins

Flare

Chapter VI:

Author's Note: Thank you for sticking with me! I know it took five chapters to get to some smut but I promise if you stay even longer it'll get even better! What else did I want to say? Like I did say in my last A/N the story is NOT over when they are rescued, hell this is just the beginning of the story! I needed a premise for what I am about to do LoL! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

They brought in a replacement for Cuddy on the seventh day. Her name was Amber McKay and she looked like a bitch on wheels. That morning Cameron had decided to greet her with coffee, never having seen her before in her life. When she entered what used to be Cuddy's office (and she had to remind herself it still was, Cuddy wasn't necessarily dead) she saw a gorgeous but pissed off looking woman.

Amber, was placing a new placard on the desk, moving Cuddy's into the top drawer. It seemed like she somehow knew that she was going to be moving in for a while. Cameron already didn't like her. How dare she come in and try to usurp Cuddy's power. The body hadn't even been found yet. Amber was tall, almost six feet in the heels she was wearing. Her brown hair had been tied back in a severe bun and her green eyes were slanted just slightly. She wore a business suit, much like Cuddy would, but she had a perfect figure and filled out much better. Cameron was sort of glad House wasn't there, he would have made things all the worse for them.

"Hi, I'm Allison Cameron, I work with House in diagnostics." She said, faking a cheery voice and really pushing a smile. Amber looked at her sideways and sat down behind the desk. An involuntary chill ran through Cameron's body. Was this it? Was this how it was going to be from now on?

"I want you and your little team in the clinic. Seeing as how Dr. House is AWOL his department no longer exists. Spread the news." Were the first words from Amber's perfectly pouted lips. At that moment, Cameron despised her. House's department would always exist, she would see to that even if he did turn up...well she didn't want to think that.

"Yes Dr. McKay." Was all she could think to say. She set down the second cup of coffee and continued smiling even though now it was truly forced. This woman was a bitch, nothing like Cuddy, and she knew there was no way in hell they would ever be friends. "I brought you coffee."

"Thank you. No brownie points." Amber said, taking the coffee and taking a sip. She then made a flippant motion with her hand as if to dismiss Cameron. The other doctor turned and rolled her eyes, she couldn't wait for Chase and Foreman to meet this piece of work.

"Cuddy...CUDDY!" House shouted, he had given her an extra hour to sleep before trying to wake her. He wanted to leave at the break of dawn but no matter what he tried she wouldn't get up or even be coherent at that hour. Finally her eyes opened and immediately she reached for the half smoked joint on her side of the tent.

"I'm awake, I swear." She said as she lit up.

"Good. I brought two bottles of water in here, some berries, and two eggs I found in a nest in a tree. Hopefully they are fresh enough to eat but I don't know. There is a massive pile of herb behind you and I also cooked part of a fish for you." He held out one of the metal plates from her mess kit, which had a large fish filet on it. She took it, after exhaling, and started to eat, the lit joint still in her hand.

"Thank you. Please don't go." She said defeatedly.

"We both know I have to." He said, deciding to gloss over the fact that she had given him a blow job the night before. If she even remembered it, he didn't want to have to bring it up. "I have one more thing." With that he produced her iPod touch from his back pocket. The screen was cracked but the iPod was on and working. For some reason the battery hadn't drained, it was that or the screen wasn't working properly. Either way, Cuddy would have at least one song before it gave out.

"Oh my God House, you fixed it?" She said, her shaky hands taking it from him. The iPod had internal speakers so she wouldn't need headphones to listen to it.

"Yeah, I was bored this morning." He said with a smile. He wanted to do something extra nice for her considering what she had done for him the night before. A few happy tears rolled down her cheeks and her arms flew around him, pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said happily, kissing his cheek and ear and just about any other skin that would come into contact with her lips. "House I love you."

"I know." He replied gently, kicking himself for not being able to say it back to her yet. He felt it, completely and truly, but he was not a man to launch into "I love you" speeches. "I emptied out the rest of the pack so I can take it with me. I am also taking the matches, a flashlight, the flare gun, and a windbreaker. I know it's pink, but who's going to see me?"

"Are you sure you want to do this? House, help could be coming in three minutes. You don't know." Cuddy tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't hear it.

"It _could _be coming, but it most likely isn't. It's been seven days, we need to take action." House said and then kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be back in two shakes."

"House, please..."

"Cuddy." He said, "Trust me." He looked her deep in the eyes and she nodded, swallowing hard. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips and then smiled, before leaving the tent. Five minutes later, Cuddy was still crying.

"Wilson, calm down." Cameron said as she watched him pace the office. God only knew what was going through his head at that point. The truth was he had been coming into work since they had found out about the missing plane, but instead of working he was on the phone calling anyone and everyone trying to find out progress of the investigation.

"I should go out there, I should be looking for him myself." Wilson declared. Amber the bitch had told him to either show up for work or take unpaid time off. Besides, Wilson would rather be surrounded by friends than sit at home doing nothing but worrying. "I can charter a plane, I know just as much about the woods as House, I-"

"WILSON!" Cameron snapped, "We can't do anything. The right people are on this right now." She tried to reassure him, even though she wasn't sure of anything at that point.

"I'm the one who goaded him into making the stupid bet. I certainly didn't stop him. This my fault." Wilson declared. Cameron took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"This is no one's fault." Cameron said, "They are alive, we know they are." She said wishing that she could feel some sort of presence or anything that would tell her that House was okay.

"I can charter a plane, I have the money, I-"

"No. I am not going to risk the same thing happening to you. As much as I want to go out there and look for them too, we both know that it's not going to work." Cameron said gently. Wilson looked at her and in that moment it seemed as if he might burst into tears, but he was holding back, probably for her sake. She would have let him cry, maybe even encouraged it, but if he wanted to be the strong one then she'd let him. "They will be found and they will be alive."

"We can only hope." Wilson said softly. "We can only hope."

It took him about two hours to reach the bottom of the hill and his leg was screaming at him to stop, so he did. He found a big spot in the shade and dropped the pack down. He hadn't had a vicodin yet so he decided to take one out and down it with a healthy dose of water. Conserving water was something he had to do, and although the day was cool he was sweating profusely. It was hard enough walking through the forest, and on top of it all he had a bum leg.

The hill was a steep one and he didn't know how well he'd be able to get up it. As he went alone he had been marking his path with stones, although he was almost positive that he had just been walking in a straight line from where he had left. He knew in the woods it was easy to get disoriented so that's why he had been leaving markers.

How long would it take him to get to the top of the hill? Hours? A day? It wasn't a short climb, that was for sure, and with his leg the way it was...it could take a lot longer. When he was walking he also picked berries and other fruit along the way. He took the moment to wonder about Cuddy and how she was doing. Hopefully she had smoked herself into oblivion and was sleeping right now. He worried that without a fire at night to protect her that animals would start coming around. Sure he left with the fire still going but if she didn't have the presence of mind to tend to it then it would go out.

Cuddy had a lighter with her, but House doubted she would be in the correct state of mind to even start a fire once it went out. Then again, Cuddy didn't like to stay in the tent all of the time. She would wander her way out and towards the fire, he could only hope that would happen.

All he could think about was her fever getting to the point where she would need medical attention. If he wasn't there to give it to her then she would have no way of realizing it herself. Besides, how would he cool down her fever? It wasn't like they had an endless supply of ice cold water to dump on her. Sure there was the lake, but if she submerged herself in that her foot could get even more infected. Who the hell knew what was in that lake water?

He pulled an apple from the pack and bit into it. This would help with dehydration as well and give him more stamina. Before leaving the camp he had collected a few apples that he could find. They were small and very tart, but it was better than nothing. Looking at the hill with disdain, he rose to his feet. He didn't want to have to climb this monstrosity but he was doing it for the love of his life.

"Cuddy..." he muttered as he started up, "I'll be damned if I don't love you."

Cuddy was back in the tent. It took a full fifteen minutes for her to stop crying after House had left. Minutes that seemed like an eternity. As she cried she smoked and slowly the reason why she was crying escaped her. She was now aware that House was gone but she was a lot less panicked and scared. For some reason she wished that she had a real cigarette to smoke. She made up her mind to buy a pack as soon as she got back. She didn't know why.

Her jerry-rigged iPod would only let her choose from one of three playlists. One of them ironically called "Camping Fun". When she had made that list she assumed that she was going to be having a good time. Boy was she wrong. The speakers made the music a bit distorted, but she knew all of her songs by heart so it didn't matter if they were a little off key or out of sync.

In order to keep her sanity, and hear a voice, she sang with the songs loudly as she tried to keep herself busy. A big part of her wanted to unwrap the bandages and look at her foot again but she was convinced if she did she would pass out from the pain or throw up and pass out.

There was a plate of berries next to her and she picked one up and popped it into her mouth. It was sweet and juicy, much better than anything she could have picked up at the market. She let her mind start to drift again but this time it turned to dark thoughts instead of light. She didn't know why but she was remembering the scary tale House had recounted to her on the fifth night when she had begged him to tell her something scary.

House was a wealth of information and he pulled a story from his archives that she just laughed at. Now she wasn't laughing, she was scared. It was about a monster called "Slenderman" he lurks in the trees and eats children before they can become evil. He stalks you in the light or in the dark. Before you know it he's upon you and you don't even have time to cry out and-

"Jesus I hate you House." Cuddy said to no one, feeling chills run through her body. She looked out of what could be called a window in the tent towards the trees. Of course she didn't see anything there...now. But that didn't matter, she told herself, he can be as tall and skinny as a tree. Dressed in all black with a featureless face. "DAMN IT!" She shouted and shut the little flap that was the window to the tent. Little did she know her encounter with Slenderman was only hours away.

A/N: No this did not all of a sudden turn into a paranormal story...trust me, all will be explained in the next chapter. If you want to know more about Slenderman, google him, although I've explained him as well as he's been explained to me LoL!


	7. Through Hell

Flare

Chapter VII:

Author's Note: Sorry for those of you who just forgot about Slenderman. I just found out about him and just HAD to use him in the story. That being said, the first night I saw the videos (MarbleHornets...youtube) I had nightmares ALL night. He scares me just as much as he's about to scare Cuddy. Maybe even worse LoL! Don't worry everything will be okay!

House estimated that he was a third of the way up the hill when it started to get dark. He cursed his luck and decided to camp for the night. If he couldn't make it to the top of the hill by the next day then he would have to return whether he found help or not.

Although the hill was steep he did find a flat, open patch where he could camp. He wished that he had something to sleep on, or even a blanket to cover him, but all he had was that oversized pink windbreaker. It was oversized even for him, and it left him to wonder why Cuddy had gotten it in the first place.

In order to keep his body heat he laid the windbreaker on the ground. The cool earth could suck the heat right out of him and he knew that. It was going to get very cold that night and he had done the best he could to keep warm. He went about collecting twigs and wood for a fire. These two things should keep him from slipping into hypothermia. He was glad that he brought the waterproof matches with him.

The mosquitos buzzed around him and he was sure that he was bitten from head to toe. The funny thing was that he didn't feel itchy, maybe it was because he was moving around. He sat down on the windbreaker and started to build the fire. His stomach rumbled loudly and he was looking forward to eating the last two apples that he had brought with him for dinner. The need for actual protein was great but short of using the flare gun to hunt down an animal he was at a loss. He could only hope that Cuddy was better off.

Around the same time, Cuddy was out by the fire heating up one of the cans of soup that was left. She had managed to limp around and get more wood for the fire, even crawling when her foot wouldn't let her be upright any more. In the real world she supposed she wouldn't have even tried to get out of bed, the pain was so great, but here she had to survive even if that meant being in so much pain that she wanted to throw up.

Sobriety was creeping back up on her and so she lit another joint. She hadn't been keeping herself in check, and as such her fever had risen to about 103, give or take. She felt overly hot, sitting near the fire and yet she had chills. The pot was keeping her from thinking rationally and the fever was starting to cause her to hallucinate. Combined, this was not a good thing.

As her fever steadily climbed to 104, she began to eat her soup. In the shrinking light of day she was sure she saw something moving beyond the trees. Her rational mind would have told her this was an animal or the wind. She, however, was not in her rational mind. This was about the time thoughts of Slenderman crept up on her. She tried to shake them away, but no matter what she did they wouldn't relent.

"There is no Slenderman." She whispered softly, "Even if there was why would he bother you?" She tried to tell herself she was just being paranoid but it wasn't working. After a moment of looking at the trees, she turned away and looked at the fire. She started to eat her soup in a haze. Colors were dancing around her and she was almost getting the sensation that there were bugs crawling on her. She didn't like any of these feelings and thinking that pot might help she smoked more.

House warmed himself by the roaring fire. He couldn't remember a time where he was so scared. Not because he was in the middle of nowhere by himself, he could deal with that. It was because he had left Cuddy behind to fend for herself. A very broken and messed up Cuddy. Hopefully the pot was keeping her calm and sedated. It didn't even cross his mind that the story he had told her on the fifth night was ruining her evening.

The big plan was to get to the top of the hill and fire a flare, that was of course if he didn't see a town, or a house, or even another God-damn camp fire. There had to be people around and he wasn't about to sit there and wait for them to come to him. That plan wasn't working in the least.

He picked up a large stick and held it in the flames of the fire. Slowly the end lit up and he lifted it and watched it burn.

Now she was running, running away from Slenderman. This eight foot or nine foot talk man. His arms as skinny as branches, and there were more than one of them. She was screaming for help but barely a sound escaped her lips. When she stopped to look over her shoulder, he was only three feet away. Standing stock still, his eyeless face seemed to be seeing everything and nothing. She screamed again.

Cuddy shot up suddenly, awake. Tears were streaming down her face and her throat was raw from screaming. She realized she was in the tent but she didn't know how she had gotten there. Maybe it was after she had eaten her soup. Or maybe Slenderman had brought her in there instead of eating her whole. The dream had been so real, though.

Even in the dream when she was running she could hear and feel the bones in her foot popping and the sickening pain it caused each time her foot thumped the ground. This was not good, she was slowly losing her mind and track of reality. The worst thing that she could possibly do in a situation like this was lose her head.

Slowly, she reached for her iPod and turned it on. The playlist was already on "camping fun" and she chose an Enya song. Usually when she was stressed that put her mind at ease. It started, normal enough, and she laid back and lit up the half joint that was sitting next to her. Pot would calm her down. Pot would make everything all better.

She stayed up all night that night, smoking and rocking back and fourth. She was too scared to close her eyes and yet too scared to leave them open. Around midnight the lantern in the tent gave out and she was left in almost complete darkness, save for the fire that illuminated the back half of the tent. Her broken iPod and lighter were also some help for light, but not as good as the lantern had been.

At 2:30 pm exactly, her iPod cut to static. It wasn't just any kind of static either. It was the kind where you could hear voices through it if you just listened hard enough. _He's coming..._the voice said..._the slenderman...sees me no more...hate...evil...trees..._

"STOP IT!" Cuddy screamed and threw her iPod out of the tent and out of ear shot. Her body was wracked with chills and even though her temperature was holding steady at 104 she was colder than she could ever imagine. The lines that indicated her blood poisoning were more visible than ever, and the doctor part of her brain was freaking out about that too. "God help me!"

Some time later, maybe fifteen minutes, maybe an hour (she couldn't see her watch and she would be damned if she was going to get the iPod) the voices started again. _He's coming...hiding in the dark...hiding in the light...no one is safe...not even you! _Cuddy clasped her hands over her ears and started to hum. After what seemed like an eternity, the voices stopped and she opened her eyes. Slenderman was in the tent with her.

The next day, Cameron was in House's office going through his mail. It was something she did every day whether House was there or not. It was around lunchtime and so Chase came in holding a sandwich on a plate from the cafeteria and a diet Coke. "How you holding up?"

"Fine. He gets a lot of mail." She replied. She had previously been told by House to reject any mail asking him for a consultation. Even the ones with money in them weren't enough of an incentive for him to follow up on it. _This job would be good if it weren't for those insufferable patients. _House had told her once, and thinking of it now made her smile. "Have you seen Dr. McKay today?"

"Yes. I think she was hitting on me." Chase replied setting the food items down on the desk. Cameron stopped what she was doing and looked at her boyfriend.

"What do you mean, _think_?"

"Well she asked me what I saw in a dowdy girl like you." He replied, "And then implied if I wanted a real woman I should give her a call."

"What?"

"She also did it in such a way that even if I went to human resources none of her statements were harassing. I don't like that woman." Chase sighed. It wasn't that he didn't find Amber attractive, hell he found lots of women attractive, but he was in love with Cameron and that's all that really mattered.

"Neither do I." Cameron agreed and took a bite of her sandwich, "You wouldn't ever-"

"Don't go there. I love you." He said and then leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"No PDA in the workplace, and what the hell did I tell you about hanging around House's office. His department no longer exists." Amber said, coming through the door. Once again she looked perfect, not a hair out of place, not a hangnail to be seen. Cameron didn't like how perfect this woman was. Even Cuddy had her failings when it came to dressing, as minute as they may be.

"He still gets mail." Cameron countered.

"Which will be filed away from now on to give him _if _he ever returns." Amber said. Cameron's eyes narrowed at the woman and Chase knew that she was about to get really pissed off. Gently he put a hand on Cameron's shoulder, trying to get her to calm down before she did something rash. She stood up and walked over to McKay, looking her dead in the eyes, even though the woman was a lot taller.

"WHEN he gets back." Cameron said defiantly, "Not if you stupid b-"

"Allison!" Chase cut her off. She turned swiftly to look at him and then raced out of the room in tears. Amber smiled at him wickedly and stepped aside, motioning for Chase to go after her sarcastically.

"A little moody for my taste." Amber said.

"Go torment someone else." Chase replied quickly and then left to go after Cameron. He hoped to God that Cuddy would come back soon, it was only a matter of time before someone snapped at this bitch and lost their job.

The sun was fading just as House reached the top of the hill. There was still enough light to illuminate the valley below him and he saw...nothing. There was nothing there, not a light to be seen, not a trace of human activity. He cried out in frustration and fell to his knees cursing and shouting. He damned every God he could name, and in alphabetical order nonetheless.

In anger, he took the flare gun and fired it upwards. It whistled as it went and exploded in an orange glow once it reached it's maximum hight. This illuminated even more of the valley, causing him to see further. There was still nothing there, nothing at all. How the hell could they be so in the middle of nowhere?

After about ten minutes of kicking and cursing and pounding the ground, he decided to fashion a torch. He would not sleep tonight, he would use any energy he could pull out of himself to get back to Cuddy as soon as possible. She would not die alone. Just as he was pulling off his shirt to rip into strips he heard it.

There was the gentle hum of a chopper in the distance. He had heard it more than enough at the hospital, he knew what it was. He looked around and in the dim light, off in the distance, there was indeed a helicopter. "HEY! HEY!" He shouted in panic, soon realizing that he was an idiot and they couldn't hear him. It was quickly flying his way.

He grabbed the flare gun and fired it up into the air again, towards the chopper. It exploded in flames once again, lighting up the air. That's when he realized that it was coming his way, somehow he had been spotted. Hopefully they could still find him in the dying light. Down in the valley there was an open patch of ground, he could see it, if they landed there he could easily get to them.

Quickly, he scrambled down the hill, falling and tripping most of the way down, and made it to the empty patch. If he hadn't been in a panic he would have questioned the odds of there being such a large area of uncovered ground in the forest, but it didn't matter now. Using the last flare, he shot it up into the air. The chopper quickly changed direction and started to land.

After the helicopter landed, House came out from the protective underbrush and greeted the operators. It was a woman and a man, with what looked like two blood hounds, tracking dogs. On his back he had Cuddy's pack and hoped there was something in there that smelled enough like her that they could get her scent. Then again, screw that, they had a helicopter.

"Hey!" The woman called as the noise died down and the blades on the rotor slowed to a stop. She got out of the chopper with the leash of one of the bloodhounds' leashes wrapped around her hand. It was a huge military machine that could carry a stretcher and accommodate the severely injured if it had to. "Are you Greg?"

"Call me House." He snapped, "We need to get to Cuddy. She's septic." He said. The man emerged from the chopper with his dog and approached. The only one left in there was the pilot and he wasn't moving from his spot, leaving House to think that he was ready to take off in a moment's notice.

"I'm Chris, this is Alyssa. Where is your companion?" He said, the noise of the vehicle had completely stopped and they could talk normally.

"Well Chris, she's miles back that way by a huge lake and-"

"The lake! We flew over that a few minutes back." Alyssa cried, "We know exactly where that is. We didn't see anything back there, are you sure she's-"

"Positive, she's in no condition to get up and move." House replied flippantly, "Lets start up that thing and get to her, okay?" House pushed past them and helped himself into the chopper. There was no way he was going to wait for their help, Cuddy was in danger and if they didn't see the fire from above that meant it had gone out and Cuddy was probably in more trouble. He didn't like to think about that.

When they finally landed near the lake a few minutes later. The fire was indeed out, and Cuddy was laying motionless next to it. His immediate thought was that she had died alone and he had been stupid to leave her. If the chopper flew over the campsite there would have been a fire going, for one, and he could have fired the flare gun for another. As soon as they were clear, he jumped out of the bird and raced to her.

"CUDDY!" He screamed to be heard above the noise. He had never moved so fast in his life. He tripped, as light was almost gone now, and fell next to her on his knees, tearing a hole open in his jeans. He took her hand, she was positively burning up. Her eyes opened and he could see the whites of them.

"Slenderman." She whispered.

"What?" House asked, but before she could even attempt to explain she went into a seizure. House knew that the only way to fix this was cool her body down and fast. In a rush of adrenaline he was somehow able to lift her body.

"What are you doing?" Alyssa called, shining a rather large flashlight in his direction. He didn't have the time or energy to answer her.

"HEY STOP!" Chris yelled, realizing that House was about to carry Cuddy into the freezing cold lake. House didn't care what they were telling him. He was a doctor and the lake would certainly drop her body heat to a point where she wasn't seizing. He went in up to his waist and laid her in the water so she was submerged up to her head. He held her as close as he could and the convulsions came to a halt.

"Cuddy...Cuddy say something." He whispered, standing in the freezing cold water, shaking just as bad as she had been just a minute ago. If they had even been thirty seconds later she would have been dead. The seizure would have probably caused her to choke and if it didn't she would have kept having them until eventually her brain baked and she died.

"Slenderman." She said again, "He was in the tent with me, had to get away." Her eyes opened slowly and rolled in his direction. He breathed a huge sigh of relief. As long as they got her to a hospital, and fast, she was going to be okay.

"Slenderman isn't real. He's an internet meme." House said with a slight laugh, "But incase you aren't buying that, I saw him hanging around you and kicked his ass."

"I love you House, you saved me."

"I love you too Cuddy." He whispered, the chopper was still going full power and Alyssa and Chris were standing at the shore shouting at House to get her out of the water. "Come on, we're saved." The pain in his leg was not registering in his brain and so he was somehow able to help her out of the water. Not full on carry her, but most of her weight was against him because of her foot. Once they got to the shore, the two of them collapsed. The world was spinning around him and he wished he hadn't refused the emergency food and water that had been offered to him in the chopper, because in the next moment he was dead to the world.


	8. Lost

Flare

Chapter VIII:

Author's Note: Okay like I said, this story isn't nearly over because they were rescued, it's just the beginning actually. Cuddy has to go through rehab for her foot. House has to deal with Amber. Lots of nutty things planned from here on out. Keep reading! You'll like it I promise!

When House woke up next the chopper was just about to land at a nearby hospital. He didn't know what city they were in or even what state, but they were back in civilization and that was a start. He was propped up against the wall of the aircraft with IV fluids dripping into him. Cuddy, however, was on a stretcher and she was completely out. The makeshift bandage on her foot had been removed and in the light House could actually see how bad it was. It made him want to vomit.

"I see you decided to join us." Alyssa said, trying to look into his eyes with a pen light to take his vitals. He slapped her hand away and carefully moved to Cuddy's side, he didn't want to rip the needle out of his arm. "I need to take your vitals."

"I'm refusing medical treatment until we get into an actual hospital." House snapped, taking Cuddy's hand into his. She was breathing soft and steadily, they had her on oxygen. He knew with all of his heart that within a few days, part of her foot would be missing, and he hated himself for that. "How is she?"

"She's stable." Alyssa said.

"Brace for landing." A voice crackled over the speakers. House let go of Cuddy's hand and sat back. He felt dizzy but he also felt alive and that was all that mattered at that point.

Cuddy was taken directly to a trauma room. He was taking to a room with two beds in it and told to lay down. He practically was demanding to be in the room with Cuddy, yelling that he was a doctor and quoting laws and statutes but then they offered to give him a demoral drip and told him that Cuddy would be taken to his room when she had been taken care of.

Begrudgingly he changed into a gown and watched them as they hooked him up to the narcotic. Once they left he instantly pressed the button and his head started to swim. This was the first time he looked at his leg. He would be damned if he could say right then that he didn't need demoral.

His whole thigh was swollen and purple and hurt like no one's business even with the narcotic. At least he could swim in the pain killer for a while. He wondered what they were doing with Cuddy. Basic stuff, bringing her temperature back down, hooking her up to IV fluids and anti-biotics. He was sure she would refuse any kind of surgery until she could have it done at _her _hospital.

His brain went into something he liked to call "narcotic time" and before he knew it, Cuddy was being transferred into the bed next to his. She was awake but totally baked on painkillers. One of the doctors came over to him, pulled up a chair, and sat down. He looked at her as if to ask her what the hell she could want from him now.

"We found dramatic levels of THC in her system. What in the world were you guys doing out there?" The doctor demanded. House blinked a few times and then narrowed his gaze. What did it matter? They survived didn't they? Without the pot, Cuddy would have lost her mind with the pain. He did what he had to do and he wasn't going to make excuses or apologize.

"You'll find it in my system too. When you are running out of vicodin and are in severe pain, you have to do something. What are you going to do? Arrest us?" House challenged. The somewhat pretty female doctor shook her head slightly. The tag on her coat said her name was Weaver.

"No, just curious."

"I want her transported to Princeton Plains-burough as soon as possible. She's not getting surgery here." House said, "I don't care what it costs, I'll foot the bill."

"But she-"

"She's stable, she's on antibiotics, she can be transported. I want one of _my _surgeons in the room with her." House demanded and then pressed the button for more demoral. Whether it came or didn't, he wasn't aware because it was on a timer, but pressing the button seemed to calm him down more. It was the placebo effect.

"How about we ask her?" Weaver said gently.

"Ask her, she'll say the same thing. Don't waste our time." House responded.

"House?" A very weak whisper came from the other bed, "House I wanna go home."

"See?" House said. He finagled his way out of bed and came over to Cuddy's side, barely being able to stand from the pain and the drugs. Weaver quickly got up and moved the chair so he could sit down and be next to her. "Cuddy we are going to get you home, I promise. As soon as possible."

"Thank you." She whispered and reached out for his hand. He took it and squeezed it gently. It was hard to see her laying there with tubes coming every which way. In her other hand she also held a pain medication button. He looked up to the myriad of bags on her IV stand and realized they had given her demoral too. He looked over at Weaver.

"I'll get the paperwork ready." She said and then left the room. House sighed gently. He wasn't going to move from that spot until he absolutely had to. Both of them were going to be okay.

The next few days were a blur to Cuddy, that was until she got back to her own hospital. Then, friends were buzzing around her like she couldn't believe. Cameron, Chase, Foreman, Wilson...a never ending parade of people who wanted to hear the story and get her just about anything she wanted. The second morning she was there, she woke to House asleep with his feet up on a chair, snoring loudly. One thing she hated about this was she had a catheter in. Aside from it being extremely annoying, it was quite obvious whenever she peed.

To make matters even worse, the second morning was the morning where she met Amber McKay. The new dean of medicine came into her room holding a vase with flowers in it and a smile on her face. A very fake smile. "Dr. Cuddy." She said in a voice dripping with saccharine, "I am so glad you are back. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Who the hell are you?" Cuddy muttered, the pain medication she was still on made it hard to talk. The IV antibiotics had worked wonders and that day they would be prepping her for an operation on her foot. She was very aware that some of it might be amputated and had cried over that with House the night before when he had to calmly explain it to her. Now she just wanted to get it over with, the pain was almost eclipsing the demoral anyway.

"Dr. Amber McKay, I'm taking over for you during your recovery." She said looking over at House with a gaze that only denoted sexual hunger. Cuddy didn't like this look. Of course she trusted House...to a point. If this Amber woman tried to take him away she might be successful considering how damn attractive she was. Hell, in her doped up state even Cuddy was thinking about jumping her bones.

"That's Greg House, have you met him yet?" Cuddy asked in just as fake a voice. "If not I suggest you don't wake him. He can be very cranky."

"That's fine, I'm sure he'll come to my office on his first day back. Anyway, if you need my assistance you know how to reach me." Cuddy nodded at her with a fake smile just hoping that the bitch would leave. Her name had been dropped in a few conversations by the others, but none of them had mentioned what a piece of work she was. A moment later Amber was on her way out and House's eyes opened.

"Good she left. I might have had to tell that bitch off." House said as if he already knew her.

"What do you know that I don't?" Cuddy asked, House spoke like he had heard things. They certainly hadn't met, she was sure of it, since they got back he had spent all of his time in her room.

"Cameron and Chase didn't speak highly of her. They said she really pounded in the idea that we were dead. That and she hit on Chase on more than one occasion." House replied. Cuddy swallowed hard. If she had hit on Chase there was a huge chance that she would hit on House. She believed House loved her, there was no doubt in her mind, but House was well...House. If that woman wanted him she would get him.

"Stay away from her." Cuddy ordered.

"Cuddy she's my new "boss", I can't just ignore her." House said, limping over to the bed. Even with his cane his leg seemed to be useless and Cuddy was feeling bad. She knew that it was because of her his leg was hurting. He never said anything about it but he was popping more vicodin than usual.

"I'm your boss. As soon as I'm better I-"

"Yeah, when you're better. We both know that could take a year." House said glibly. She didn't like that answer, and then remembered that in only a short amount of time she would be missing part of her foot. She started to cry gently, she was so scared. Would he love her if she was damaged? Would he love her if she could never manage to walk again? Would he stay with her through rehab? Would she even love herself after this? "Hey, hey don't cry."

"Sorry, I'm just stressed out." Cuddy said, wiping her eyes with her hands. She laughed a little, "I guess I was expecting a different kind of replacement is all."

"I can deal with a hard-ass. I mean I dealt with you for years." House joked. Maybe if she wasn't so distraught this would have made her mad, but he was trying to cheer her up and she couldn't fault him for that.

"Thanks House." She whispered. Just then, Chase appeared in the doorway. He was there to tell her that surgery was right around the corner.

During the surgery, which took hours, House was a nervous wreck. He trusted Chase and all of the other surgeons that were on the case. However, he had been told that she might lose her whole foot if they couldn't get enough of the infected tissue out. This was something that he had neglected to tell Cuddy, but he was sure that she had been told before signing the consent papers. If not, she was in for a big surprise when she woke up if they took her whole foot.

He actually bummed a cigarette from a passing visitor an hour into the surgery and went outside to smoke it. He hadn't smoked in years but this was in leu of lighting up a joint, which he would have done if they were back at the campsite. He sat down on a bench in the little office park they had and lit up. It was a light cigarette, he might as well have been smoking air. That's when Cameron came upon him.

"I didn't know you smoked." She said, taking a seat next to him. It was a warm autumn day, but House could almost smell the early snow which would be upon them in a matter of days.

"Who are you? The lung police?" He snapped at her, not feeling like explaining his actions to her. He was stressed and didn't know what else to do at that point. It was even worse at that point, being a doctor, he knew each and every risk Cuddy was under. He almost wished he was as dumb as some of the people that came in on a daily basis. That way he wouldn't be aware and would think "Gee how hard is it to remove a few toes...durrrr"

"Hey you do what you want." Cameron said, putting her arm around him gently, "Cuddy is going to be okay." She smiled at him as he turned to look at her. Normally her cheery attitude would have rubbed him the wrong way, but a huge part of her wanted to believe in the better things, be optimistic.

"How can you be so-"

"I know Cuddy. She wouldn't let that bitch Amber take over even if she had to lose her leg." Cameron said with a smile. House really wanted to meet this bitch that they were talking about. He had heard the way she had introduced herself to Cuddy and she really did sound like a fake woman. He would be able to pick out her flaws, though, tear her down a notch, and he was sort of looking forward to that.

He finished the cigarette and dropped it to the ground, stepping on it, "Come on, she'll want me to be there when she wakes up." He said, grabbing his cane which was stupid and useless at that point. Cuddy's observation had been right, his leg was totally fucked up from the trip but he would be damned if he was going to go back to rehab. He would stick through it, considering the pain Cuddy was about to endure, there was no way he had room to complain. Together he and Cameron walked back into the hospital. There was nothing to do now but wait.

When Cuddy woke up all she could think about was the pain. She had been given the maximum dose of demoral just before awaking and was attached to a drip which would dispense the same amount on a timed interval. It didn't matter though, she was in pain and involuntary tears were running down her face. The first person she saw was House and this caused her to smile. Standing next to him was Cameron, then Chase, and then Wilson. Thank God that Amber woman wasn't there.

"No Foreman?" She whispered, the smile still on her face.

"He's busy doing something for me." House said, "But do we really need that killjoy here?"

"House!" Cameron laughed and playfully hit his arm. Cuddy snickered and pressed the button to raise the bed up. She reached out for House's hand and he took it. This would leave no doubt in the team's mind that they were together, but she didn't care.

"How are you feeling?" Wilson asked.

"Pain." She whispered, "Can I have some water?" House nodded and poured her some water and brought the cup to Cuddy's lips, aiming the straw in her direction. She took in a few small sips as Chase began his after surgery speech.

"You did very well Cuddy. We only had to remove four toes, and a small chunk of infected tissue. Most of your foot is still intact." He said with a slight smile. For some reason she chucked, they _only _had to remove four toes, it was her lucky day.

"Nerve damage?" She asked in her normal voice now that she had quenched her thirst. What she wanted then more than anything was some pot. She knew that it wasn't a healthy thought, but screw it, a third of her foot was missing.

"That remains to be seen. We won't know until after the incision heals." Chase said, "We aren't predicting any, if that's what you mean."

"Thank you, Chase." She said softly. If there was nerve damage she guessed she could live with that. House lived with a messed up leg, she could live with a messed up foot.

"Come on guys, she needs her rest. House, feel free to do what you want." Chase said.

"You know I'm going to do that anyway." House said, pulling up a chair to sit down. Wilson, Chase, and Cameron said their goodbyes and left the room. Cuddy shifted uncomfortably, feeling the foley in her, she was about to call the nurse and tell her that she would get her ass up if she had to pee, screw the pain she was in, but she knew that wouldn't fly even though she was the rightful dean of the hospital. "You really okay? Need anything?"

"Just more sleep." She said and then yawned, "A bong would help too." She cracked another smile and House laughed a rather relieved laugh. He was so glad that she was going to be okay, well almost.


	9. Half Baked Mistake

Flare

Chapter IX:

Author's Note: Okay kicking it into high gear! Skipping ahead two weeks. Just don't get confused. Still lots planned, so don't worry! I'm starting this chapter without feedback because the muse struck but don't worry it'll be great. Special thanks to Allson-y!

Two weeks later, Cuddy still wasn't out of the hospital but she was doing amazingly better. With the help of crutches she was able to move around, and they even let her dress in normal clothes during the day. The spot of amputation was healing nicely and she was back on solid foods. Everything was seemingly okay, except for the extreme pain. They had bumped her down to morphine, and that was severely monitored. Every so often a nurse would come in and give her an injection. She was no longer on a drip. Chase had not predicted nerve damage but she knew, she knew.

"How are you today?" House asked, entering the room carrying a napkin wrapped around something in his hand. She was sitting by the window reading a book. The same mangled and damaged book that she had brought on the camping trip. The first few pages had been ripped out to make joints, but she had been passed them long ago.

"Lots of pain today." She said, "What's in the napkin."

"Something special." He said, sliding the door shut and pulling the blinds. She book marked her spot and moved so her legs weren't propped up any more. Her left foot was so bandaged it made it look ten times bigger than it actually was. She absolutely hated it.

"Why all the secrecy?" She whispered as he got closer.

"Pot brownie." He said with a wicked smile.

"You so did not." She said back, a huge smile spreading across her face. That was all she had asked him for whenever they were alone for the past few weeks. Not in brownie form, exactly, but it was the same thing. "House we could get in trouble!"

"No we won't. You'll just seem zoned on morphine, and I can hold my own." He said to her, "We'll split it. You won't get as much."

"You are my guardian angel." She said and then pulled him into a hug. "Let me get back in bed first." He reached for her crutches to hand them to her when something in her brain flared up red. How dare her help her? Did she get him his cane? NO! She quickly slapped his hands away, "I can do it myself." She insisted.

"Down girl." He said, looking a little put off.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap." She said as she propped herself up and made it over to the bed. It was getting easier and easier to maneuver with the crutches, especially since she had been using them for a little over a week. She didn't like being helped by anyone, to eat or get in the bed, and especially not to use the bathroom. She wasn't an invalid, she was just missing part of her foot.

Once she was in bed, House pulled up his usual chair and sat down in it. He opened the napkin and broke the rather large brownie in half. After handing her the larger piece he held his up and smiled, "To space cake."

"I hear that." She said and then took a huge bite of the brownie. She realized how out of character and stupid this was, but with all the medications and narcotics she already had in her system, what was a little THC? The brownie was great, way better than the hospital food she had been getting, although House tried his hardest to bring her food from what she had been calling the "outside world".

Her nurse said that tomorrow she would be allowed to go outside, which brought her to her next order of business with House, "Did you bring what I asked?" She inquired taking a few gulps of water in.

"Yeah but I don't see-"

"It's just one pack. I quit before, I can quit again." Cuddy said almost condescendingly, "Hand em over." House rolled his eyes and reached into his back pocket. From there he produced a pack of Marlboro Light 100's. She didn't know what he was complaining about, she smelled the smoke on him enough to know he was doing it too. Why he was trying to hide it, she didn't know. The plan was only one pack, since she had promised herself that on the trip. Little did she know how bad things were going to get from there.

Fifteen minutes later, the two of them were sufficiently baked. The pot in this brownie was a lot stronger than anything he had ever experienced. Luckily he wasn't scheduled to work that day, but what if one of his ducklings were to come in? He didn't feel like he could speak, let alone act his way out of this one.

"I want a...what are those things called? You know the yellow things with white in them?" Cuddy asked, nearly laughing the whole time. House started to snicker, she was so baked that she couldn't remember that they were called Twinkies.

"Twonky...twinkeys...TWINKIES?" He said, knowing what he was trying to say but not able to get it out of his mouth correctly. Cuddy started to laugh and so did he. "I'll find something...in the cafeteria." Without even thinking that he was too stoned to do anything at that point he pulled himself up and headed for the door. Then he forgot where he was going and turned to look at Cuddy.

"TWINKIES!" She yelled and then started to bust up with laughter again.

"Right, right." He said, snickering. Then he left the room, not even considering the consequences.

Amber was sitting in her office doing paperwork to clean up a recent mess House had made when he stumbled into her office with four bags of chips, a small pack of Ho Ho's and two Cokes. She looked at him completely nonplussed. What the hell was he doing? And why did he look like he was about to fall over? Little did she know, he was stoned, and instinct had brought him there because his brain told him that Cuddy would be in her office...duh.

"Dr. House?" She asked, standing up.

"Couldn't find Twinkies but-" He stopped in mid-sentence, "You aren't Cuddy."

"No, I'm not." She said drawing closer. Any well trained doctor would have been able to tell how stoned he was. This was too perfect for her. Almost orgasmic in a way. She would play it cool now, but she was about to blackmail the hell out of him.

"You're that bitch Amber."

"Thanks." She said with a sarcastic smile, stopping right in front of him. She leaned in, close enough to smell the residue of chocolate brownie on his breath. Their lips then touched in a feather light kiss before House pulled away violently and stumbled back managing to land on the couch behind him.

"You can't-I'm with-I love..."

"Cut the crap House. You're just dreaming." She said smoothly, getting on top of him and straddling his lap. He looked like he was buying that line. Maybe it was because he was so damn stoned and maybe it was because there was no way she would be doing this, not in his reality at least. She cupped his dick through his jeans and started to massage him gently. He groaned. "How long has it been since precious Lisa played any games with you."

"I don't-"

"Shh." She said and then initiated another passionate kiss. This time he kissed back, feeling that it really was a dream and that it didn't matter. In his hands he still held the snacks that he had brought in with him. She roughly pulled the munchies away and took his hands, placing them firmly on her large breasts. "We are going to have some fun later, aren't we?"

"I guess." He said, the hand that cupped him could feel that he was growing in arousal.

"You can love Cuddy all you want," She whispered in his ear before biting down on his earlobe, "But you can still play with me."

"Good deal." He squeaked out.

"Now get out of here. I'll be talking to you later." She said, standing up and straightening out her clothes. House looked at her for a moment like he didn't believe a second of what had just happened, and that was the way she wanted it. Slowly, in a haze, he picked up all of the snacks and shambled out of the office. Amber didn't care why or how he got stoned, but she was going to use it to her advantage.

"Where, were..." Cuddy started ask him where he was when she got distracted by the TV and started to laugh. She barely noticed that in his hands he held the food she was craving so bad. He seemed more dazed and confused than normal, but she chalked that up to the pot being the strongest and best she had ever had.

"Snacks. Also I think I took a nap somewhere." House said, he was in less of a haze now. His THC was wearing off, hers was augmented by the morphine though. "Couldn't find Twinkies, got you some Ho Ho's." He sauntered over to the chair by her bed and sat down in it sloppily. He set all of the food in her lap and she grabbed a bag of chips.

It took a moment for her to register how to open the bag, but once she had it open and was eating, she realized that these were the best chips she had ever had. She grabbed a can of coke and popped it open. Normally she would have drank diet but at that point her mouth was so dry she would have quenched her thirst with blood.

"Why do you-look so...haunted." It took her a moment to draw the words out but her haze was drifting away too. To her he looked different, like something had happened that he wasn't telling her about. "House?"

"Huh?" He turned away from watching the TV to look at her, "Just a weird dream is all."

"Wanna talk about it?" Cuddy asked with a mouthful of food. Truth be told she didn't want to hear about it. What she really wanted was to eat chips, drink Coke, and watch TV. House shook his head slowly. In a way she was relieved.

"Just a dream." He shrugged. She downed some more Coke, then made herself more comfortable.

"Chips?" She offered. Slowly, he took them and opened them up. She couldn't imagine what he had dreamed about that was making him so weird, but then again she had weird dreams when they were by that lake. Dreams she didn't even want to think about.

A half hour later, Cuddy was asleep and House was able bodied enough to function. He wouldn't say he was completely sober, but he was on his way there. The more time that passed, the more he was sure the thing with Amber was just a dream. He didn't believe she was brash enough to initiate such sexual harassment in the middle of the workplace. He decided he was going to check his mail and e-mail, so he got up, kissed Cuddy on the cheek, and then headed for his office.

When he got there he saw a letter propped up against his keyboard. In professional handwriting was the word "House". He arched an eyebrow and went over to the folded piece of paper. Upon opening it, he discovered the following letter:

_Dearest House,_

_ A few hours ago you came into my office stoned out of your mind. I could easily report you for this and get you disbarred, unless you want to play my game. I know what you are thinking, why would they believe me over you? With your track record, why WOULDN'T they believe me over you? The game is simply this. When I call upon you, you will show up and fuck me. I want this to be the most low down, dirty, dominating fuck you can think of. Why would a woman with so much power want to be dominated? Well I need a little of both in my life, since I have already found the perfect man to dominate. You will meet me for dinner to discuss the terms of the agreement at 6:00. Argentino's is the place. If you don't show, that will be the only sign I need to report you. _

_ Yours Truly, _

_ Amber McKay_

House read the letter again, and again, and then a third time. He sat down in his chair hard and closed his eyes. This couldn't be happening. What happened in the office wasn't a dream, it was exactly the opposite. Shit. He was completely fucked. She could have just said something to him while he was in her office, but she had to be devious. He supposed that he could take the letter and show it to someone, but what would be more damning? He could get her fired, but she could get him disbarred.

His only hope would be to meet her that night, although he didn't want to with every fiber of his being. However, he was interested in this "perfect" man she had found to dominate. Was it Chase? If she was blackmailing him, surely she was blackmailing someone else in the hospital. This woman was a cold, calculating bitch and she had to be stopped. Unfortunately, he would not be the one to stop her because he didn't need to lose the only thing he was ever good at.

After another quick glimpse at the letter he went to rip it up, when he thought better of that. It was evidence, as stupid as it was. So instead he folded it up and opened one of his fake books where he stashed a bottle of vicodin in a hidden compartment. He tucked it behind said bottle, shut the book, and shoved it back into the shelf haphazardly. If he was ever going to go to the police, or above Amber he was going to need the letter. For now, though, he was going to do what she wanted until he had the upper hand.

At five o'clock, visiting hours were over. He sometimes would stay longer, using his pull as an employee at the hospital to break the rules but Cuddy seemed tired. She told him she wanted to get some rest anyway and would see him in the morning. At around five fifteen he left the hospital completely and got in his car. No, he hadn't had any kind of sexual activity with Cuddy since the camping trip but that didn't mean he loved her any less. He knew that what he was about to do was cheating. There was no bone in his body that wanted to do it, but his brain was shouting at him that he had no choice in the matter.

He pulled up to Argentino's with the plan to get bombed, especially if she was picking up the tab. Before entering the restaurant he popped two vicodin. This would help the alcohol be more effective and work quicker. "McKay, party of two." He said gruffly at the hostess stand. He had never been there before and he never wanted to be there again. The pretty hostess smiled, checked the list, and motioned for him to follow her.

"Right this way." She said in a cheery voice that made House want to smack her. How dare she be so damn happy? That's when he laid eyes on McKay. She was wearing a strapless, black leather dress that was so tight and short that it left almost nothing to the imagination. On her feet were six inch black stilettos. Her perfectly tanned legs were crossed under the table, and her hair was still up in that bun that looked so tight it gave House a headache just to glance at it.

"Dr. McKay." He said, trying to control his anger. She looked up from the menu she was reading and smiled at him wickedly.

"Call me Amber." She said and then motioned to the waiter. He came over almost immediately and she ordered for the both of them, "Two martinis, vodka, shaken not stirred. Three olives in mine." And with a flick of a wrist she sent him on his way. Either she had been there a lot before or she truly was the menacing bitch everyone saw her as.

"Lets get this over with." House said, sitting down in the curved booth next to her. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to fuck me, degrade me, talk down to me, do the worst shit you can think of." Amber replied. House thought about this for a moment. Maybe it wouldn't be all bad, he could certainly take out his aggression on her during their sex act. He already hated her and it wasn't like she was asking him to make love to her or anything.

"Fine, whatever. Who is this other man you have under your devious little thumb?" House asked. The drinks were delivered and he downed his in three large gulps, taking in a gasping breath when he was done. Amber set the menu down and took a sip of her three olive martini.

"That's for me to know. I doubt you'll figure it out." She replied picking up the toothpick with the olives on it and biting one off. House snorted back a laugh, obviously she didn't quite realize who she was dealing with. He was House, master of puzzles, professional observer, anything she thought she could hide from him wouldn't be hidden for long. The waiter came back over as soon as she motioned for him again. "What do you want?"

"Lots of booze." House replied.

"Bring him another martini, I'll have the calamari and then we'll take the check." She informed the waiter. He nodded and left, probably to put the order in. House was getting the feeling that Amber was going to end up with something that had saliva in it by the end of the night.

She brought him back to her place, which was a nice town house in the city. "As soon as we get inside, you take control." She ordered him. He rolled his eyes and she stepped inside, turning towards him. Maybe it was the vicodin, maybe it was the booze, maybe it was the residual THC, and maybe it was just because he was pissed and ready to put this bitch in her place...that he slapped her as hard as he could as soon as he got in the door.

"You fucking bitch." He slurred, he was a bit drunk but not drunk enough to turn off the part of his brain that screamed at him to turn around and leave. "Do you have any idea how much of a fucking slut you are?" She stood there, holding her face where his hand had connected with her cheek.

"Sir-"

"None of that shit, and you better be well on your way to blowing me in the next ten seconds." He growled and she fell to her knees before him, they were just in the foyer of the house, not any further. This was something that was painful for him, he could never see himself doing this to a woman he loved, he would never talk this way to Cuddy.

When she did start sucking his cock, he went to a different place in his head. Back to the tent, the night before he left on a search to find help. His eyes closed and he rested his hands in Amber's hair, picturing Cuddy, the woods, the tent, and the lake. He was getting off on her technique, it was very good, but it was purely a physical reaction and nothing more. Emotionally he couldn't be more distant. She knew every dirty trick in the book too, she was very good at her craft.

He came with a grunt, not even bothering to warn her, he really didn't give a fuck at that point. When she was done and she had swallowed, she looked up at him with pitiful eyes. This was a side of her that was completely different. Completely submissive, and he really didn't like it. He almost wished that she would make him her bitch, in a way this was much more degrading for him.

"Upstairs." He growled, pointing towards the stairs. She scrambled to her feet and headed up towards where he was assuming the bedroom was. He took in a deep breath and let it out as a sigh. It was going to be a long night.

The next afternoon Cuddy was told she would be released in the morning. She had agreed to come into the hospital four times a week for physical therapy so she could slowly learn how to walk again. The other doctors and even she knew that with work it would be possible to be on her feet again, even if it was with a severe limp. Every fiber of her being wanted to return to work, and she would do it even if she was on crutches. However, the powers that be were making her take off at least six months, paid of course. It was killing her that Amber was running the show. Why couldn't they have put Cameron in charge? She would have done just as good a job.

She was outside smoking when House made his first appearance of the day. This was odd for him, usually he was there when she woke up. As he approached she wanted to yell at him, ask him where he was, things like that. She then realized that he had a life too and she really didn't need him by her side twenty-four hours a day. She was sitting on a bench under a tree, her book sitting closed on her lap. House gingerly sat down beside her, his leg appeared to be acting up again.

"Hey." She said as if she didn't care that he hadn't showed up til just then, "They are letting me go tomorrow."

"Nice." House said, "How's the pain?"

"They gave me a continuous script for percocet. I'm sure I'll be fine." She said back. She had made up her mind not to let the narcotics run her life like they had House. It had been discovered that there was nerve damage and most likely she would have residual pain for the rest of her life. She didn't care though, she was alive and soon would be able to walk. It didn't matter, all she wanted was to return to her job and make things normal again.

"Percocet, nice." House said, he seemed distant again, "Well I can drive you home in the morning if you want."

"Sure. Luckily it was my left foot that was injured, so I can legally drive myself around after this." She said with a smile and took another hit of the cigarette. It was almost as calming as smoking pot, almost.

"That's good news." He was looking everywhere but in her eyes. She knew then that something was wrong with him. He wasn't being his usual snappy, quick witted self. It was bothering her.

"You okay?"

"Fine, just hung over." He replied, "Bad headache."

"You really need to stop mixing the vicodin with alcohol." She said and then picked up her pack of smokes and offered him one. He took it and she lit it up with the BIC lighter she had picked up in the gift shop. For some reason it said "get well soon" on it, but she couldn't imagine who would buy a lighter as a get well present.

"I do what I need to survive." He muttered, taking a drag. She looked at him oddly. What was wrong with him? She was rather concerned but didn't say anything. Maybe he was having an off day...maybe she was having an off day. Tomorrow would be better, she would be home and able to make love to him for the very first time. Or so she thought.


	10. Disturbing Behavior

Flare

Chapter X:

Author's Note: Told you it would get interesting, didn't I? LoL! I wrote chapters 8 and 9 in one night! Then I slept the whole day the next day and am getting back to working on it right now!

"Here we are." House said, pulling into Cuddy's driveway, "I bet home never looked sweeter." She turned to him and had tears shimmering in her eyes. They were happy tears of course, she couldn't wait to get inside. He was right, the place never looked better even though there were leaves all over the lawn under patches of melted snow and there was all sorts of mail jammed in the mailbox. She realized that she had left a lamp on in the living room. It didn't matter, she was finally home.

"Come on in for a bit." She said, grabbing her crutches from the back and getting out of the car awkwardly. House gave her a look as if he wanted to ask her if she needed help but she just glared back at him. She could do this herself, he could get around on his leg by himself...couldn't he? "We'll have a drink."

"It's nine o'clock in the morning Cuddy."

"Then we'll have coffee. Come on." She insisted and made her way to the door. She had gotten her spare keys back from the neighbor who was supposed to be watching her house. It was rather clear from the state of it that said neighbor lied. Normally she would have been mad, but really, what would that accomplish now? From behind her she heard the engine stop and House get out just as she was opening the door.

It was absolutely freezing outside and the heat had been turned off before she left. The interior was probably ten degrees less cold, if that. House entered behind her and shut the door as she went to turning up the thermostat. Once that was adjusted she headed into the kitchen. "Lets see if I actually have coffee that's still good." Cuddy said as she heard him enter the kitchen.

"I could live with tea you know." He said.

"Tea, good idea, that doesn't go bad." She replied and grabbed the tea pot from the stove top. "So how's Amber treating you these days?"

"Lets not talk about her." House said and then stepped forward, pulling Cuddy into his arms. She completely understood why he would want to change the subject. She let him embrace her and they stood that way for a moment before joining in a passionate kiss. Her crutches fell to the floor and she leaned against him and the counter so she wouldn't fall over.

This was exactly what she wanted, they would make love and stay in bed all day. House was back to work but he had taken a personal day off for her. She found it a bit strange that every time she said anything about Amber he would flippantly change the subject, but decided that the woman was just a bitch and he wanted to avoid her at all costs.

Her hands roamed over his chest and she pulled away from the kiss, "Bedroom?" She whispered, flushed and out of breath. He smiled down at her and nodded. In a perfect world she would have been able to walk there by herself, but a perfect world this was not. Skillfully she picked up her crutches and started to lead him to bed, tossing him a come hither look over her shoulder as she moved.

When they entered the bedroom, she got on the bed and pulled her shirt off. It was still freezing in there, but pretty soon they would be making their own heat so it didn't really matter. That's when House's phone started to ring. She growled under her breath and laid completely back on the bed. Ten to one he was going to have to leave.

"This better be good." He answered the phone as he was taking off his shoes. It appeared that whoever it was, he wasn't planning on leaving any time soon. "No...I said NO!...You can wait...what? What is that?...I dunno I'm taking a dump." He said and hung up the phone. Cuddy snickered and rolled her eyes, she was a little surprised that the mood wasn't completely dead after that.

"Who was-"

"Doesn't matter." House said with a smile. He turned his phone off and tossed it aside. He climbed into bed with her and they joined in another kiss. She was surprised at how quickly he had gotten her bra off and in an instant he was sucking on her nipple. She groaned loudly, tangling her hands in his hair.

"Mmm House." She said, she was so happy that he had dismissed whoever was on the phone. Slowly, he kissed down her stomach, she had lost weight in the woods and in the hospital so it was especially flat, and he started to work her skirt off. For whatever reason Cuddy didn't ever think he would be the kind of guy to perform oral on a woman, but here it was...happening to her.

He slid her panties off with his teeth and then went to town, nuzzling his face into her ready and willing pussy. She arched her hips, her hands once again in his hair, pushing down gently trying to get him to go deeper. He was good at what he was doing, so very good. This left her to think that he was damn good at everything he set his mind to...he was House after all.

"Oh fuck." She groaned softly, not realizing that she was stepping up into the dirty talk zone. This had never felt so good before, maybe because it was him the idea of him, in the past she had even fantasized about him doing this while with other men. He continued for what seemed like an eternity, bringing her to the edge and then slowing down to tease her. "Fuck House let me cum!" She finally cried. She heard him snicker, but a moment later he was giving it his all. She screamed out in pleasure, and in seconds she rode over the edge into bliss. Her hips were bucking and she was moaning so loud that she was sure the neighbors were now worried.

"Am I good or what?" He said, looking up from in between her legs. She was breathing hard, so hard that she couldn't verbally answer him, instead she nodded her head eagerly. He smiled and crawled up to her and they joined in a kiss, she was able to taste herself on his lips.

Next his shirt and pants came off. She got a look at his scar for the first time in a long time as he was pulling off his boxers and it looked, well the area around it looked swollen and painful. She felt tears springing to her eyes for some reason. He must be in a lot of pain and yet not a peep of it was uttered to her. It was heartbreaking in a way.

"You okay? You look like your dog just died." House said, he was sufficiently aroused and in the light she could see just how big he was. This was going to be fun. She shook away the heartbroken feelings for a moment and reached out to embrace him.

"Fine, everything is fine." She said as he came into her arms and entered her waiting body with a thrust. After a few moments of him doing the work, and her enjoying it immensely, she figured his leg must be killing him. In the heat of the moment she reversed their positions so she was on top, looking down at him. He groaned loudly, looking up at her. She started to move up and down, riding him at a moderate pace. His hands came up and caressed her breasts gently.

"Mmm God Cuddy." He said softly, and she smiled down at him, "Faster..." He directed. She didn't have to be told twice, and so she started up and down even faster than before. From then on in there was no more talking, just the two enjoying each others bodies until they became one in a magnificent orgasm, one so strong it brought tears to Cuddy's eyes. When she was done she collapsed on top of him for a moment and then rolled over so she was laying next to him, his arm wrapped around her protectively.

"I love you so much." She breathed in his ear and then kissed his cheek softly. A tear spilled down her cheek and she wiped it away before he could spot it. This was the start to a perfect day, the pain in her foot was completely forgotten. She wished that it could be this way forever, but she didn't know the winds of change were blowing.

A few hours later, after they had made love two more times, Cuddy was riding the narcotic train to sleep, and House knew he had to check his phone. It was Amber who had called before and she was demanding to see him. He didn't exactly know how much he could say no to her before she was true on her word and got him disbarred. Reluctantly he got out of bed, leaving a naked and very asleep Cuddy behind.

He grabbed his phone from the chair and turned it on. Ten missed calls in the past few hours. All from Amber. Shit. He looked at Cuddy, grabbed his cane, and went out into the hallway, shutting the door behind him. He pressed the button to redial the wicked bitch of PPTH and put the phone to his ear. It rang twice before she picked up, by that time he was in the kitchen looking for alcohol of any kind.

"Don't you EVER do that again." Amber snapped at him, "Where the fuck were you?"

"I told you, taking a dump." He replied blandly, finding a bottle of scotch hidden under the sink. As quick as he could he opened it up and took in two big gulps. It was strong stuff, practically took his breath away.

"For five hours?" Amber yelled.

"Calm down." He said, "I was helping Cuddy get settled in. I can't just drop everything and be your pimp."

"Honey, that's the nature of this deal." Amber replied, "Get with the program or expect hell. Next time I call, you better be fucking ready for me." Then she hung up. House pulled his phone away and gave it a death stare, before slamming it down on the counter. He took two more gulps of scotch and replaced the bottle under the sink. He didn't know why exactly Cuddy had the bottle there, but it was probably for good reason.

After that, he left his phone on the counter, went into the bathroom to pee, and then joined Cuddy back in bed. She stirred a little and her eyes opened just a crack. "Where'd you go?" She murmured, more asleep than awake.

"Just to pee." He said, which was sort of the truth. She didn't have to know about the phone call with Amber. She smiled and snuggled up next to him. He placed his arms around her and stroked her hair as she fell back asleep. He couldn't have loved and hated his life more than at that moment.

"Took the day off yesterday I see." Chase said as House entered the office. House looked at him and set his stuff down on a chair. They had recently finished a case, and as everyone knew, new cases didn't come flying into the ER on a daily basis.

"I do recall Cameron telling me something about an Australian man doing six months of _my _clinic duty if it turned out I was alive. Bargain with God or some such?" House said with a smirk. Cameron, who was making coffee snickered, and Chase just looked perturbed. He glanced at his girlfriend, who would look anywhere but him.

"Whatever." Chase finally said and left. House didn't have much to do but catch up on paperwork, but he had Cameron for that so he walked over and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"How's the leg?" She asked him, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Better than Cuddy's foot." He said gloomily.

"You know, you have the right to complain, even if it's only to the team." Cameron replied, taking a sip of coffee. House didn't feel he had a right to complain to anyone. He still had his leg, Cuddy was missing part of her foot. What gave him the right to walk around acting like he was in pain? He'd give it a few months and _then _bring it up. Maybe even wait til Cuddy could walk again, then they could complain at each other all in good fun, then go home and have sex.

"Meh, it'll get better." He said, not believing that at all.

"Wow, I didn't know you even possessed empathy." Foreman said.

"It was hiding behind my narcissism gland." House snapped at him, "Which was pushed away once Cuddy...yadda yadda yadda...don't you have anything better to do?"

"Not really, but I'll find something." Foreman said and then got up and left. Cameron smiled slightly and came up behind House, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"It's good to have you back, House." She said and then walked over to the second desk where she started to go through files. House took a sip of his coffee and then pulled his vicodin bottle from his pocket. He almost wished he could be like Cuddy, in a narcotic daze, in bed, doing nothing and getting paid for it. He popped a pill and headed out of the office. It was time to pay Wilson a visit.

Wilson was in his office, as expected, and so House walked right in and sat down. "So I slept with Cuddy." Was the first thing he said. Wilson looked up from the paper he was reading and sighed loudly.

"We all assumed that already happened." He said, "Anything else?"

"Who's 'we all'?" House asked although he could very well guess it included the man he was looking at and his three ducklings.

"Do you have to ask?" Wilson said and then the phone started to ring. Wilson picked it up, ignoring that House was there for the moment. This was good, it gave House a chance to ponder how he was going to ask Wilson about being blackmailed. He didn't think he would right out tell him about Amber and his situation, but he didn't know what to do and certainly couldn't tell Cuddy. As he was thinking he wasn't listening to the conversation. He only looked over to Wilson when the phone was hung up.

"Wilson, I-"

"Have to get going." Wilson said, his voice shaking so slightly that maybe only House would have noticed. His face was flushed and it looked like he had gotten a few degrees warmer. House was 99% positive the man was aroused. Who had been on the phone? Dammit! The one time he didn't pay attention to a phone conversation _this _happened.

"Who was on the phone?" House asked, not making any move to leave.

"Patient, I have to deliver some bad news." Wilson lied, badly.

"You get aroused before telling people they are going to die a horrible death?" House asked accusingly. This caused Wilson to get indignant and if he was aroused before it certainly went away in that instant.

"First of all you and I both know cancer isn't necessarily a death sentence, and secondly, when I say leave I mean it." Wilson tried to command him.

"Really, who was on the phone?" House asked, not believing anything that was coming out of his mouth.

"OUT!" Wilson yelled standing up and pointing towards the door. House still didn't move, he wasn't intimidated, in fact Wilson's behavior was just making him more curious. Just as House was opening his mouth to speak again, the door opened and Amber walked in. She was wearing a skirt so short it was just below the line of being unprofessional. She smiled wickedly at House.

"Get out of here, alright?" She said.

"Don't have to tell me twice." House said, looking at Wilson suspiciously. He could only draw the conclusion that the person on the phone had been Amber, but there wasn't enough proof to connect the dots...yet. "Stone cold bitch." He muttered as he passed her. If she heard him she didn't make any indication of it. He stepped into the hall and slammed the door behind him. This day was just weird, and it was about to get weirder.

Cuddy had returned home from physical therapy an hour ago and her foot was killing her. They wanted her to do exercises with it but all she was thinking was _screw that. _Her whole foot hurt as she climbed into the tub with a glass of wine, a bottle of percocet, and a pack of cigarettes. She found it was rather hard to take a shower with her foot the way it was. After a few days walking on it (if that ever happened) she supposed that she would be able to stand long enough for one but for now, whatever.

She had given House an extra key to her place just incase he got worried and needed to check on her. That, and she wanted him to know that he was absolutely invited to come over at any time. They had spent time in the woods together surviving, she didn't care when he decided to drop in.

After shutting the water off, she leaned back in the tub and submerged herself. Lazily she reached for the wine and the pills, taking out two and downing them. Two was over her dosage but she was a doctor and knew the side effects. All the thoughts about narcotics not ruling her life like House were out the window since physical therapy. Hell, she didn't even know how House functioned on just one or two vicodin. She always suspected he was taking more than that but never caught him doing more and most likely just wanted to think better of him than that. Now she understood why he did what he did, and why he was so damn pissed off all the time.

Once the pills were down she lit up a cigarette and took a long drag. She wished more than anything that she had some weed. As a doctor she knew that weed was not physically addictive, but she'd be damned it if wasn't mentally. Maybe she could slyly ask House how he would get some. It was clear to her that he probably smoke up on occasion and it all made sense why he always made a big stink about random drug tests when they first started. She never tested him any more, and now she knew why.

"CUDDY?" She heard his voice from the living room.

"Bathroom!" She called lazily and took another drag of her cigarette. House found his way in there and looked at her in the tub. Instead of making a rude comment about her being naked he just sat down on the toilet. She knew something was going on with him but she didn't know what. Her head was swimming now with the percocet and wine. She felt warm and floaty, the last thing on her mind at that point was her foot.

"I think Wilson is sleeping with Amber." He said, reaching into his pocket for his drug of choice. Slowly, she turned her head to look at him, thinking that had to be the most ridiculous thing he had said in a long time.

"Maybe you should cut back on the vicodin." She suggested and then snickered, tapping out the ashes from her cigarette into the ashtray she had brought in there.

"Cuddy, do I jump to irrational conclusions...often?" He said, quickly adding the last word to the sentence before she could say anything. He was right though, House had no reason to say that Wilson was boning Amber without evidence, and he was House after all.

"What makes you think that?" She asked, picking up her glass of wine with her free hand and taking a sip.

"Just things I've seen." House said, not going into detail.

"Well let me know when you are sure. Then we can have some sort of intervention." Cuddy replied with a smile. Had she been sober she might have gotten mad, but as it was, she was riding high and it didn't really matter to her one way or the other at that point. Yeah Amber was a bitch and Wilson was a nice guy who was libel to get hurt by her, but they were two consenting adults and what was going to happen would happen.

"How much percocet have you been taking?" House asked, coming over to the tub and sitting down next to it, adjusting his position so he would be comfortable. She narrowed her gaze at him and took another drag from her smoke.

"How many vicodin have _you _been taking?" She countered. He went silent, obviously not wanting to answer her. "I can hold my own House. I'd probably take less if I had some pot."

"Don't tell me you want to smoke up." House said, sounding concerned.

"I'd prefer it to pills actually." She said, her honestly switch had been turned on as soon as she had downed the pills. House rolled his eyes and looked at her. She was sure this was not a version of herself he was used to. Drinking, downing painkillers, smoking, asking for pot...could she get any different?

"What if I get you some and you promise me that's the last you'll ever have." House said after a moment of thinking. Cuddy perked up at the idea. Yes, she would have one last hurrah with pot and call it over and done with.

"Sounds great. Where do you get it anyway?" She asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Guy named Slash...you don't even want to know how we met." House replied. It was true, she didn't, what ever sordid reason brought them together could remain unknown to her for the time being. She was happy that he was willing to do this for her, he was really going out on a limb. She swore to herself that it would totally be the last time. She didn't know this was just the beginning.


	11. Blowing Up Your Mind

Flare

Chapter XI:

Author's Note: Anyone know what IBS is? Well I have it and apparently it doesn't want me to work on this story! LoL! Well I'll show it! Thanks to my continuing readers! PLeiaSolo, if you are still reading, stick with it! I know it's bizarre and confusing but that's how I roll! LoL! Thanks again and enjoy the next chapter!

Two weeks later, Cuddy was down to her last bit of pot. House her a decent amount and told her to make it last because that was the last of it she was going to see. As she was rolling the joint she was thinking about all the places she could possibly get more. Almost every day she came home from physical therapy she would smoke up. It took her mind off of the pain more than the percocet, but she wouldn't say the perks weren't helping. In fact she always took two of them along with the pot. House didn't know about that part.

House was at the hospital a lot now, he barely dropped by to see her and she didn't know why. Also, she didn't really care because she had her weed and it didn't really matter where the hell he was. That of course was until she was completely out. So she kicked her feet up on the bed and lit up the joint. There was some Natalie Merchant playing on the small iHome in her room, the lights were dim, everything was perfect. She took a hit and held it in as long as she could. She was trying to save half of the joint for a later time, so holding it in was the best option to get a longer high, that was her logic at least.

The stuff he had gotten her was as good as the pot brownie stuff he had brought her in the hospital. Luckily her tolerance was still low enough that she didn't need that much to get high. Once she put the joint out, to save for later, she lit up a cigarette and waited for it to kick in. She had been smoking cigarettes almost non stop since she got home, she had told House that she was going to stop at one pack, but she did not. Slowly her life was spinning out of control, and yet she didn't realize it because no one was around to tell her so.

When she appeared at physical therapy she was never stoned on pot or tripped out on perks. It was when she got home that she found she needed to unwind from the day, that's when it all came crashing down on her, when she was alone. She supposed that if House would visit more, then she wouldn't be getting trashed all the time. That was just a pipe dream though, she was going down a dark path and subconsciously she knew it, but she just couldn't stop herself.

"You want me to _what_?" House said, absolutely surprised and disgusted by what Amber had just told him to do. He would say she TOLD him and not SUGGESTED it because they were about to get down with one of her little sex games. He had tried everything to get them caught in the act, even paging Cameron at the exact time they were in her locked office. No dice. Cameron always showed up thirty seconds after they were done and he had nothing to say to her, so eventually she stopped answering his pages even when they said 911.

Wilson was of no help because he was sleeping with the enemy and she had him wrapped around her finger. He had told Cuddy this on numerous occasions but Cuddy was in her own little world. He would have helped her out of it but with the pain in his leg, the double dosing of vicodin, and the fact that Amber had him under his thumb, he was just too stressed out to worry about a little pot smoking. If only he knew it was WAY more than that.

"I want you to choke me." Amber said again, "What's the problem?"

"I'm not going to choke you. That's just fucked up." House said and then turned to leave.

"Then I think it's time for a mandatory urine test, or you're fired." Amber said with a wicked look in her eye. House knew that with a urine test, the pot would show up in his system, because it had only been two weeks. He cursed himself for being a semi-regular user, to the point where the THC stayed in his system longer than he wanted it to. He turned and looked at her, now he really wanted to hurt her.

It wasn't that he thought choking her during sex would be that bad. He was a doctor, he would know when to stop. The problem he had with it was that he might not be able to. If Cuddy had asked him to do this (and he knew she never, ever would) he was sure there would be safe words in place, and he would never cross the threshold. As it was, though, this was Amber and the idea of strangling her almost aroused him...almost.

"Fine, but I stop when I want unless you signal." House said, "Which means I control every aspect. I don't care if you can "handle" more, or want it harder, we do it my way." He was serious because he didn't need to be fired or disbarred. Fired he could handle, but losing his medical license was more than he could bare. She would take away his livelihood, his reason for living, well other than Cuddy.

"Lets do it hot shot." Amber said and then approached him. He closed his eyes and let the dominant side take over. As time passed he was getting off on it more and more, she was rewiring his brain and he didn't like it. What if he tried to pull this shit on Cuddy when they were having sex? It just didn't feel right. "Oh Master House I've been a very, bad little girl." She whispered to him.

They were in her office and the door was locked. The only person libel to bother them was Wilson and House knew that he was with a patient because he had seen the woman go into the oncologist's office as he was leaving to meet Amber on one of her little sex calls. He hated that she could go from raving bitch to submissive whore in three seconds, and he hated himself for switching character so fast too.

"You little whore." He growled and backhanded her, hard. He let the anger flow through him freely. Part of him knew that he wasn't going to like choking her, and part of him longed for it. He let the dance begin.

Later that night, Cuddy was zoned out on her percocet listening to more Natalie Merchant. The playlist was on repeat and for some reason she didn't find herself getting sick of it. She was reading a book, the same one from the camping trip. Normally it wouldn't have taken her so long to finish a damn book but between the pot, the wine, and the perks, she spent more time staring at the words than actually reading. She would read a sentence and a word would catch her eye. Then she would ponder that word for ten or twenty minutes before remembering that she was trying to read.

"Cuddy?" The familiar voice of House called from the other room. He hadn't stopped over in almost a week, she wondered what he wanted. Not that she would scoff at him and send him away. She enjoyed his company very much and was glad that he finally took the time to show up.

"Bedroom!" She called, reaching for a cigarette to light. He stumbled into the room looking drunker than holy hell. She lit up the smoke and stood up using one of her crutches, the room spun for a moment before she shut her eyes tightly and reopened them slowly. Then everything was just fine.

"Fuck me." He said as he embraced her.

"What?" Cuddy asked, not that she didn't want to, but how could he just show up there drunk as a skunk and want sex?

"Please..." He whispered and in his plea she could hear that he wanted to tell her to make love to him yet it was something he just couldn't say to her. She was a little taken aback by this. What was wrong with him? He looked like a train wreck and she couldn't feel more bad for him if she tried.

"Sure, okay." She whispered and hopped over to the bedside table where she snuffed out her cigarette. She motioned to him and sat down on the bed. He came over to her and pulled her into his arms, kissing her gently on the lips. She could taste the tequila he had consumed probably not too long ago.

Both of their lives were in a hole that was getting deeper, but neither one could help the other out because they were too busy trying to get out of their own respective places. Neither one really noticed how bad the other one was doing. At that very moment Cuddy just assumed House had a bad day. It wasn't unusual for him to get trashed after hard case or a lecture from Amber. If only she knew.

She was only in her robe because she had taken a bath shortly before he came over. Under it she was wearing nothing, and that gave him easy access. He pulled the belt to the robe off and opened it up, gazing down at her naked form. "House, are you..."

"Shh." He whispered, putting his finger to her lips. She kissed the tip of it gently and removed the robe all the way. After reversing their positions so he was the one on his back, she started to undress him. He just sort of lay there and let her go to work, reaching up to gently stroke her hair from time to time. She couldn't get out of her head that something was wrong with this picture but it didn't stop her from continuing.

Once she had his pants off she climbed up his body and stopped to take his cock in her mouth. She was just as aroused as he was, maybe even more. It seemed like it had been ages, were they dating? Were they just fuck buddies? What was going on here? He groaned and put his hands in her hair but he applied no pressure to her head whatsoever. Normally he would be trying to get her to take him in deeper, a little forceful but not overly so. This time he was doing nothing. She pulled her mouth away from him and replaced it with her hand, looking into his eyes as she stroked him.

He was distant, in some far off place that she couldn't imagine. He was so incredibly sad at that moment, she started to tear up. She looked away from him and blinked the tears back. Something was telling her that he needed this, and she should not get so emotional, at least not until it was over. Slowly she straddled him and took his cock into her body with a loud groan. He was just sort of laying there letting her do whatever she wanted, use him like he was a toy. This was all sorts of wrong.

"House," She groaned and reached for his hands, placing them on her hips, "Fucking takes two people you know." She started to grind down and his hands took a firm grasp on her but he didn't do much more. She wasn't about to use him just to masturbate herself, she wanted more of a reaction than he was giving her. He groaned slightly and thrust upward almost imperceptibly.

"Cuddy I love you." He groaned, looking deep into her eyes. She looked back down at him and smiled, a tear wanted to escape from her eye to her cheek but she wouldn't let it.

"I love you too, House." She said back sincerely. She reached up and caressed his face. Slowly but surely she made her way to orgasm. She repeatedly told him that was going to happen and usually they would cum together, but this time, he didn't release. Once she had climaxed she kept going for a while even though it was a little painful. After about five minutes of that he urged her to stop and she did, climbing off of him and into his arms by his side. Something was deeply wrong, but she was tired now and the perks weren't helping to keep her awake. "Are you okay?" She said through a yawn.

"Fine, just fine." He whispered back, pushing some stray hair out of her face. "Get some sleep." She forced a smile at him and slowly her eyes fluttered closed. In the morning he would be gone and she would forget all about this.

Amber was just about to mount a very naked, very aroused, and very tied down Wilson when her doorbell started to ring repeatedly. Both of them looked at each other, annoyed, but the ringing would not stop. It was apparent that whoever was at the door knew that they had to be home. They were right, it was almost ten o'clock at night anyway. Amber got off of the bed and grabbed her robe, looking over Wilson with hunger.

"I'll take care of this, you stay." She ordered as she put on her obscenely short silk robe. She left the bedroom, shutting the door behind her and headed down the stairs towards the front door. As soon as she unlocked it, it opened and House waltzed right in, even more drunk than he had been with Cuddy. Of course, she didn't know that. "House? Wow are _you _drunk." She accused.

"What did you do to me?" He demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Amber asked, folding her hands over her chest. He was accusing her of something, but he was also drunk and it was probably the stupidest thing in the world.

"I can't get off on vanilla sex."

"Probably cause you are so drunk it's probably dangerous. Now I'm busy so could you-" As she spoke she tried to push him out of the door but he wouldn't have it and pushed her right back. He ended up backing her into a wall and pinning her there, shutting her up.

"I can get off drunk, I've done it many times. Not to mention this was Cuddy we are talking about. So what's the deal?" He demanded. His breath was so strong with alcohol she would have been worried had she been smoking. Since she wasn't in submissive mode, his dominance was just pissing her off. She was ready to dominate Wilson, and that switch didn't just turn off. If he wanted to play then she would play.

"I think I can fix this." She said with a wicked smile, slipping out of his grasp easily only because he was drunk. She walked over to the couch, sat down, and patted the seat next to her. He narrowed his gaze at her and then shambled over to the couch, sitting down on it sloppily. Immediately she topped him, pinning him down.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting you off." She said in a throaty voice.

"I don't want you to even touch me." He threatened and went to push her off. She grabbed his wrists and pinned them back towards the couch. Had he not been drunk he might have been able to figure out how to leave, but the vicodin and tequila were clouding his brain. She was going to have some amazing fun with him, control him, use him.

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just close them." She said, "I'm going to feed you some hypothetical situation with Cuddy and we'll see if you get off on it. If what you are saying is true, we'll know in a minute."

"I don't see how-"

"Shut up and listen." She demanded in such a tone that it looked like she scared him. She wasn't exactly worried about Wilson up in bed. Although he was restrained, they were easily escapable in an emergency. Besides he was a good little toy and would wait for her as long as it took. That was why she liked him so much. She leaned into his ear and started to talk.

"Cuddy's been a naughty little girl and you need to punish her. So you force her to her knees and tell her to suck your cock. She's not listening. This makes you mad and so you slap her across the face and tell her to be the slut that she is...you know it's in her." Amber said softly. House indeed had his eyes closed and it seemed like he was listening intently. He had stopped trying to struggle about thirty seconds ago and he was taking in her voice, taking in her ideas, and she was loving it. Between her legs, which pinned him down she could feel him growing aroused. It was working, "So she takes your cock into her mouth, maybe a tear is running down her face. But she's not giving you the blow job that you know she can. You grab her hair, and shove her forward, penetrating her mouth deeper. It feels so good, the control, her throat muscles around you, contracting as she struggles to breathe..."

"Stop." House groaned, opening his eyes. This was when he started to struggle again, but it was a weak, drunken struggle that wasn't working. It almost seemed like he didn't want to get up anyway, he was just being defiant. She rubbed her bare pussy against the bulge in his pants, she was getting aroused due to the sheer fact that she was causing him to be aroused when he didn't want to be.

"Oh but you love this House. You want to fuck Cuddy's mouth, her throat, her pussy, and maybe even that tight little ass. You want to hold her down and tell her to listen to you. Tell her that she's a slut only there for your pleasure and it doesn't matter what the fuck she wants. You're the master, you're in control." Amber continued, her lips so close to his ear that she was almost brushing up against the skin.

"Shut up Amber." He groaned, and yet she felt his hips thrusting upwards trying to meet her pussy, trying to thrust into something that he couldn't because he was bound by his jeans and she wasn't about to let him. She smiled and added the piece de resistance.

"Oh God House, I've been so bad, I need to be punished, I'm just you're little whore. Fuck me House, fuck me hard, only your huge cock can get me off and-" She was speaking in Cuddy's voice. Almost. She knew their voices were very similar to begin with and all she really had to do was modify hers to have a slight accent. She had been practicing this when she was bored, what for? She didn't know until that very moment. Before she could finish her little "I'm Cuddy and I'm a bad girl" speech House groaned louder than he had before and his hips thrust up. She knew he had reached orgasm. She then hopped off of him like nothing had ever happened.

"Yep, I mind fucked you good."

"You little..."

"Amber, is everything okay down here?" Wilson asked, coming down the stairs in his robe, which thankfully wasn't obscenely short. Amber shook her head slightly, as if to clear it, and then turned to Wilson.

"House showed up. He's a little trashed so I let him sit down. We started to talk and I thought coffee might be in order-"

"I'm leaving you bitch." House snapped, grabbing his cane and getting up sloppily, "The cab is waiting for me anyway."

"House?" Wilson asked sounding a little more than confused. No doubt he was wondering why his soon to be ex best friend had shown up at her place in the middle of the night. "Why did you even-"

"I don't know." House nearly shouted. Amber was having a hard time not smiling over all of this. She knew she had to look concerned and caring, or else the charade would all be over. She had successfully done what she had set out to do with him. Control his body and his mind. "Why don't you go upstairs and spank your sub." House said before leaving and slamming the door. Amber turned to Wilson. Now she could smile, she was about to fuck someone for real and she'd be damned if she said she wasn't looking forward to it.


	12. Full Circle

Flare

Chapter XII:

Author's note: Took a break from everything, I'm back. Just so you know I won't have internet from July 30th til the 2nd of August. I know my story is weird, but honestly I'm going with it til the end so no one can say "Another huddy you didn't complete yadda yadda" SO that being said, thanks for sticking with me if you still are. If you have given up on me then poo on you! Enjoy the next chapter, I know that I will.

A week later, Cuddy had decided that she wanted more weed. She didn't know why, or even how she would acquire some but she was desperate. Her physical therapy had been going well, she was learning how to stand on her own, but that made her foot hurt something terrible. She still couldn't do it without her crutches being by her side, but she was making progress and that was the good thing.

When she got home that afternoon, House was at her place, but he was just watching TV. As it would turn out he was watching a porn. Two women, one was chained down and the other was using a strap-on on her. Cuddy was used to seeing this sort of thing by now because House had decided he'd rather get off watching stuff like this than have sex with her. As it was, though, she didn't care, she was way to busy trying to find a drug that would help with the pain in her foot.

As he sat there watching, she came in behind him. He was too distracted, not really jacking off but getting close to that point. She rolled her eyes and spotted his bag. Didn't he say that he knew some guy named Slash that got him his pot? Maybe there was a number in his phone or something. As quietly as she could, she slipped her hand into his bag and removed his phone.

"Hey Cuddy." He said suddenly, not tearing his eyes away from the TV for a second. She thought then that she had been caught, but he didn't noticed.

"See you got your favorite movie on." She replied, slipping the phone into her back pocket. She would return it before he even realized that it was missing. No harm, no foul.

"Can't talk, watching, later sex." He said blandly. She rolled her eyes and made her way into the bedroom, closing the door behind her quickly. She hopped over to the bed and sat down on it, pulling the phone from her pocket beforehand. After pulling up his list of contacts, she searched through the "S" section and found nothing. It was frustrating her to no end, but she realized that House was probably smart enough not to list a man named Slash in his phone.

That's when she decided to start at the "A" section and work her way down. When she got to the "L's" something caught her eye. There was a man named Stephen Lash. S-Lash. Slash. It was the only name like it in the phone and hell, she was desperate. Quickly she grabbed a note pad and wrote down his number. Now it was time to return the phone.

When she walked back out into the living room, House was right in the middle of his self pleasure fest. She felt sort of bad because as much as he hadn't offered himself to her, she hadn't offered herself to him. Maybe it was time to do something about that. She slipped the phone back into the bag and came around to the couch and sat next to him. Slowly he turned and looked at her. She smiled wickedly and immediately went down, taking his cock into her mouth.

"Cuddy," He groaned, almost in a warning tone. She didn't know why part of him wouldn't want her to do this, but she continued regardless. He groaned loudly and put his hand in her hair. If she only knew about Amber and what she had tricked his mind into liking, she may not have been surprised at what happened next. She was going at her normal pace when suddenly he forced her head down, hard.

This startled her and instantly her throat rebelled and locked up. If he had given her time, then yeah she could have gotten him all in there but at that point she wasn't ready for that. Normally when she tried to pull back, at any time, he would let her, but at that point he was holding her down. Her hands came up and she placed them on his thigh, trying to get leverage to push herself back up. Finding that she couldn't breathe properly was sending her into a panic.

"Take it." He growled. What was wrong with him? He had never been like this before, ever. The weirdest thing was, she was getting aroused by his rough touch. She knew it was wrong to be getting aroused, he was essentially raping her mouth, but the dominance, the control...it was something she needed in her life at that point. Everything had been spinning out of control for her and here he was taking control.

Tears sprung to her eyes as she tried to breathe when in a second he let go of her completely and she pulled away. Coughing and gagging. The tears in her eyes spilled out and she looked at him. She was confused with his actions as much as she was confused that it had ignited a spark in her.

"Cuddy, I am so so-"

"Don't even." She whispered and then grabbed her crutches and hurried out of the room. At that point she didn't know what to think of him or herself. She would make a call to this Stephen Lash guy and be done with House for a while, at least until she could figure out why she liked the dominance so much.

He left very quickly after she decided to hide out in the bedroom. She saw his car pull out of the driveway as she sat there in her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest. She was so incredibly confused about everything, why did she like it? Why did he do it? What was going on? A tear slid down her cheek and she wiped it away angrily. No, she wouldn't think about this right now. Instead she would call Slash and get herself some weed.

She picked up her phone and dialed the number that she had written down. It rang three times and just as she was about to lose her nerve and hang up, someone picked up, "Mickey." It was a female voice.

"I'm sorry, I was looking for um...Slash." Cuddy said her hand starting to tremble slightly.

"He's on vacation for five to ten, I'm taking over. How can I help you?" She replied like this was an everyday transaction about to be made.

"Well, you see I've been smoking some pot my friend used to get from Slash but I mean..." She paused, was she really about to ask for something stronger than pot? Yeah she was, "Do you have anything better?"

"What's your friend's name?"

"Why does that matter?"

"I wanna make sure you're cool." Mickey said, sounding distracted. Cuddy swallowed hard, if she told this Mickey woman who she had gotten the number from, would Mickey in turn tell House that she had called? Then again, she wasn't giving out _her _name, just his.

"House." She said softly, almost as if House was in the other room and could hear her.

"Oh yeah, Slash likes him. Who am I speaking with?" Mickey asked, and suddenly there was music in the background. Cuddy was a bit distracted by this, but she did wonder if she should use her real name. How would they know to get it to her if she didn't though? House used his real name apparently, so what was the damage in using hers?

"Cuddy." She said, there was a pause on the line, "Hello?"

"Sorry, music was too loud." Mickey said, turning the music back down to a tolerable level, "Did you say Cuddy?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. What can I do ya for?" Mickey asked in a smooth business like tone.

"What can you get me that's stronger than weed?" Cuddy asked, "But relatively safe in small doses?" There was a pause and it sounded like Mickey was going through some papers. The music came up a level again.

"I can get you demoral on the cheap." Mickey said. Cuddy wondered how this Mickey seemed to know her tastes so well. Demoral would be perfect, she couldn't write a script for it herself, nor could she ask someone else to do it for her without arousing suspicion. They would tell her that percocet was good enough, but it wasn't good enough, not any more.

"Liquid?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure can. Extra for clean syringes though." Mickey said as if this was a transaction she made every day. "Give me a second and I'll quote you a price."

"Thanks Mickey." Cuddy said, feeling relief wash over her. In a way this was good, with Slash she might have only gotten more pot and in that case House would eventually smell it on her. Demoral had no smell and she could inject it straight into her injured foot. She wore a protective sock over it all the time anyway so House would never think to look there. She sat back on the bed and waited on hold. Things were looking up.

House had far from gotten off by his act with Cuddy. As aroused as it had made him and as bad as he wanted to cum by forcing her to do that he realized it was wrong, to do with her at least. Now he was outside of Amber's place, pacing back and fourth. She hadn't called upon him but he needed to fuck something and fast. He hadn't seen her since the week before when she had mind fucked him.

After another moment of thinking, he banged on the door as hard as he could. Her car was in the driveway so he was assuming that she was home. He could only hope that Wilson wasn't there because what he was about to do to his girlfriend was appalling. Amber finally answered, dressed in a long black negligee. Her hair was completely down and rested just below her waist. He was dimly aware of the fact that this was the first time he had seen her when her hair wasn't up in some fashion.

"You, me, NOW." He demanded, forcing his way into the town house. Amber immediately backed up and tried to speak, but he hit her across the face so hard that the next day she would have to cover the bruise with makeup. "You know what I want and how I want it so hop to it." Without actually physically forcing her she did what she was told.

If she would have spoke up, if she would have said no or used the safety word, then he would have stopped, he had enough control in him to at least do that. She wasn't speaking up, though, and the look in her eyes confirmed that this was what she wanted anyway. He slammed the door behind him and found that in an instant she was sucking his cock like a pro. He groaned and grabbed a fistful of her hair, jamming her head farther onto him.

"God Cuddy." He groaned, his eyes closed. Amber didn't seem to like this and she muttered something in protest, but he didn't let go of her head. In his mind she was just a whore anyway, and with his eyes closed he could pretend she was anyone he damn well felt like pretending that she was. With him in her mouth the way he was she could barely protest against it and that was the way he liked it. "Oh fuck yeah."

She continued on her quest to get him off when suddenly he pulled her head back and tilted it up so she could look at him. She was panting hard, her chest heaving. She was just as aroused as he was if not more. He glared down at her, the bane of his existence, and spit in her face. Using the grip on her hair that he already had, he pulled her to her feet. Then he slammed her up against the nearest wall and pushed her negligee up.

"House..."

"It's SIR you damn well know that!" He growled in her ear before slapping her across the ass harder than he ever had. She groaned loudly and before she knew what was happening he thrust into her from behind. She cried out in a throaty voice, much like he pictured Cuddy would. Once again he closed his eyes and leaned into Amber, picturing Cuddy the whole time. Amber was just a sex toy anyway, there for his pleasure. She could take it, she had before and she would again.

"House..." She groaned again, she sounded almost as if she was trying to warn him about something. He paid no heed to her though as he continued to thrust. Whatever she wanted to say she could say it when he was finished. That's when he heard the glass shatter behind him.

"HOUSE! THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" It was Wilson's voice. House's eyes popped open and he snapped back into reality. His head turned ever so slightly and he pulled away from Amber, making himself decent as quickly as possible. It seemed that Wilson had come into the room with two glasses of wine and immediately dropped them when he saw what was going on. How was he going to explain himself? And _why _didn't Amber do anything to stop him before he had gotten started? "Are you raping her?"

"James," Amber said softly, trying to catch her breath, "This is not what it looks like." A weight felt like it was lifted from House's shoulders, at least she wasn't crying rape as he expected her to do. He stood there dumbfounded as to what explanation she was going to give to Wilson. She pulled her skirt down and started crying, hard, like she was scared.

She raced over to Wilson and pulled him into a tight embrace. _Let the manipulation begin _House thought angrily. The next words to come out of Amber's mouth would damn him in the eyes of Wilson forever, or at least until House could punch his way out of this situation. "He's blackmailing me for sex, this is how he always does it. It comes out of nowhere and-"

"YOU LYING BITCH!" House yelled.

"Is this true House?" Wilson asked.

"Wilson, who do you know better, why would I blackmail her for sex when Cudd-"

"Cuddy won't do what he wants! She's...he...he told me he can't get off on vanilla sex and needs me because...because he knows things that I just can't tell you, James." Amber sobbed into Wilson's chest. Why Wilson chose to believe her over him would always remain a mystery to him, but that's exactly what happened.

"She's blackmailing me." House growled.

"Good one House." Wilson sneered back at him, "I'd like you to leave."

"You've got to believe me I-"

"He said leave, House." Amber sniffled, turning to look at him with a gaze that said "don't even _try _to fuck with me". House was at a crossroads at that point. He could say he had proof that Amber was blackmailing him, not the other way around, but then he would expose himself, his medical license would get yanked, and he'd be up shit creek. He was so worried about that he was willing to sacrifice his friendship with Wilson, at least until he could put Amber in her place.

"Fine, you know what? I'm done with your bitch ass. And Wilson, ask her why I'm blackmailing her, I'm sure she'll pull a very nice answer out of her ass." House snapped and then left, slamming the door behind him. He headed down the steps, completely pissed off and fuming. This situation couldn't get any worse if lightening came down and struck him where he stood. He was just going to have to one up her, he would have to, there was no other choice at that point.

Two weeks later, Wilson had decided that enough was enough. After the information that Amber had given him on why House was blackmailing her, even though it was a complete load, Wilson decided that he was going to search House's office for the "evidence" that didn't quite exist. He was in search of naked pictures of Amber. Since there were none, House really had nothing to worry about.

The past two weeks had been all about avoiding his friend, it would just be too awkward to confront him after what he had seen. House didn't seem to want to be around him either, or Amber. He spent most of his time actually doing his job, whether it was in the clinic or on the new case he had just gotten a few days prior. Things at the hospital were tense, and Wilson didn't like it. If he could just get the pictures back from House, then things would settle back into normal...or at least he hoped.

House had gone home for the day, or to Cuddy's place, his information hadn't exactly been up to par. In any case the office was dark and not locked, so Wilson just let himself in. At first he was gentle and careful about what he moved and where he looked. Then he went into a frenzy, especially since he couldn't find anything through his first pass.

He stood in the middle of the trashed office trying to think. Where would House hide something _that _important? There had to be a place, Amber said the only time she saw him with the pictures was in his office anyway. He knew that the next best bet was to search House's condo or even Cuddy's house, but he would never get away with that. The pictures had to be in there, they just had to be. Then inspiration struck.

He went over to House's book collection and started to open each one. Thumbing through pages and shaking each one, just to see if there were any pictures in them. Then, without really even knowing it, his hand rested on the fake book. When he opened it, he saw the pill bottle. Just as frustration was taking over once more he noticed the letter that was tucked behind it. He blinked a few times and pulled it from it's hiding place. It was the note House had hidden and it was from Amber.


	13. The Power Is His

Flare

Chapter XIII:

Author's Note: Thanks for all of you who have stuck with me this long! I appreciate it! Some good stuff coming up in this chapter. Don't want to give anything away though so read and lemme know how you like it! :-D

"Why didn't you tell me that night?" Wilson asked, coming into House's office the next day. House was tired, angry, and completely fucked up at that point. When he looked in the mirror that morning he realized that his eyes were way too bloodshot and he didn't even bother trying to trim the stubble that was usually there so he looked even more like hell than usual. He took a sip from his coffee cup, which actually held a mixture of orange juice and vodka (more vodka than juice) and set it back down on the desk.

"Tell you what?" House asked, completely confused by the line of questioning. He supposed that he could get fired if Amber caught him drinking but at that point he didn't care. He was three seconds away from quitting his job anyway.

"That she had a hold on you. Jesus House, if I would have known..." Wilson produced a copy of the blackmail letter and tossed it down onto House's desk. He picked it up, skimmed it, and set it down calmly.

"So I guess that's the reason my office was trashed this morning. Why the hell were you going through my things?" House demanded and took a big gulp of his morning alcohol.

"Amber said you had...that's not the point. I don't believe anything she says from this moment on. You're going to the police." Wilson insisted. House shook his head. If he went to the police she could still use the information she had to get his license pulled. Didn't matter if she went to jail or got probation or anything like that, he would still be screwed.

"Don't you see how screwed I am?"

"Fine, then I'll go above her head." Wilson said, as if House hadn't thought of all of these things already. House just looked at him annoyed. There really was nothing they could do unless they found something better on Amber. Wilson seemed to accept this look and accept the fact that they were powerless all in that moment. He took a seat across from House and they sat in silence for the moment. "At least tell Cuddy."

"Oh the hell I'm telling Cuddy." House snapped.

"Well then at least have sex with her. She's been complaining to me you know." Wilson said, almost as if he was accusing him of something. House sneered at him and finished off his vodka. He wanted to pour more into the mug but then Wilson would know he was drinking, if he couldn't already tell.

"I can't." House muttered.

"Why? I don't see how Amber-"

"She fucked with my mind Wilson. If I have sex with Cuddy, I'll just end up hurting her." House insisted. He pulled his trusty bottle of vicodin from his pocket and took out a pill. He set it on the desk and spun it around, looking at it, hoping that when he did take it, it would solve all of his problems.

"What are we doing about Amber then?"

"Did you break up with her? Confront her? Anything like that?" House asked, hoping to God that Wilson had not. If he could stay with Amber and pretend like everything was normal, then they might just have a chance at catching her doing something wrong. If she was already at the point where she was blackmailing people then she was probably doing something else that was way worse.

"No, I wanted to see you about this first, I-"

"Stay with her. Go through her house. Find something, _anything_ that will put her in her place." House said and then popped the pill into his mouth, swallowing it dry. At that point Wilson looked completely nonplussed at the request. Then he looked downright pissed off.

"I don't know if I can-"

"You can and you will. You owe it to me for believing her story over mine anyway." House snapped. In his heart he felt that was the truth. Wilson had known him for years, he had known Amber for a few months. How could he have ever taken that bitch's story over his. Wilson looked away from him, drew in a deep breath, and let it out slowly.

"Fine, then we're even." Wilson said, looking back to House. He stood up and offered his hand in a goodnatured, friendly gesture. House looked at him for a moment and then shook it. In his heart he knew that this would work out, he also knew Wilson was the best friend he was ever going to have outside of Cuddy.

While House and Wilson kissed and made up, Cuddy was busy in her house waiting for the package. It came every tuesday after her physical therapy and was usually there for her when she came home. Today it was late. For the past two weeks it had been there and now it wasn't and she was freaking out. What if House decided to drop by before it arrived? What if he caught her shooting demoral into her system? He hadn't really noticed that she had been using something other than percocet but that was only because he was usually only there when it was on the way out of her system.

She was sitting in her living room, tapping her good foot on the ground when she heard a thud at her front door. Something had been slipped through the mail slot. She grabbed her crutches and made her way to the front of the house. There sat the familiar brown package which held the key to her happiness for the rest of the week. She almost squealed with delight as she picked it up and opened it.

Two vials of demoral and more than a few empty syringes. They were packaged in plastic of course and unused. She could definitely afford not to deal in dirty syringes. She supposed she could use the same needle over and over, seeing as how it was going into her own body and no one else's, but keeping a needle around seemed dangerous to her. With each individual one, she could wrap it up and throw it out. If she kept one around, the risk of it breaking or someone finding it was too great. So she would keep using the disposables, it was no sweat off her back.

She crutched her way to the bedroom and sat down on the bed, tossing the walking aides aside. After spreading everything out on the bed, she removed the protective sock from her foot and filled one of the needles with the proper dosage. If she wasn't a doctor she knew she could probably easily overdose on this stuff. It left her to wonder why Mickey had offered it to her in the first place. This stuff wasn't like heroin, it was less potent, leaving the user to think that they needed more than they actually did. It did occur to her that Mickey knew House was a doctor, therefore thought if she was a friend of House's then she was one too.

She found a vein, and even though it was quite painful to keep injecting herself in the same spot, she managed to pull through and get the drug into her system. At first there was the familiar burning all over, the feeling that every muscle was constricting all at once in her chest, arms, and legs. Slowly that feeling gave way to the floaty, relaxed, dream like state she was used to. Taking in a deep breath, she let out a happy sigh and dropped the needle to the floor. Now it was time to pass out, she would worry about eating later.

When she woke up, it was not because she did it on her own. It was because she heard the front door slam. Her eyes opened slowly, she was still under the demoral spell. She slapped her face a few times and tried to sober up, quickly realizing that the evidence of her usage was all around her, she had passed out before cleaning up. The only person who was allowed to come and go as he pleased from her house was House, it could only be him coming in.

"Shit!" She whispered loudly, as she gathered up the needles and the vials. Maybe she would get lucky and he would go get something to eat or just watch TV. It was a no go, he was quickly approaching the bedroom, she could hear him. "Fuck me!" She opened the drawer to the bedside table, dumped everything in there, and shut it. Just as she was pulling the sock over her track marked foot, the bedroom door opened.

"Did I wake you?" House asked, looking drunker than she had ever seen him. She was still trying to pull herself into a sober state, into reality, but it was clear that both of them were now intoxicated as hell. It was barely five o'clock at night and he was drunk. She would have balked at him but she didn't want to be a hypocrite.

"No, I am...was um..." She looked around and picked up the book from the camping trip that she still hadn't finished, "Reading." She forced a smile. At least since he was drunk he probably wouldn't be able to tell that she was high.

"About the other day," He slurred sounding apologetic. She squinted at him as she tried to remember what happened the other day. Then it hit her, the whole blow job thing, all she could remember was liking it. Sure it had happened weeks ago, but he was drunk, she was out of it, and if he wanted to refer to it as "the other day" she was going to let him, "You see Amber-"

"I liked it." She cut him off, not even catching the name Amber in his sentence. He looked at her in disbelief, and she was a little confused herself. Why had she just told him that? She had been so messed about it at the time, and yet she longed for it. Some sort of kink, some sort of control that he could give her that she needed.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah you heard me." She said and then forced herself to her feet, using the bed behind her as balance. Screw vanilla sex, she wanted him to take control. Without using her crutches she sort of limped half hopped over to him. "Make me yours."

"This is what you want?" He asked, looking down at her. She looked up at him and smiled. Her head nodded enthusiastically, this was what she wanted, no going back. "Safety word is apple."

"Like we'll be needing it." She quipped. He laughed and forced her down onto her knees swiftly. She put up a bit of a struggle, thinking that's what he wanted, and the fact that fighting him made this all the hotter.

"Suck my cock you whore." He growled. In any other situation had he called her a whore he would have gotten himself slapped. However this was different, it was sparking her arousal. She nuzzled her face into his covered crotch for a moment, barely able to contain the moans that were escaping her lips. A moment later she released his member and took it into her mouth.

His hands immediately found her hair and he shoved her forward roughly. Her outcry was muffled but she didn't try to pull back, even when he started to thrust gently. She kept her composure and continued licking and sucking. She knew every trick in the book too, and way better than Amber. It was an amazing turn on that she went from dean of a hospital to cock sucking whore. House groaned loudly, holding her head in place.

"Oh fuck yeah you little slut." He breathed, and if she could have smiled she would have. She continued bobbing her head as much as he would let her, taking more and more of him into her mouth with each pass. Pretty soon she had most of him in her mouth and throat. He was still thrusting gently, and she relaxed her self and let him go to town.

Without warning, he pulled out of her mouth. His hand made a fist around her hair and yanked back on it so she was forced to look up at him. She was in his control now and she knew it, the look she gave him seemed to fuel his arousal even more. He yanked upwards and as smoothly as she could with a bad foot and head full of demoral, she got to her feet. That was when he literally picked her up and threw her on the bed.

"You want me to fuck you?" He asked, coming towards her.

"Oh God yes, fuck me, use me, I'm a bad little girl." She said, playing into his game, feeling so aroused she almost wanted to start touching herself right then and there. He got on the bed with her and ripped her shirt open. Buttons scattered everywhere as he pulled the fabric away from her. By this point she was breathing hard, her chest was heaving, every muscle in her body was screaming for him.

"Yeah you are a bad girl, aren't you?" He asked and then pulled her into a rough kiss. She kissed back and then bit down on his bottom lip hard. Not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to cause pain. He groaned out, pulled away, and his mouth went straight to her neck as he forced her slacks off. She tilted her head to the side and let him undress her, that's when he bit into the tender skin, a lot harder than she had bitten into his lip. A shiver of pleasure went through her body and goosebumps rose on her skin. She cried out in ecstasy.

When he finally did thrust into her waiting body it was done hard and rough. She was loving every moment of it. Her hips came up, her back arching. He continued to bite at her neck, probably drawing some blood with the little nips, but she didn't care, this was heaven for her. Her legs came up and wrapped around his waist tightly, burying him even deeper inside of her.

His thrusts were hard and fast. He was going at it like he hadn't fucked something in a long time, and the truth was he hadn't. She of course didn't know this and didn't really care. The pain, the pleasure, the ultimate connection...she needed this. Suddenly he pulled away from her neck and said, "Look at me." It was more of a demand than a request.

"Yes sir." She groaned, not really knowing where the 'sir' came from, it was just natural she guessed. Their eyes locked, his had an animalistic glow to them and that just drove her even more wild.

"You look at me when you cum, and you say thank you." He growled at her. This demand drove her over the edge and she started to scream out in pleasure, crying his name at the top of her lungs.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you..." She finally said as the spasms through out her body stopped. He had cum at the same time as her, a much needed release. He collapsed next to her and pulled her into his arms tightly.

"God I love you Cuddy." He breathed into her ear and then pulled her into a gentle kiss.

"I love you too House, more than you'll ever know." She said back with a smile and tears shimmering in her eyes. Her head was spinning from the immense pleasure and the residual demoral. It was a feeling she didn't think anything could ever duplicate. She snuggled up close to him and closed her eyes. The last thing she knew before falling asleep was him stroking her hair gently.

"House I don't know how much longer I can do this." Wilson said later that night when House had called him. He had wanted to see if Wilson had found out anything else about Amber. "Sure the sex is great but she disgusts me."

"You aren't breaking up with her until you get dirt on her." House was out in Cuddy's living room smoking a cigarette that he had borrowed from one of her packs. It was a light 100, and he hated those. If he was going to smoke a cancer stick it better damn well hurry up and give him some fucking cancer.

"I know but all I could find was some papers where she had her name signed as 'Mickey' instead of 'McKay'. Do you know a 'Mickey'?" Wilson asked. Of course this name did not draw any connections in House's head, but had he asked Cuddy then he would have figured it out damn quick. So instead he wondered what she could be doing that she would sign her name as Mickey instead of McKay.

"That could mean something. Stay on it. Do whatever you have to do." House directed, taking a drag from the cigarette. He heard Wilson sigh on the other end of the line.

"Oh House...I think this naughty doc needs to be taught another lesson!" He heard Cuddy's voice purr from the bedroom. His dick almost immediately popped up at that comment. There was no way he was going to turn down another chance to go at Cuddy.

"Gotta go. I'm sure Amber needs you anyway-"

"House-"

"Shut up you'll be fine." House said and then hung up the phone. He tossed it aside and put the cigarette out before getting up and heading towards the bedroom. He would teach her a lesson she would never forget.


	14. Coerced

Flare

Chapter XIV:

Author's Note: This story is just like, falling out of me, what can I say? LoL! There's still a lot to happen so don't worry, I'll probably make it up to 20 chapters! Thanks for continuing support and all that, love you guys!

There they were, it was Christmas Eve and Cuddy had arrived with House at the hospital party. It was about seven o'clock at night and the party was grand. Amber surely had spared no expense, but with the way she had of fucking everything that came into her path it was no surprise that she somehow had gotten funding for this event.

It was around this time that Cuddy was used to injecting demoral but had put it off to get in the car with House to come to the party. She excused herself, saying she had to go to the bathroom and crutched her way out of House's sight. Once in the bathroom she found an empty stall and sat down on the toilet seat. She removed her sensible shoe and protective sock before getting the demoral out of her purse. She knew it was dangerous keeping it in there because if House had decided he wanted to go in there for any reason he would find it.

However, he hadn't caught her and the last dose was in the vial. She pulled it out greedily with the needle and injected it into her foot. Instantly that familiar feeling passed over her and her body relaxed. She was ready for a night of Christmas joy.

When she came out of the bathroom she did not see House anywhere, but there was an open bar so she assumed that he was somewhere in that vicinity. It was hard making her way through the crowd on crutches, and on demoral, she kept bumping into people and almost falling over. That's when Amber quickly started to approach her, holding a small, gift wrapped box in her hand.

"Doctor Cuddy! You made it!" She said happily and wrapped her arms around Cuddy in an exaggerated hug. Cuddy rolled her eyes, in reality she had only met Amber about twice in her life, why was the woman so happy to see her? "This is for you. I get gifts for everyone so don't read into it." With that she shoved the gift wrapped box into Cuddy's hands.

"Thank you?" Cuddy said, dumfounded.

"Open it later. It's just for you." Amber said seriously, then winked and made her way back through the crowd quickly. Cuddy looked at the box and seriously thought of just throwing it in the trash. She didn't need any kind of gift from Amber, especially since she didn't need to be in debt to that woman in any kind of way. She knew how hard Amber rode House at work and had already formed an opinion of her through that. How could Amber even expect her to accept the gift?

Instead of tossing it, she shoved it into her purse. Now it was time to find House. On her way through the crowd she managed to put her crutch down on Chase's foot. He yelped out in surprise and pain, turning to see who did it, a cuss word on his lips. Then he saw it was just his old boss. She smiled at him, slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry Chase."

"Cuddy!" He said, a little surprised. She hadn't seen him or Cameron since she had left the hospital. She had talked to him on the phone of course, same with Cameron, but it was a little different seeing him in person. "You look great." He said and then made a move to hug her. She hugged him back, looking around for his girlfriend.

"Where's Cameron?"

"Getting drinks. The line at the bar is as far as the eye can see." Chase said, "Where are you headed? You look like you are on a mission."

"Just to find House, I came here with him at his insistence and I am going to spend time with him." She replied with a laugh. She really didn't want to be there anyway, it was so alien to her, being back in a familiar place that she didn't run any longer. Soon, she told herself, but not today.

"Good luck! This place is packed!" Chase replied, having to shout to be heard over everyone. Cuddy nodded slightly.

"Give Cameron my regards." Cuddy said and then she was off again. The noise was making her head spin and all she really wanted to do was sit down. She sighed and started to make her way toward the bar again. House had to be somewhere, didn't he?

As she was looking for House, the last thing that occurred to her was that he was in Amber's office..._her _office. House had been pulled in there along with Wilson and both of the drinks he was holding. One was for Cuddy of course. Amber locked the doors behind them and shut the blinds. No one was really in this section of the hospital anyway, but it was clear to House that he was about to be a part of something he didn't want to be.

For the past few weeks, leading up to this party, House had only been in contact with Wilson on the phone. During work he and Wilson avoided each other, or staged arguments. They didn't want Amber to know they were working together to bring her down and it looked like she was believing the whole song and dance.

"Finally, I got you two in the same room." Amber said, sitting down behind her desk, putting her feet up on it. She removed a cigar from a box and cut the end off with a gold cutter. "Now be like good friends and kiss and make up." She reached for a lighter and flicked up a flame, lighting the cigar.

"Look, Amber, after what _I _did to you, you really think I want to be in a room with your boyfriend?" House said, really stressing the fact that he had done something to her and sarcastically nonetheless.

"I said kiss and make up." She demanded. House looked at Wilson who wasn't saying anything. In fact he was in the process of downing whatever it was he had gotten to drink. House looked at his scotch on the rocks and then Cuddy's vodka and cranberry juice. In three quick gulps the scotch was gone and he set the glass down on Amber's desk.

"I'm sorry, James." House said through clenched teeth, like he was really mad. Wilson knew that he wasn't mad but had to keep up the charade. House held his hand out for Wilson to shake, "Friends?" House could feel Amber's gaze on them, she was waiting for something, but what? Wilson set his empty glass down and shook House's hand sarcastically.

"Can I go now?" Wilson asked.

"Not until you actually kiss." Amber said, puffing on her cigar. Wilson's jaw dropped open and House just started to fume. The horrible thing about this was she was going to get what she wanted. If they exposed what they knew right then, it was over for House. He so badly _needed _to get dirt on her that he couldn't balk over this. At least not too much.

"The fuck is your game lady?"

"You will both do what I say, when I say it. Is that clear?" Amber said in a stone cold bitch voice.

"Amber, I'm not kissing him." Wilson said definitively, "That's just ridiculous." House realized that Amber wasn't about to get off on the homoerotic act, but the fact that she could make them do what she wanted and they didn't have a choice. He didn't like this angle of her at all, not that he liked any other.

"If you ever want to fuck this woman again you'll-"

"I'll tell you want I want you-"

"WILSON!" House snapped, he was able to tell that Wilson was going to go on a tirade and expose the whole thing. If kissing a guy meant saving his own ass he would. "It's fine."

"House, I don't think you-"

"Yeah I thought this through. There's no one here, and if she tells anyone they will think it's a joke. Trust me." House said. He then downed Cuddy's drink and slammed the glass down onto the floor where it shattered. Amber laughed and puffed some more on her cigar. Was she drunk? Drunk with power he was guessing.

House moved into Wilson and placed his forehead against the other man's. That's when they both started to talk softly, back and fourth through clenched teeth. Soft enough that not even Amber could hear them.

"House just tell her what we know."

"Wilson, buddy, that's not going to happen."

"This kiss is what's not going to happen."

"Oh like hell it won't. We need to keep her at bay."

"At what cost? Our dignity?"

"Just shut up and do it."

"What's with all the pillow talk? I said kiss dammit!" Amber said and reached for her drink. House closed his eyes and leaned in closer, being quick about it, but before their lips could actually touch, the doors to the office started to rattle loudly like someone was trying to get in. Amber groaned in frustration, and House immediately pulled away from Wilson, giving him a wide berth.

"HOUSE? CAMERON SAID YOU CAME IN HERE!" It was Cuddy's voice, and he had never been happier to hear her then at that moment. "The lights are on, I know someone is in there." Amber growled something under her breath, got up from the desk and opened the door. By the time it was open she had composed herself and had a very fake smile on her face.

"Hello Doctor Cuddy." Amber said sweetly, "How can we help you?"

"Just-" Cuddy looked at Amber suspiciously for a moment, "Wanted to come get House." House gave her a look as if he couldn't thank her enough for interrupting at that exact moment. She in turn looked like she could tell something bad had been going on, although he wasn't about to tell her what, even if she asked.

"Everything is fine, lets go Cuddy." House said and then walked over to her, putting his arm around her gently. He turned to look at Amber and she was glaring daggers at him. From the angle he was at Cuddy couldn't see around him to see the look on the bitch's face. Nor could Cuddy see House's facial expression. So, he stuck his tongue out at her and turned back to Cuddy. "So you saw Cameron? That must have been refreshing." Together they left the office, House's hands were still trembling slightly.

Around nine o'clock, Cuddy was drunk and high. If she had both her feet that would have been about the time she would have started dancing and singing to the Christmas music. As it was, though, she couldn't and she knew that. Instead she excused herself from the table she was sitting at with House and got to the elevator. She wanted to open the gift that Amber had given her, but she had been told to open it alone, and that was exactly what she was going to do.

With great effort she pulled herself into an exam room and shut the door behind her. Finally some peace and quiet, she could actually think in there, as fucked up as her thoughts were at that point. She literally fell into one of the chairs and pulled her purse into her lap. She removed the box and opened it up. Inside was the all too familiar brown package that would hold her demoral fix. There was a note attached to it.

_Dear Cuddy, _

_ Have a very merry Christmas. _

_ Mickey_

So Amber was Mickey? Oh this was so good it had to be fattening, she had to tell House right away. It would make his day, his week, his year! But wait, if she told him he'd know. He'd know everything, about her drug usage (which she didn't think was that horrible anyway) and how she had gone through his stuff to get Slash's number. Shit. She was really trapped now. She needed the demoral, not just want, _need_! It was at a point where she was hooked and the thought of taking the drug away just made her sick and nervous. No, she wouldn't tell House. She would remain calm and just go about her business. What would be the point anyway? She didn't want to get arrested too.

Slowly the door opened next to her, she turned her head to see Amber standing there. The bitch had trailed her to the empty exam room. "So you opened it I see." She said.

"Yeah, I did, Mickey." Cuddy replied, shakily getting to her feet. Amber came over to her and pushed her back down into the chair before getting down and pulling her into a passionate kiss. Cuddy was completely confused by this and did not kiss back, so in reality it was like Amber was kissing a dead fish. After a moment of her brain scrambling to tell her what to do, she shoved Amber away and swallowed the bile rising in her throat.

"No, you see, you kiss back now." Amber growled, leaning in to kiss her again. Cuddy pulled her hand back and slapped Amber as hard as she could in her drunken state.

"No, I don't do shit for you lady."

"Then I guess someone wants House to find out about their demoral addiction." Amber threatened. Cuddy took in a gasp of air. It was true, Amber could expose her, but...

"You can't expose me without exposing yourself." Cuddy said, trying to shy away, making herself as small in the chair as she possible could. There was no way she wanted to be molested by this sick freak. Amber brought her hands up and placed them on Cuddy's breasts, massaging them gently through the fabric of her dress.

"Oh can't I? Anonymous letters go a long way. Besides, if I just point out to House that you were "acting funny" at the party, a little worm will get in his brain and-"

"FINE! What do you want me to do?" Cuddy snapped at her, realizing, drunkenly, that she had no choice in the matter. Had she been sober she might have been able to think her way out of this. Amber had caught her at the perfect time. The bitch really was cold and calculating.

"Kiss me back and see where it leads." Amber purred and then placed her lips over Cuddy's again. As Cuddy held back tears of shame, she began to kiss back. There really was no choice at that point. At least her baked mind couldn't come up with one. As she kissed Amber she tried to think of House but all she could smell around her was Amber's perfume and a hint of cigar smoke.

After a moment of kissing, Amber slipped her hand under Cuddy's dress, going for her panties. Cuddy knew that the woman wanted some sort of release out of this, either one would do. The thing about Amber was the power factor, she would get off no matter who actually had the orgasm.

The hand slid into Cuddy's panties and started to touch her expertly. Her body rebelled against her and started to become aroused, even though it was the last thing that she ever wanted. Amber moved her lips from Cuddy's and went to her neck, kissing, sucking and licking the tender skin there. Cuddy swallowed the bile down again, it wasn't that she had never entertained the thought of being with another female, but not in a million years would Amber EVER be that female.

"You like this." Amber growled into her ear, and then bit down on the earlobe. A chill rushed through Cuddy's body and Amber's fingers moved in and out.

"It's rape and you know it." Cuddy gasped, her hips coming down, aching for more contact. She cursed herself and her body's responses. She couldn't show Amber she liked this, she just couldn't, and yet her body just wouldn't turn off.

"Then why are you so fucking wet?" Amber purred. Cuddy groaned and jerked, trying to pull away, but she couldn't. She could only pray that House was being his nosy self and looking for her at that very moment. He wasn't though, she didn't know that he had pulled Wilson into his office and was arguing with him at that very moment. There would be no knight in shining armor for her this time.

When she orgasmed, it wasn't a body wracking one. She cried out slightly and tried to push Amber back, signaling that it had been done. Amber smiled and removed her hand, bringing her fingers to Cuddy's lips. "Lick them clean."

"Are you insane?" Cuddy cried, already completely humiliated by the whole ordeal.

"DO IT LISA!" Amber screeched. Cuddy bit her bottom lip and slowly placed her mouth over Amber's fingers, sucking and licking them clean. Sure she had tasted herself before, that wasn't the problem, the problem was the act, the humiliation, the shame. After a moment she pulled her head away in disgust and turned so she wasn't facing her attacker. A tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away angrily. "Now you see I have total control. Of EVERYTHING." Amber insisted and then left the exam room with a bounce in her step. All Cuddy could do was curl up in her chair and cry.

A/N: Yeah Amber's that much of a bitch LoL! Like I tried to convey, she is neither gay nor straight, or even bi, she gets off on power and will dominate anyone and anything that gets in her path. Sorry about the _almost _forced Hilson. That's not what I'm about, I just wanted to show how fucked up Amber and this situation is. Thank you and please keep reviewing!


	15. Trapped

Flare

Chapter XV:

Author's Note: Okay so it's unbelievable to me how fast this story is coming out. Maybe it's cause there's very little Cameron LoL! Cameron is the bane of my existence right now if she was real and not a character I'd rip her throat out with my teeth. My God do I hate Cameron. Thank JBsABitch for that. N E WAY...thanks for all the support! I love each and every review! This is a Huddy story that will be finished! Know that even though I won't have internet for a few days (Friday-Sunday) I will still be working on this story as I will have nothing else to do. So expect like three chapters uploaded on Monday! LoL! Anyway I'll try to get this chapter up by Friday so you have something to tide you over. Kink ahead, beware and...ENJOY!

Christmas morning in the Cuddy household was a sight to be seen. She had gotten House all sorts of gifts, but had saved the best for last. She placed a rather large, gift wrapped box into his lap and smiled. Over the weeks the kinky sex had just gotten kinkier and she wanted to facilitate this with the help of a few toys. In every scenario she was always submissive and she loved it. It was almost getting to the point when they were alone, she would call him Master or Sir and it didn't bother her one bit.

"What is this exactly?" House asked with a curious smile on his face.

"Just open it, sir." She said teasingly and then giggled. The events of the previous night were behind her, she would like to pretend that they never happened any way. She didn't have to tell House anything, he would never need to know about Mickey or McKay or whatever name she wanted to go by. They would just continue with their lives and everything would be fine.

"Sir huh? We getting in the mood already?" He asked as he unwrapped the box. It was just a plain, brown box that had been taped shut. She had put the items she wanted him to use inside, ordered them off the internet, still being way too scared to go into a sex shop by herself.

"You bet we are." She whispered and then leaned in to kiss and nibble at his neck. He opened the box quickly at that point, and the first thing he pulled out were leather cuffs. Four of them, one for each wrist and one for each ankle.

"No way Cuds." He said with a big smile. He had started calling her "Cuds" a while back for some reason, a pet name. She didn't mind as long as he didn't do it in front of actual people.

"There's more." She whispered into his ear. He looked into the box and found locking, matching, leather restraints. He looked like he couldn't believe his eyes. With her wrought iron head board there would be a perfect place to attach such restraints, she had planned this out perfectly.

"I think I just jizzed in my pants." He breathed, looking over at her. She laughed and snuggled closer to him as he removed the final two items from the box. The first one was a ball gag, which he looked at in wonder. There had probably been a lot of times in the past when he had wanted to gag her, and now he was going to be able to. She had made sure the ball on the gag had been the smallest they had, there was no way she was going to risk choking on her own saliva.

The next thing he removed was a very simple looking vibrator. This made him look confused for a moment. He looked at her as if to say _Why would you give me THIS _when the idea she had became shared with him through telepathy. He laughed wickedly and picked up one of the leather cuffs.

"Wait wait, before you do that, hang on." She said, grabbing her crutches and pulling herself off of the couch.

"Where could you possibly be going now?"

"Got something to enhance the mood." She said with a wink and then vanished into the bedroom.

House waited as patiently as he could on the couch. What could she possibly have in that bedroom to enhance the mood she had already created? That's when she whistled from the doorway. He turned swiftly to see her dressed in a naughty school girl outfit. Amazingly, both of her feet were in high heels, impossibly high heels and she was standing.

"How are you-"

"I can walk about three steps in these things, I've been practicing." She said, motioning to the shoes on her feet. "Now hurry up before I actually fall over."

"Oh, giving orders? I think that deserves a punishment." House said, grabbing the box of items and coming over to her. They embraced and joined in a hungry kiss. She pulled away from him teasingly, walked to the bed in an incredibly sexy manner considering that she could barely do it, and sat down. She spread her legs only to show she wasn't wearing any panties.

He smiled at her and walked over to the bed, setting the box down and removing the leather wrist cuffs and restraints. Roughly, he grabbed her wrists and snapped on the cuffs. Unlike Amber's restraints with Wilson, these were lockable and the restraints didn't release. This only meant that she trusted House with all of her heart and soul and he knew that just from the simple gift.

"You're such a cock tease, you know that?" He growled as he attached her arms over her head and to the iron frame that adorned her bed. She wiggled a little in anticipation as he leaned over and pulled out the vibrator, "Such a cock tease that you don't even get my cock, you have to settle for this." He turned it on and pushed up her skirt.

Immediately he used the vibrations to tease her clit. She cried out in pleasure, nearly screaming. She thrust downward trying for some penetration, but he was good at this. So achingly good. "Aw does Cuddy want something?"

"Please." She groaned, "Please sir."

"Maybe, but you'll have to do better than that." House said, now teasing her outer lips with the toy. She squealed and wiggled around, but he was too fast for her, no matter what she did she did not get what she desired.

"Oh God," She closed her eyes, she could feel the juices dripping out of her and onto the sheets, "Please master, fuck me...I know this bad little girl doesn't deserve you but she needs the pleasure...to teach her a lesson."

"You're damn right." He growled and then entered her with the vibrator. She screamed out, her arms pulling at the restraints. The cuffs were fur lined so there was no chance of marking or cutting into the skin. He was glad for that because there was no need to announce their kink to the entire world. "Such a bad little girl!"

"Oh yeah! Teach me a lesson!" She groaned as he worked the vibrating tease in and out of her. This went on until he gauged that she was about to orgasm, and he was right because when he stopped he got a cry of frustration. "HOUSE!"

"Did someone forget their place?" He asked getting into his mock anger.

"Sir, I am so sorry, it won't happen again." She quickly apologized. He smiled and his eyes got wide. Without a word he got up and left the room. "Shit." Was the last word he would hear her breathe before returning.

Cuddy lay on the bed, struggling and aching for some sort of contact. Anything would help as she was on the very edge of ecstasy. That's when House returned, holding something behind his back. "In the haste of everything, we forgot my present to you." He said, approaching the bed. She groaned again and her hands clenched into fists, what could he possibly have? "And since you forgot your place, I think it's time for a real punishment."

"Sir?" She squeaked, the safety word was nowhere near her lips, she was incredibly intrigued. At this point in time he had never hit her, done anything even slightly violent to her, and yet she wouldn't be unnerved if he gently crossed that line. Finally he was standing over her and he revealed what he had behind his back. It was an authentic riding crop. "Oh God..." She breathed, arousal sparked through her and she could have cum with a simple breath in her ear.

"That's right." He said, and then slapped her across the thigh with it. It made a stinging sensation that she absolutely loved, she arched her back and cried out. He hadn't put her in ankle restraints, and she was glad, but she was sure the time would come when he would decide to use those too. Without warning, he slapped her across the other thigh with the crop.

"Oh fuck me." She said in a throaty voice.

"What was that, Cuds?" House asked and then hit her again, "I Couldn't hear you."

"FUCK ME! PLEASE!" She shouted at him, knowing that's what he wanted to hear. As fast as lightening he was out of the only thing he was wearing, his boxers, and on top of her. She was still in the school girl outfit, mostly, the skirt now hiked up around her thighs, but it didn't seem he wanted to take it off. Not that it mattered, she thought it was damn hot that he didn't.

His hard member sunk into her with one hard thrust. He was still holding the riding crop in his dominant hand. She moaned her pleasure and brought her legs up, feet still clad in the heels, and wrapped them around his bare waist. He started to pound at her like a jackhammer, and she was loving every moment of it. Just when she thought she would cum, he slowed and tried to make eye contact with her.

"I know you're going to scream, so hold this between your teeth. You don't want to know what happens if it falls out." He growled, placing the crop in her mouth. She bit down on it and nodded eagerly. Anything to get her closer to orgasm, and that threat was resounding in her ears. She would not let it drop, she would hold it tightly. After all, she wasn't always a naughty girl.

He started up again, and they both kept their eyes locked on each other. "Cum for me Cuds." He demanded, "Cum for me now." She didn't have to be told twice and she came hard, biting down into the crop hard. She could taste the leather of it on her lips as her muffled cries of his name poured from her mouth. He came moments after, thrusting into her very hard, one last time. The groan he let out was like none she had ever heard from him before. Mission accomplished.

The next few days were when Cuddy really took a downturn, at least in House's eyes. As one of his gifts to her he promised to take a week off and spend it doing whatever she wanted. The thing was, she didn't want to do anything. Half the day she lay in bed listening to music and half the day she lay on the couch watching TV. She didn't eat unless he reminded her to, repeatedly, nor did she bathe unless he requested it.

These were all signs of someone on drugs, and he guessed he hadn't noticed it before because he had been so busy with work and Amber. She had just excused herself to the bedroom for the umpteenth time when he decided this time he would follow her. He gave it a minute and then burst through the door only to see her filling a needle with something, he couldn't see what from there.

"CUDDY!"

"OH SHIT!" She cried and tried to shove everything under a pillow. It was too late, though, he had seen everything. He dove to the bed and grabbed her injured foot. There were track marks there that couldn't be denied.

"Tell me you weren't abusing," He said and then pulled the vial from under her pillow, "DEMORAL! CUDDY!"

"House you don't understand..."

"Don't talk to me about understanding. Shit Cuddy, first of all where did you get this?" He asked her.

She looked at him and decided that it was time to lie. If she said Mickey he'd wonder who the hell that was. At least if she said Slash he'd get an idea, and besides Mickey was not to be known. She was scared of what Amber might do to her if House found out.

"Slash got it for me, I found his number in your phone, House please just let me...one more time..."

"NO!" He cut her off and at that very moment he really wanted to slap some sense into her, she could tell by his shaking hands. "Slash is in jail, the pot I got was from some guy named Retro but he said he was bailing. He did not give me the name of the person who would be picking up his clients. So I know you are lying, now where did you get this?" He held the vial in her face, it was so close but so far away. She reached out to snatch it when he slapped her hand back, hard.

"If I tell you, will you give me the demoral?"

"HELL NO!" House yelled at her. She bit her lip, and thought. If she said that Mickey gave her the demoral then how in the world would he know who that was anyway? All she wanted him to do was drop the vial and leave, she needed her fix and she needed it bad. "Cuddy answer me!"

"MICKEY! A GIRL NAMED MICKEY ALRIGHT!" She screamed in his face and then curled up and started to cry. She was hoping he would take pity on her and give her the drugs. Instead, when he heard the name Mickey, he went silent. He got up and slowly made his way out of the room, taking her only vial of demoral with him. "House?" She looked up and stowed the tears for a moment.

When she found him he had the phone in his hand. "What are you doing?"

"Calling the cops."

"What? WHY? Mickey is just some anonymous name, it could be anyone!" She stammered, knowing full well who Mickey was anyway. House shot her a look, now he could tell she was lying.

"You know who she is too, don't you?"

"How the hell do you know? And why is that important?" Cuddy really couldn't think straight and could barely stand at that. She had only made it out into the kitchen on one crutch and her foot was killing her. Her whole body ached and her stomach was turning. It had been so long since her last fix she had started to go into withdrawal already.

"This whole time, this WHOLE TIME?" House asked, "No, I'm calling the cops."

"House," She tried to grab the phone from him, he stepped back quickly and because of her poor balance she actually fell to the floor where she started screaming and crying alternately. "GOD DAMN IT! I NEED THE DEMORAL!"

"You need percocet at the most and you know it." House growled at her. He dialed the cops and stepped away from her, walking into the other room. She saw him pocket the demoral she craved so much. She didn't know what this was going to fix, but she couldn't even find the energy in her to stand up and stop him. Instead she resumed laying on the floor, crying and screaming for him to stop. It was the only thing she could do.


	16. Detox

Flare

Chapter XVI:

Author's Note: I'm back baby! *Smokes a cigar* LoL Sorry Futurama reference. ANYWAY, yeah it's been a tough past few days, I might be getting sued o.O! Sorry it took so long to get this up, my internet was wiggy since I moved. If any of you are interested in things about Amber I made a character page for her which can be found at Facebook dot com slash DoctorAmberMcKay. There are pics of what she looks like and a little background on her if you are interested! Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

He didn't call the cops, but he did call Wilson. If Wilson called the cops under suspicion that his girl was a drug dealer they wouldn't trace it back to Cuddy, at least not unless she had meticulous records. Even if they did find her name they would not find the contraband, House had started going through every room looking for anything that might contain the demoral, or hide it.

When he finally made it to the last room, the bathroom, Cuddy was sitting by the toilet, her head resting on the lid. He felt bad for her but he didn't feel bad for her. In a way she brought this on herself and she knew that, but in another way she wasn't used to coping with such horrible pain. He had almost gone over the deep end upon his recovery. He was holding an empty trash bag, through his very thorough search he found nothing. Either Cuddy was really good at hiding or was as paranoid as he was about her getting caught.

"Where is all of it?" He asked her, skipping the pleasantries. "Did you vomit yet?"

"I threw it away as soon as I finished and only got it in a weeks supply at a time." Cuddy said weakly, "And no vomiting yet." House sighed and forced himself to sit down across from her. His leg was aching from all the moving around he had just done and sitting on the floor wasn't helping.

"Well there's going to be a lot of it." House said to her with a sigh. She nodded and her gaze shifted so she was looking at him.

"I know." She whimpered. "Reach behind you and hand me a hair clip?" He turned, his back was right by the sink and sitting on the counter was a black hair clip. At least as a doctor she knew what was coming. He nabbed the clip and tossed it in her direction. She caught it and bundled her hair up into it.

"I'll stay with you, no matter how bad it gets." He said softly, trying to reassure her. She nodded.

"Thank you." She whispered and then a gag seized her. She lifted the lid to the toilet and quickly vomited. A second wave of retching came over her but nothing else came up. She shut the lid and flushed, resting her head back on the lid. "House I am so sorry."

"Shh, we all make mistakes." He said to her, wanting to move from his spot to comfort her but not being able to find the energy.

"You know if you called the cops-"

"I didn't. I called Wilson."

"WILSON? HE KNOWS ABOUT ME? WHAT WERE YOU-oh God..." She was interrupted when another vomiting spell hit. This time he moved over to her and brushed some bangs out of her face when she was done.

"No, he doesn't. It's a long story that you don't need to worry about right now." House said to her softly. She looked like hell and was shaking rather bad at that point. Beads of sweat lined her forehead and she couldn't look more sickly and pitiful if she tried. He sighed gently, he would see her through this no matter what.

Cuddy sat on the couch in the living room, under two blankets, but she still couldn't get the chills to stop. Her whole body ached and her head pounded. She was chain smoking now, nothing was going to stop her from doing it either. House hadn't said anything about how much she was smoking but he didn't look happy with it either. She knew trading one addiction for another wasn't a good thing, but as long as she couldn't have her demoral she was going to have her nicotine, dammit.

"What's Wilson going to do?" She asked, breaking the silence that had over come them. The TV was on but she wasn't really watching it, and he had his eye more on her than entertainment at that point.

"Get as far away from Amber's house as possible and call the police. If she kept an extensive list of clients, it will buy us some time. The cops are gonna wanna search the house. Are you sure you don't have a huge stash of demoral anywhere?" House asked her seriously. She nodded her head slowly. She had been so scared that House would find out that each time she had a dose she disposed of the evidence quickly and quietly.

"I haven't gotten to the point where I was stockpiling it." She said, her teeth chattering.

"You should eat something." He said, getting up.

"I'm just going to throw it up." She replied. She had tried having chicken broth but that came up again, and again, and again. Chicken broth was supposed to sooth the stomach but it was doing nothing of the sort for her. She had repeatedly asked House to go out and get her some ginger ale but he wasn't going to leave her for a moment and she knew that.

"How about some tea then?" He suggested. "You have to keep hydrated."

"Okay I'll try some tea. Chamomile, no, peppermint. Mint is good for the stomach." She said softly. When she had been at the store a few days ago she meant to pick up ginger tea but it had slipped her mind. Now she was without ginger and House probably wouldn't leave until her forty-eight hour detox was up. He nodded and stood up, heading for the kitchen.

She picked up the remote and changed the channel finding that cartoons were the only thing she really wanted to watch at that point. They were so stupid and inane that she was distracted by them easily. She heard House in the kitchen as she lit up another cigarette. The last thing she wanted to do was throw up again, but she was assuming that's what the tea would do. Getting dehydrated wasn't on her list of things that were "good" at that point.

"You know you could go have Wilson pick up the ginger ale, tell him I'm sick." Cuddy called into the kitchen, "And some crackers, non salted. I'll lay in bed, he'll have no idea that I am detoxing."

There was a pause in the kitchen, "Fine fine, but you stay in the bedroom. Knowing Wilson he won't want to see you if I say you are firing from both ends." House replied. She smiled, yeah Wilson was a doctor just like the rest of them but chances were he wouldn't want to catch a stomach virus. The most that would happen would be him peeking in the doorway to say hello.

"Thanks House." She said weakly and then got up with her crutches and made her way into the bedroom. She was so thankful that she had him around.

House sat in the kitchen waiting for the water to boil when his phone rang. He put it on speaker and then set it down on the counter after seeing that it was Wilson calling. With Cuddy safe in the bedroom there was no way she would hear the conversation. "What's up, Wilson?" He asked, leafing through the newspaper that sat on the kitchen table.

"I put in an anonymous tip with the police. They should be all over Amber pretty soon." Wilson said and House smiled. At least Wilson had been smart enough to do it anonymously.

"You smart bastard. You aren't anywhere near her, right?" House asked.

"Nope, at my place. I called the police from a pay phone, as hard as those are to find." He said, "And a pay phone miles away from here, they'll never know it was me, nor will Amber."

"Good, good. Hey can you do me a big favor?" House asked, knowing that Wilson would do it anyway. After getting the information to get Amber caught he was sure Wilson would do anything he asked.

"What?"

"Cuddy's sick, stomach virus. She begged me not to leave her alone so could you get me some ginger ale and crackers?" He asked. The tea kettle started whistling wildly and he got over to it quickly to pull it from the stove.

"Cuddy's sick? Sure I'll pick up a few things. Want me to write her a script for some anti-emetics? How bad is the vomiting?" He asked and on the other end House could hear him moving and picking up his keys.

"Pretty bad. You better pick some up." House replied as he poured the water into a mug where he had already placed a tea bag.

"I'll be there in twenty." Wilson said and then hung up the phone. House smiled slightly headed towards the bedroom. Cuddy was curled up in bed under three blankets, two of which she had brought with her from the living room where she had been sitting on the couch. Her stereo was on playing music that he didn't recognize softly.

"Did you want honey or anything?" He asked. She sat up slowly and reached out for the mug, taking it with very shaky hands.

"Usually, yes, but no for right now." She said and then took a very very small sip of tea. She set the mug down on the bedside table and looked at him. "Is Wilson coming over?"

"Yeah he should be here shortly." House said, "I told him you have a stomach virus."

"Good." She whispered and then curled up again. "Until then I'm going to try to doze a little."

"Okay, I'll be out watching TV if you need anything." He said and then leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled and looked up at him. He knew she would get through this and be just fine.

About fifteen minutes later, she woke up and her head was spinning. She grabbed her mug of tea and took a few sips, small ones. Amazingly it stayed down for the moment. By then, of course, the tea was lukewarm but it didn't matter to her it tasted like peppermint nonetheless. She hadn't heard Wilson come in, but she had been asleep. It was a fitful sleep with weird dreams that she couldn't remember upon waking. After another moment, she picked up the mug again and took a bigger sip. The liquid was staying down.

That didn't mean she felt any better, all it meant was she was now able to hold down water with a little bit of flavor to it. She wasn't about to jump in and eat a three course meal or anything. Her whole body ached and she was covered in a cold sweat. She had stopped shaking and now she was way too hot. She decided that she would go into the bathroom and splash some cold water on her face.

After grabbing her crutches, she hobbled her way into the bathroom and over to the sink. The pain in her foot was the worst by far. If she could go through this without that, then it would be a cakewalk, or so she was thinking. She turned on the tap and waited for it to run ice cold before splashing the water on her face. It felt so good and it really woke her up. That's when she heard soft talking in the other room.

She grabbed a towel from the rack and patted her face dry. When she looked in the mirror she saw a pale, hollowed out, version of herself. In a word, she looked horrible. She wanted to go out and talk to Wilson for a while but she didn't want him to see her the way she was. She didn't know if he had ever seen her looking so horrible, and he had seen her in one of her crying jabs.

There was more chatter and loud laughter behind her. Obviously no one out there had thought to come get her, or even heard her go into the bathroom. That was okay, though, she didn't need Wilson getting too close to her. If for a moment he figured out that she didn't actually have a fever or a virus, he would start to question the whole situation.

Slowly, she opened the door to the bathroom and peeked her head out. From the direction of the voices she could tell that they were in the kitchen. Doing what, she didn't know, but they sounded happy considering the whole situation with Amber. For another thing, how did House know about Amber? The minute that she said "Mickey" he knew. When he had come into the bathroom earlier he said that it was a long story and she didn't need to hear about it, but she wanted to hear about it and she wanted to hear about it now.

Deciding that it would be okay to see Wilson if she didn't get to close, she hopped out of the bathroom and towards the kitchen. The closer she got, the more clear the talking was. She could hear bits and pieces of the conversation. Then she heard glasses clinking as if in a toast. They still hadn't noticed her and she sort of wanted to hear what they were celebrating so she made her way to the doorway and stood on the side of the wall so they couldn't see her. It hurt like hell to be up and about like this, but something was going on. Something weird.

"Here's to us never having to sleep with that bitch again." Wilson said, and they chimed glasses again.

"God she was a piece of work. You know she made me choke her once?" House replied after a pause, where Cuddy assumed that he had taken a sip or gulp of whatever they were drinking now. She could feel herself starting to fume, why did Wilson say "us" and why did House choke Amber once?

"During sex?"

"Yeah. I objected to it adamantly but she said she would turn me in so I-"

"YOU WERE FUCKING AMBER?" Cuddy yelled, bursting into the kitchen. Her face was red with anger, she could feel it building up inside of her. She didn't know where the energy to be angry was coming from but she would go with it.

"Whoa, Cuddy, calm down." House said gently, coming towards her, "Why aren't you in bed?"

"I hardly think that's the point right now." She snapped at him and hobbled backwards. The last thing she wanted at that point was for him to touch her. "How long? The whole time we've been together?"

"Cuddy, it's not what it seems. I told you it was a long story and I'd explain it to you when you got better." House said, trying to stay calm. Cuddy could tell that he too wanted to yell and scream, defend himself, but he was obviously too worried about her fragile state to do something outlandish.

"Cuddy-"

"You stay out of this Wilson." She cut him off before he could start, she did it in such a voice that he actually took a step back from her, "Tell me you at least used protection."

"She's on the pill." House said after a moment. Cuddy looked at him in disbelief. He was a doctor after all, just because Amber was on the pill (or claimed to be) didn't mean he couldn't contract some sort of disease from her. Amber had to be one of the most skanky chicks Cuddy had ever met, and she was starting to feel sick.

"For one, why did you believe her? For two, why were you fucking her? And for three, you know as well as I do that she could have given you something, and you could have given it to me. Thanks a lot House. Get out of here." She said starting out irate and slowly calming herself to a point where she wasn't shouting any longer. House looked at her, they both knew it was a bad idea for him to leave but he didn't see what else he could do at that point. She didn't want him around and after what had been discovered he didn't want to be around.

"Cuddy, I PROMISE you this is not what it looks like." House tried to reason with her. She just narrowed her gaze at him and shook her head slowly.

"Well write me a letter. Now GET-OUT!" She screeched and pointed towards the door. House took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. There really was nothing else to say at that point and he knew it. He walked out of the kitchen and grabbed his coat, a moment later he was gone. She turned to Wilson, "You knew about this and didn't tell me?"

"Cuddy, there's a lot of stuff you don't understand. If you would just give him a chance I'm sure-"

"You're right, I don't understand and right now I don't want to. I'm detoxing." She said, "Please leave."

"Detoxing? From what?"

"Ask House, I'm sure he'll tell you since you're the first one he runs to apparently." Cuddy said, "Leave, if I have to ask again it's not going to be nice." Wilson nodded at her, grabbed his coat and left. Once again she was in an empty house, she was detoxing, she was hurting, and she was broken hearted. Slowly, she let herself drop to the floor, where she started to sob.


	17. Vengeful

Flare

Chapter XVII:

Author's Note: Okay my "i" button is being funky on this computer. I need to use the other shift key to get the "i" to go caps. WTF? Okay just to inform you this story is all planned out but I am under a serious amount of stress and going through all sorts of legal tape to get out of a lease. The story is going to get updated less frequently than I'd like so I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter (I got two reviews so I don't know if people if people are still reading) but anyway, here's the next chapter! Happy Birthday Invisible Rose, if this isn't up by tomorrow, it will be up soon!

House left but that didn't mean he drove away. Instead he sat in his car moping. It was still in the in the driveway facing the garage. He didn't know what to do at that point. He didn't want to go home but he knew that he couldn't stay there. Wilson had pulled away from his spot on the street soon after leaving, but House was worried. Cuddy was detoxing, what kind of state of mind was she in now that she knew that he had slept with Amber? What was she doing? Did she have demoral that he didn't know about? Was she taking it right then?

He was so confused at what to do. He knew that she was upset but he wanted to confront her, tell her the whole story and be with her through the hell of detoxing. He had never had to detox in his life but he knew what he started to feel like if he didn't take his vicodin often enough, and demoral was stronger than that, so the symptoms on Cuddy must be horrendous.

In the end he sat there for fifteen minutes before deciding that going back in was the right thing to do. He took out his set of keys for her house and walked up to the front door. First he tried the knob and found that it was already unlocked. This worried him, why wouldn't Cuddy go and lock the door? After pushing the door open he looked around. "Cuddy?" He called, trying to ascertain where she was in the house. There was no answer.

The silence was eerie, not a normal silence like one where she was sleeping. Something was wrong and he knew it. He checked each room, calling out her named repeatedly. When he found her, she was sitting on the bathroom floor against the wall, downing a bottle of scotch. Her bottle of percocet was right next to her, empty. "SHIT! CUDDY!"

"House," She hiccuped, "I just can't do this."

"How long ago did you take the percocet?" He asked, getting down next to her, ignoring the pain in his leg. It couldn't have been too long since she had taken the pills, after all he had been outside only fifteen minutes.

"How long did the what now?"

"You have to vomit now." He said, literally dragging her over to the toilet.

"No." She said plainly.

"I'll make you." He said lifting the lid. She looked at him as if she was drunkenly wondering how he was going to do that.

"I don't see how-" Before she could finish he grabbed her jaw, held it open, and jammed his finger into her throat. This immediately brought results but it backfired on him, not that he cared much. She ended up vomiting all over him and herself. In a way it was good, because he was able to count the pills that came up in his head. 15, there were probably about ten more to go. "Ewww, House now I'm covered in it."

"Whatever, you have to do it again. You want it in the toilet this time?" He asked, way more concerned with her well being than the mess that she had just made. She groaned and tried to bat him away but time was a factor. "CUDDY!"

"FNE!" She shouted at him and leaned over the toilet, pushing the vomit out herself. Once it had been done once it wasn't hard to do it again. House looked at what she had thrown up and it was a bunch more pills. He sighed with relief, she should be fine now, he would monitor her the rest of the night anyway. "Happy?"

"Very." He breathed and then went to clean himself up as best he could. The mess was mostly on his shoes and bottom of his pants, the mess on her was all over the tank top she was wearing, although if it was bothering her she didn't seem to show it.

"I want to go to sleep now." She muttered. He turned to look at her and her eyes were closing. He had caught her in time that the drugs wouldn't have that much effect on her system so he would be able to treat her there instead of bringing her to the hospital. Besides he didn't want people to know she was detoxing, had overdosed, or was sleeping with the dean of medicine when he was supposed to be with Cuddy. House sighed, he would let her sleep but first he was going to have to get her cleaned up.

The next thing she knew, the phone was ringing and it was making her head pound which in turn was making her nauseous. She didn't know how she got in bed, why she was in different clothes, or even why the taste in her mouth was so putrid. The last thing on her mind was that she had tried to kill herself, in fact she didn't even remember that part of the night. She didn't remember that House was there, so she knew that to stop the ringing she was going to have to answer the phone herself.

She reached over to the bedside table and grabbed it, putting it to her ear, "Hello?" She said, her voice hoarse and her throat sore from all of the vomiting she had done that day.

"You are so dead." The voice said and for a moment she couldn't place it.

"Who is this?" She asked slowly forcing herself to sit up.

"Who do you think it is Lisa?" And that's when she recognized it, the woman calling was Amber. Her eyes shot open and she swallowed hard, feeling whatever was in her stomach starting to rise up her throat. "I'll get you if it's the last thing I do."

"Aren't you in jail?"

"Because of you, you bitch! Mark my words, you, House, and Wilson will regret the day you crossed me." She hissed and then the line went dead. About that time, House came into the room holding a glass of water. Cuddy slowly brought the phone down and looked at it, scared.

"Who was that?" House asked, taking a seat on the bed near Cuddy.

"Amber, she...she just threatened me." Cuddy said softly. She didn't see how Amber could get to her if she was in jail but stranger things had happened. At that point she really couldn't concern herself with such things, she was in pain and wanted to die. That's when she remembered why she had asked House to leave. "Didn't I ask you to go away?"

"Yeah and then you tried to kill yourself. I'm not leaving again." House informed her. She blinked a few times and then it came back to her. After he and Wilson had left she had grabbed the bottle of scotch from under her sink and then her bottle of percocet. She made her way to the bathroom where she proceeded to down as many pills as she could, which ended up being the rest of the bottle. He had saved her.

"I wanted to die. I still do." She whispered and then burst into tears. He set the glass of water down on the table next to her and pulled her into his arms. She sunk into him like a stone, sobbing harshly.

"Amber was blackmailing me, when it came to having sex with her I didn't have much of a choice." House blurted out. Cuddy sniffed a few times and then looked up at him. Her eyes were completely bloodshot.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I thought I could fix it before you found out. I didn't think you would ever need to. I am so sorry Cuds, if I could take it all back I would but I can't...you have to forgive me, you have to-"

"What was she blackmailing you with?"

"Remember when we ate that pot brownie in the hospital? When I came back to the room I told you I had taken a nap. What really had happened was I went into Amber's office, thinking at the time that it was yours. She left me a note later that day saying she would get my license yanked if I didn't do what she said." He explained. Cuddy was believing him too, it seemed just like something Amber would do. After all, Amber had blackmailed her into some sort of sexual contact too, it wasn't a stretch to think that she was doing it to him.

"House, I am so sorry I-"

"No, I would have been upset too just hearing the information you did. Plus you are detoxing and your mind is in a state of hell. was going to wait until you were better but you heard us. I am so sorry." House said. She pulled herself up more and kissed him on the lips gently.

"No I overreacted, it's just with the detoxing and the stress and-"

"Don't apologize. We all make mistakes." He said, stroking her hair gently. "Now please, try to drink the water." She nodded and picked up the glass. As she downed a few gulps she realized that he was the love of her life, the best thing that had ever happened to her and she was never, ever going to let that go.

When she finished the glass of water, without vomiting, she went back to sleep and House left her to get some rest. He went out into the living room and turned on the TV. At first he started to watch CNN but found that to be too depressing for his situation. He was sort of upbeat after his talk with Cuddy and he didn't want to be brought down by some stupid news. He channel surfed and somehow ended up on Spongebob.

That's when the phone in his pocket started to ring. He sighed, muted the TV, and pulled it out. It was a number he didn't recognize and for a moment he thought about just silencing the phone and letting it go to voicemail. Then he decided it could be important and pressed the "send" button. "House." He answered.

"You're dead." It was Amber's voice, "I know it was one of you three who turned me in. All I can say is watch your back."

"You're in jail, am I supposed to be afraid of you?" House asked, knowing that he could never be more scared than he was an hour ago when he found Cuddy on the bathroom floor. He was not afraid of her, there was no reason to be. With the amount of drugs she was probably harboring, she would be in jail for a very long time.

"I have friends." She replied and then there was a click as she hung up. If House hadn't just gone through what he had, he might have been nervous. As it was, though, she could threaten him all she wanted behind bars. What could her friends do anyway? They were probably all crack heads and drug addicts. He snorted back a laugh and tossed the phone to the other end of the couch. Spongebob was waiting for him.

About fifteen minutes later, his phone rang again. This time it showed Wilson's number. He rolled his eyes wondering what he could possibly want and answered the phone. "What?"

"Did you get a call from Amber?"

"Yeah, and so did Cuddy." House said, not amused. It was just like Wilson to be scared of a woman and completely whipped. "It's not like she can do anything from where she is."

"Then why did I just find a dead dog on my doorstep?" Wilson asked, his voice had the tiniest little shake to it. House's eyes went wide and he blinked a few times. There were many reasons why there may be a dead dog there, but what were the chances one just up and died in front of his door.

"Maybe it just died there Wilson you don't-"

"His throat was obviously slit." Wilson cut him off. This made House sick to his stomach. Amber had decided to terrorize them already? Who the hell did she know who would do this for her? What the fuck was going on? "I think I'm gonna stay in a hotel tonight."

"Better yet, come here. We should stay together." House said slowly. Cuddy wouldn't mind them congregating he was sure of it, besides all she wanted to do was sleep anyway, and after the news he had just received he wasn't sure he was going to get much rest.

"Here? Where are you?"

"Cuddy's place."

"She let you back in?"

"In a word? No, but I have keys. Does it really matter? We talked and she's fine. Just a little stomach virus." House lied but he did that so much it came out easy and sounded like the truth. There was a sigh on the other end.

"Alright, as long as she's not going to rip my head off." He said and House could hear him getting stuff ready to leave.

"She's fine, I apologized, she apologized, everything is hunky dory." House said with a roll of his eyes.

"Did you just say 'hunky dory'?" Wilson asked in disbelief.

"Just get your ass over here." House said and hung up. He tossed the phone away and started to get up to make sure the doors in the house were locked, along with the windows. He was sure a glass pane wouldn't keep someone out if they really wanted to get in, but at least it would make a loud shattering noise if they tried. When he turned, Cuddy was standing there looking pale and ghost like. "You okay?"

"Just wanted more water, and thanks." She said to him with a smile. She was holding the glass in her free hand, under the other arm was one crutch, he had noticed that she had gotten pretty adapt at walking around with just one of them and that was a sign of progress.

"Thanks for...?"

"Not telling Wilson about my...overreaction. Why is he coming here anyway?" She asked as she started to make her way into the kitchen. He went to the front door and locked all of the locks possible before hurrying and joining her in the kitchen. If someone came in through the kitchen window or something he at least wanted to be there to shield her.

"He wanted to apologize too."

"Then why did you just lock my front door like we are about to be ambushed?" Cuddy asked, deciding that she'd rather have some of the ginger ale that Wilson had brought over earlier. She poured some into her glass and added a few ice cubes.

"You never know what weirdos lurk out there." He said with a shrug, not wanting to inform her about the danger that they all might be in. "Get some rest, I'm sure you'll see him later." He added, although if Wilson brought an overnight bag he wasn't sure how he was about to explain that. Cuddy looked at him suspiciously but then headed towards the bedroom. He sighed with relief and went back to his act of locking everything he could find.

When he got back to the front door to make sure one of Amber's "friends" didn't leave a gift on the step, there was a loud scream from the bedroom and the sound of glass shattering. As quickly as he could, House raced into the bedroom. "What is it?" He demanded, looking around wildly for an intruder. Cuddy's gaze was fixed on the window and she pointed at it shakily.

In red letters, which could have easily been blood, were words. All they said is, "YOU'RE NEXT".


	18. Ambushed

Flare

Chapter XVIII:

Author's Note: Anyone else really like the musical "Cats"? Naw didn't think so LoL! I'm getting really into it for some reason...You'd think I wouldn't considering my themes in writing but the CATS fandom can be dark too! Anyway here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

"Shit." House breathed and came over to Cuddy, "Maybe Amber was serious."

"She's in jail, House, _jail. _You know a place with metal bars and six foot thick concrete walls?" Cuddy stressed, sounding more like she was trying to reassure herself than anyone. She didn't know that Amber had told House she had friends. "I'm calling the cops."

"What are they going to do?"

"I don't know, finger prints? Footprints? Search for evidence?" Cuddy replied, picking up the phone. She didn't stop to think that calling the cops could upset Amber more, or even that they could be involved.

"Cuds," He gently put his hand over her hand which was holding the phone. "I think that-"

"Why is Wilson really coming over?"

"What do you mean?"

"Cut the crap, House." Cuddy demanded. She knew Wilson didn't want to apologize as he had nothing to apologize for. She honestly didn't care if he came over, but if he was going to be there, she wanted to know the reason why. "Tell me or I don't let him in."

"Fine...FINE!" House shouted, it must be bad or else he wouldn't be getting this upset over it, "He found a dead dog on his doorstep." Cuddy's eyes went wide and she blinked a few times. Amber really had gotten to them this quickly. What kind of operation was she running? With this new information she knew she had to call the cops. Wasn't it a criminal act to kill a dog? And then leave it on a doorstep? She pulled her hand away from him and dialed 911.

House stepped outside to wait for Wilson. Cuddy stayed behind and watched him through the window. After a few moments, House ducked into his car and sat down. Cuddy supposed he might feel safer in his car seeing as how he couldn't run. She still felt sick as hell and didn't want to have to deal with any of this. If for some reason they did come under attack she wouldn't have the wherewithal to even begin to defend herself. When it came to running she was in a worse position than House. Everything was spiraling out of control.

After another moment of watching House fiddle about in his car, she got up and went into the kitchen to get some ginger ale. Since it wasn't a life threatening emergency the police would get there when a car was free. She didn't like that because she was sure her life was in danger, as well as House's and Wilson's but though she tried to convey that to the operator, they were stuck waiting. She guessed that there were a lot more urgent matters to attend to in the city so she didn't argue much.

She put some ice in a glass and poured some ginger ale in. Her mouth was dry so when she finally took a few gulps it felt like heaven. She wished she hadn't taken all of her percocet, or rather thrown it all up, because she could really use one right about now. After taking a few more gulps she limped into the living room and sat down on the couch. It perplexed her to think that House would rather wait in his car than with her, didn't he think her life was in danger too? Then again, he was House and his logic differed from the rest of the world's.

"Wilson's here!" House called as she heard the door open. She looked up and smiled at him gently.

"The cops should be here any minute." Cuddy informed him, "In the mean time can I get you anything?"

"No, you're detoxing remember? Can we cut the bullshit about this whole stomach virus thing?" Wilson asked. Until that point Cuddy didn't remember she had told him she was detoxing, now it hit her that it was the last thing she had told him before he left. "Mickey was your dealer, wasn't she?"

"You're smart." House said sarcastically.

"I told him I was detoxing before he left. If you want to be that way Wilson, help yourself to anything you want." Cuddy plopped down on the couch and wasn't preparing to get up any time soon. She took another drink, glad that it was staying down, but she wished the shakes and pain would go away. "Where the hell are the cops?"

"Calm down, they'll be here." House replied, taking a seat next to her. She snuggled up to him and rested her head on his shoulder. She had never been more scared in her life, scared for her safety and for that of her friends. If the police were there she would feel so much safer than if they were just alone. The last thing she wanted was to find a dead dog at her front door.

As she was thinking this, and Wilson was doing something or other in the kitchen, there was a knock on the door. She lifted her head from House's shoulder and looked at him as if to ask him nicely to get the door. He looked back at her and stood up slowly, it was clear that he thought this was a bad idea. He only opened it as much as the chain on the door would allow and poked his head through the crack.

"What do you want?" He asked, effectively blocking Cuddy's view. She wanted to see the officer's too, and she also wanted to tell House not to be so damn rude.

"Detective Mark Hoffman, this is my partner Jill Tuck, we've had several reports of disturbances in this area and thought you might be a part of that." A male voice said from the doorway. It was a deep voice, almost sexy in a way.

"Lemme see some identification." House demanded, and this cause Cuddy to roll her eyes.

"House, please."

"Shh!" He snapped at her turning his head back just long enough to give her a glare. There was some movement on the outside and then a pause. "Okay I guess you can come in." He shut the door and removed the chain before opening it all the way to reveal a very attractive looking man and woman.

Detective Hoffman was about as tall as House but a lot more toned and muscular. He had dark hair and amazing blue eyes, he gave off an amazing air of confidence as he walked through the door. The woman, detective Tuck, was blond with green eyes and very shapely. So shapely that Cuddy assumed her breasts were fake from the get-go. She smiled a very fake smile at the two of them and reached for her crutches so she could stand up.

"Which one of you is Dr. Cuddy?" Jill asked, looking down at the notepad she was holding.

"I am." Cuddy said getting completely to her feet.

"Good to know." Jill said and then pulled her gun, aiming it in Cuddy's direction.

"Shit." House said.

"You are with Amber aren't you?" Cuddy asked sitting back down. Hoffman looked at her with a smirk that was no less than evil. An involuntary chill ran through her body and she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Yeah, she's in the car." Hoffman said, "I think I'll get her."

"Fuck me." House growled, looking to Cuddy. She was surprised he wasn't glaring at her. She had royally fucked them but it wasn't like she had meant to. He came over to the couch and sat down on it as Jill continued to aim her gun and Hoffman left to go get Amber.

"Is anyone else here?" Jill asked, using her foot to close the door behind her partner.

"NO ONE ELSE IS HERE!" House said being overly loud and obvious, trying to alert Wilson, who just then appeared from the kitchen as he was biting into a sandwich.

"Oh boy." He said, seeing the gun.

"Yeah, sit down." Jill said, motioning to the couch with the weapon.

"Way to go Wilson." House said with the roll of his eyes. Wilson took his seat on the other side of Cuddy and set the rest of the sandwich down on the coffee table in front of him. She wasn't surprised to find that he had just lost his appetite. That's when the door opened and Amber revealed herself.

"Fuck me." Wilson whispered, the same sentiment House had just uttered, but only Cuddy was able to hear it.

"Why if it isn't my favorite trio." She said with an amazingly devious smile. Hoffman followed in after her, shutting the door and locking it.

"FUCK YOU AMBER AND FUCK YOUR WHOLE CROOKED DEPARTMENT!" House yelled all of the sudden. Amber just laughed and Cuddy had no idea why the hell House had put the word 'department' in there but it seemed to make sense at that point.

"Yeah yeah, we're going to have fun aren't we?" Amber asked. Hoffman reached into one of his holsters and pulled a gun, giving it to Amber. Jill still had hers aimed on Cuddy, it didn't look like anyone was going anywhere any time soon. Amber walked over to House and grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him up to his feet without much effort because he seemed to know what she wanted. "I think Cuddy wants a show."

"The hell are you talking about, bitch?" House spat back in her face, not showing any fear even though he should. Amber shot a glance at Hoffman and he came over with his second gun. Standing right behind Cuddy he grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head back. When she went to cry out, he jammed the gun in her mouth and put his finger on the trigger.

"You are going to fuck me in front of her, House. Break her heart before I shoot her. Oh and he rapes her." Amber said with a smirk in Hoffman's direction.

"You-"

"Choose your words wisely." Amber warned, and with the flick of her wrist Hoffman pulled the gun away from Cuddy's mouth and put it to the back of her head. By this time Cuddy had tears freely flowing from her eyes. She was so scared, she didn't want to see House fuck Amber, she didn't want to be raped, and she most certainly didn't want to be shot.

"You want to do this right here?" House growled through clenched teeth. Cuddy looked over at Wilson who was almost green with the nausea he was feeling. Cuddy buried her face in her hands and wept. There was nothing else she could do, running for it wasn't even an option she had.

"Yeah right here, where else?" Amber looked at him like he was stupid.

"Fine, whatever." House sneered and then shoved Amber down to the floor violently. Immediately two guns were pointed at him, and Amber just laughed.

"It's okay, it's just how we do things." Amber said to both Hoffman and Jill. There was a pause and then the two guns were pointed back at Cuddy's head. Cuddy didn't think it was necessary to have two guns on her nor did she thing it was necessary to watch this, but did she have a choice?

House was about to be as violent as humanly possible with Amber. He didn't want to have to perform in front of a crowd of people so he turned Amber roughly so his back would be towards the four onlookers. She looked up at him with a look on her face that denoted total and complete power. She was wearing a short black dress, completely slutty and when he pushed it up to gain access to her panties, he found she wasn't wearing any.

"You're a whore." He growled at her.

"Keep talking dirty, it just turns me on." She whispered back and then licked his cheek. He shuddered and unzipped his pants, trying to draw upon any and all memories of Cuddy's body to become aroused. It wasn't that Amber wasn't attractive physically, hell on a scale from 1 to 10 she was a 12, but her personality and her devious mind was one hell of a turn off. He closed his eyes and felt a hand on his member, stroking it expertly.

"Fuck." He groaned. He didn't dare look back at Cuddy, no doubt her heart was breaking and she was hating this scene more than life itself. He cursed his body for responding to the touch, for becoming hard. It was the last thing in the world that he wanted and yet here it was, happening. After a moment he thrust into her hard, she was ready for him but he was going to be brutal. He placed his hands on either side of her head and started to thrust as hard as he could.

She started groaning and tried to pull him into a kiss, he wouldn't have that, though, and immediately turned his head away so she was met with his cheek. This caused her to get mad and bite into the soft skin there, hard. He wrenched away from her, still thrusting and saw a chunk of skin in her teeth. She really was a bitch of humongous proportions.

It took what seemed like an eternity but when she came he pulled out of her. He did not cum, he was the farthest away from cumming that he had ever been. She did not seem to like this very much and grabbed his cock with her hand. It was a rough grasp but not so much that it hurt. "Oh you're cumming." She said.

"PLEASE STOP!" Cuddy shrieked suddenly.

"Shut up bitch." Amber snapped at her, House turned his head to look at Cuddy just in time to see Hoffman slap her violently.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T-" House started to pull away from Amber when the grip on his cock got tighter and he realized he wasn't going anywhere. "If he does that again I'll rip his goddamn throat out." He threatened Amber.

"You do that." Amber said and started to stroke him, "Now cum for me, show Cuddy how much I mean to you."

"You mean nothing to me." House said, "You are the lowest form of life on this planet." Amber changed her position and took him into her mouth, using her dirty blow job tricks to get him worked up. He swallowed hard and fought back the groan that was rising in his throat. He would not give her the pleasure, maybe he would cum but he would not make a big show out of it.

"Leave him alone." Cuddy said. Wilson wasn't doing much of anything, mostly just watching in horror as this scene went down. House could hear his lover crying and he had to force himself not to look at her. Eye contact at that point would only make things worse. He closed his eyes and tried to block out Cuddy's sobs. He pictured a place where this wasn't happening and just let his body react. He wasn't going to hold back, he wasn't going to resist, he would just let nature take its course.

When he did cum, he snapped out of his daze rather quickly. The only sound he made was a grunt, and honestly that was even too much for him. He yanked away from Amber and made himself decent before rushing to Cuddy's side. He expected her to be cold and distant, but instead she took him into her arms and held him tightly.

"Cuddy I-"

"They have guns, no need to apologize." She said before he could even begin to defend himself. He sighed a breath of relief and climbed onto the couch taking her into his arms. Before they could kiss, Hoffman grabbed Cuddy by a fistful of hair and pulled her back and away. Apparently it was his turn now.


	19. Help

Flare

Chapter XIX:

Author's Note: Some of you may have noticed that I stole some characters from Saw. Some of you may not. Either way you don't need to know Saw canon or anything, I just happen to think Hoffman and Jill are TRES hot and had to throw them in here. Also I stole a line from SAW V and made it my own when House yelled it...sorry LoL! Anyway, enjoy the next chapter. I know I will.

Hoffman was a big man, very big, with the ability to throw Cuddy across the room, and that was exactly what he did. She hit the wall, her back connecting with it and all the air from her lungs escaping at the very moment of impact. She slid down the wall, tears in her eyes as she gasped for breath, and House instantly got up and was ready to pounce on Hoffman. That's when Amber pulled her gun and aimed it at the would be hero.

"SHOOT ME! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! JUST LEAVE HER ALONE!" House said still advancing on Hoffman, who just turned and punched him in the face. There was a "crack" and House went down rather quickly. Even on a good day House would be no match for the behemoth standing before him. Cuddy turned her head slowly as she took in a cough of air.

"House..." She said weakly and reached out for him. Amber scrambled up behind his limp body and sat by his head, putting the gun to his temple. Meanwhile Jill had Wilson under wrap, not that the man was trying to do anything to stop this. It was clear, though, that Cuddy wasn't going anywhere with Hoffman menacing over her as he was.

Slowly House's eyes opened and Cuddy breathed a sigh of relief. She knew a hit to the face wouldn't have killed House but she would feel much better if he was awake. House sat up, ignoring the gun and tried to get to his feet when Amber pulled him back down and whispered something in his ear that Cuddy couldn't hear. House growled at her and then calmly sat back down and looked away. Amber still had the gun to the back of his neck.

"House!" Cuddy cried as Hoffman unzipped his pants and presented her with his dick. There was no way she was willingly about to give oral to this man, and the fact that House wasn't even struggling any more gave her a cold feeling. What could Amber have said to him to make him complacent? "NO! NO! NO! NO!" Cuddy screamed, trying to move her head out of the way of the invading organ. Hoffman grabbed her by the back of the head and held her still, so she shut her mouth tightly.

"Look, she thinks she's smart." Hoffman quipped, Amber laughed and Jill just rolled her eyes. Cuddy continued to hold her mouth shut not knowing what the hell he was talking about, when he grabbed her nose and pinched it shut. Her yelp out was muffled because she still didn't open her mouth. She seriously thought about letting herself pass out from lack of air, but there was no telling what would happen to her body should that happen. At the very last second, when she thought her lungs would implode, she opened her mouth for a breath and in went his dick.

She tried to push away, but his grip held strong. "If you bite me I'll break your jaw." Hoffman threatened in his booming voice. She had to take the moment to weigh the options, but a broken jaw was not something she wanted to experience. With tears running down her face she started to move her tongue gently. All she wanted to do at that point was vomit, but she didn't dare. Hoffman groaned loudly and pushed her head forward so he was almost penetrating her throat. She gagged and tried to push back, but he held firm. As a reflex her teeth were getting ready to chomp but she used every bit of her will not to bite down.

That's when he started to face fuck her, groaning even louder. As hard as she was trying to get away it wasn't hard enough. He was as tall as House and twice his size, there was no getting away from him. Her panicked eyes looked around the room, only to see Amber had embraced a very pissed off looking House, and Wilson wasn't looking in her direction at all. In a way this was so much worse than being raped, so much more humiliating, she almost wished he would have fucked her, not forced oral on her. Time passed ever so slowly at that point, she continued to struggle, her air was running out fast. Every breath she could take she did even if it was a small one.

Finally he pulled completely out of her mouth and shot his load all over her face. She cried out in absolute disgust and collapsed to the floor breathing hard. As Hoffman made himself decent, he looked down at her and spit in her face. She didn't care at that point, spit, sperm, who really cared? That's when he apparently noticed her injured foot.

"Nasty, what the hell happened to your foot?" He asked and then let out a laugh.

"What the hell happened to your face?" Cuddy snapped back without thinking. Hoffman's eyes went wide and in a flash he got down to her level, pulled her up, and punched her in the face. Not only was there a sickening crunching sound, Cuddy could actually feel the cartilage in her nose shattering. When his fist pulled away a split second later, blood started to gush out. Not knowing what else to do, because at that point her brain was going haywire, she started screaming bloody murder.

"HEY! SHUT IT OR I'LL SHUT IT FOR YOU!" Amber commanded. Cuddy swallowed hard and went silent, her hands going to her nose. House yanked away from Amber and he slid over to Cuddy, trying to pull her hands away from her face.

"Wilson get a towel." House ordered, "Cuddy move your hands." She didn't want to listen to him, she was in pain and most of all didn't want to see her own blood on her hands. Wilson got up and looked at Amber as if he was asking permission.

"Do what he says." Amber said. Without a word Wilson nodded and left for the bathroom. Cuddy watched him and finally acquiesced House's request, moving her hands from her nose. At that point she knew she looked hideous, broken nose, cum all over her face and in her hair, but she could care less, she just wanted House to hold her. She started to sob even harder than she had been and pulled him into an embrace. If he cared that she was getting blood and semen all over his shirt, he wasn't saying anything about it.

Wilson returned with a towel, it was a rather nice guest towel from the bathroom, probably the only thing up when he had gone in there and he wanted to be fast. At first it irked her that he couldn't have found something more dingy but realized that towels could be replaced, her life could not. Wilson tossed the towel to House and he carefully wiped off Cuddy's face before putting the other side of the cloth to her nose to help stem the bleeding.

"Tank you douse." Cuddy whispered, looking deep into his eyes. House forced a very weak smile back in her direction.

"ALRIGHT!" Amber shouted, clapping her hands together, "Enough lovey dovey crap." She stood up and walked over to Wilson, handing her gun off to Hoffman for a moment. Wilson immediately backed away from her, still not saying anything. Cuddy wished he would say something, only because if he was trapped in his own brain his thought process could only become destructive from there. She reached up and caressed his face gently before pulling him into a soft kiss. He kissed back for a moment and then shoved her away.

"No." He said.

"Someone found his balls I see." Amber said with a smirk, "Which is good because, I think the same someone wants to fuck Cuddy now."

"WHAT?" Both House and Cuddy said at the same time, even though Cuddy had no idea where the energy behind the word had come from. She didn't want to fuck Wilson, yes it was a hundred times better than getting raped by Hoffman but really, what the hell would that accomplish? Amber just wanted to get off on the power she now held and Cuddy felt sick to her stomach, not only from the pain but the situation.

"No..." Jill said suddenly, the first words she had spoken in a while. She lowered her gun and holstered it, coming over to Wilson, "I want him."

"You what?" Amber asked, sounding confused.

"Look at him, if he isn't the sexiest thing I've seen in a long time I'll be damned." Jill responded and then pulled Wilson into a deep kiss. Cuddy looked at House, wondering what was going on. Was Jill saving her ass? Or did Jill really want to sleep with Wilson? Didn't really matter one way or the other, as long as _she _didn't have to sleep with him in front of House.

"If that's what you really want. Take him to the bedroom." Amber said pointing towards Cuddy's room. Cuddy opened her mouth to protest but House shot her a look. She shut it quickly, biting her bottom lip. The two of them walked off and there was the sound of a door shutting. "She's a real minx in bed." Amber said with a smile.

"So what now?" Cuddy asked, pulling the towel away from her face. The bleeding had stopped but the pain radiating through her face and behind her eyes had not.

"Mark, go get the rope." Amber ordered. Hoffman rolled his eyes but proceeded to leave the house in order to get said rope. Cuddy didn't want to know what this rope was going to be for, so she didn't ask. Instead she snuggled closer to House wishing so much that she could take a bath or shower and get the dirty feeling off of her. "Here's the deal, Lisa. House is coming with me. Until we cross the boarder into Canada, Mark and Jill will stay here and monitor you. Once we are at a safe house, I will call them off."

"Him? Go with you? I'd rather you shoot me." Cuddy snapped back without thinking.

"Cuddy! It'll be fine." House tried to reassure her, but it wasn't working. If he went with Amber then what were the chances she would ever see him again? She didn't want to be left alone with Hoffman and Jill either. They didn't seem like people who kept their words when it came to not killing someone.

"That can be arranged, Lisa, but if you want to live, House is coming with me." Amber said with a sneer. Cuddy certainly didn't want to die, but she also didn't want to live in a world without House. The face he was giving her showed her that he had some sort of plan to escape but she didn't know if she trusted that.

"Fine, go with her." Cuddy said defeatedly. Just then, Hoffman came in with a length of rope. "Who do you think you are tying up?"

"House, duh." Amber said taking the rope from Hoffman and walking over to House. "Put your hands behind your back."

"Kinky." House said causing Cuddy to shoot him a glare. "Sorry." Amber pulled his hands behind his back and started to tie a rather complicated knot. It was intricate and beautiful in a way, well it would have been had Cuddy not been so deeply horrified about what was happening.

Immediately after Wilson was pulled into the bedroom and the door was shut, he put his hands up and said, "Look, you are a very attractive woman and everything but I don't want to have sex with you." Jill smiled at him and locked the door behind her before going to sit down on the bed.

"I don't wanna have sex with you either." She said, "No offense. I mean you are the kind of man I go for but this whole thing was to get you out of fucking Cuddy." She laid back and holstered her gun. Wilson looked at her oddly and then came and sat down next to her on the bed. She really was a beautiful woman, and she was becoming more attractive now that he knew that she wasn't like the rest of Amber's crew.

"Why are you doing this then?" Wilson asked, "You have a gun, just shoot your way out of here." Jill sat up and looked at him.

"If it was that easy, do you think I'd still be here?"

"I guess you're right." He replied, if it was that easy she would have shot Amber and Hoffman and been done with that. Besides the fact that she probably didn't want two murders pinned on her. She could probably claim self defense and he would back her on that but there was something holding her back. "Can I ask you why it's not that easy?"

"Amber is blackmailing me."

"Say no more." Wilson said with a sigh. He didn't need to know why Amber was blackmailing her, or even how she had obtained damning information, all he had heard all that he needed to know.

"You aren't even going to ask what-"

"None of my business really." Wilson shrugged and then put a hand on her shoulder, "Whatever it is, I'm sorry and I truly wish she hadn't put you in this position."

"Thanks." Jill said and then kissed him on the cheek, "I'll figure a way to get you guys out of this, it just might take an hour or two."

"How do you know we won't all be dead in the next fifteen minutes?" He countered.

"Amber is going to give House an ultimatum to keep you and Cuddy alive. I doubt he's going to turn it down." Jill explained. Wilson nodded, there was no way House would turn down a chance to save his best friend and the love of his life.

"What's the ultimatum?"

"That House goes with Amber to her safe house in Canada. Once they get there, we are to leave you two. Whether Mark will obey those orders are yet to be seen but I can honestly tell you I won't let him kill you or Cuddy." Jill said, "I've seen enough death in my life."

"Doctor?" Wilson asked, meaning her profession.

"Not even close." She replied with a chuckle, "Maybe someday we can discuss it over coffee."

"I'd like that actually." Wilson said without thinking. Jill was just doing what she had to do to save her ass, she didn't seem like a bad person, in fact she seemed to be a great person. She had plans to save him and Cuddy, she had stopped the debauchery that was going on outside, she was just trying to get through this so that the blackmail would stop. He couldn't really fault her for that now could he?

"Now, when we go back out there, I may have to do things that seem mean, but I really really don't mean them." Jill said with a smile. She put her hands on him and started to gently rough up his clothes. The way she was doing it was almost sensual and caring and Wilson would be lying to himself if he said it wasn't giving him just a tiny bit of pleasure. He sort of went into a daze, watching her hands move, "Do me."

"Huh?" He asked, snapping out of the daze quickly, especially hearing the words 'do me' come out of her mouth.

"My clothes, silly." She said.

"Oh...right." He said, his voice cracking slightly. He cleared his throat and put his hands on her clothes, starting to rough them up much like she had done to his. At first she was looking down at his hands but then she looked up into his eyes. He stopped what he was doing and they both leaned in to kiss as his brain screamed at him that this wasn't a good idea.

They kissed anyway, but Jill broke it off before he could. "No. If this is going to happen lets try it when we aren't both scared." She whispered and pulled away from him. He liked her even more for that. "Come on, we have to get back out there." With that she unlocked the door, pulled her gun, and aimed it at him.

"Right." He muttered and got up, walking in front of her so it looked like she was threatening him with the gun. He had an odd smile on his face that he had to force off, because he didn't want Amber to see it, not to mention House or Cuddy. Maybe this was the start of something beautiful.

"Jill, nice to see you came back to join us." Mark said in a sarcastic voice. He was hanging out by the fireplace. Cuddy was still sitting on the floor against the wall holding a bloody towel in her hand and House was standing with his arms tied behind his back. Jill shoved Wilson forward and directed him to the couch with her gun in his back.

"Okay, here's the deal. House comes with me, when I call saying we are safe you two are free to do what you want." Amber said, pointing to Hoffman and Jill. "Are there any questions?" "Yeah, are you really going to let them go if I do this?" House asked. A very tired and broken Cuddy got to her feet and wrapped her arms around House tightly. It would have been nice had he been able to embrace her back, but what was done was done, and she needed some parting contact.

"Yes, I always keep my word." Amber said, trying to pull House away from Cuddy.

"NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Cuddy screeched, trying to hold onto her lover for dear life. Amber wouldn't have this and yanked House back, leaving Cuddy to fall to the floor sobbing.

"I love you Cuds." He said genuinely, not knowing if it was to be for the last time or not. Who knew what she was planning to do with him once they got out of the country? He didn't want his last vision of Cuddy to be of her crying on the floor with a broken nose, but that's what he was going to get.

"I love you too!" She cried, Wilson quickly got up, ignoring the gun pointed at him and went to Cuddy, pulling her into his arms. She embraced him tightly and buried her face in his shoulder, she couldn't bare to watch Amber take House away.

"I'll talk to you in a few hours." Amber said, "Au revoir!" And with that she and House were gone, leaving Cuddy and Wilson in the hands of an angel and a madman.


	20. Escape Plan

Flare

Chapter XX:

Author's Note: For those of you who have stuck it out this long, thank you. For those of you who continue to read and review that hate the story, why bother? You have every right to complain but I have every right for a rebuttal. It's like this, say you are eating a slice of pie and it's the most horrible piece of pie ever, and you complain and complain but you keep eating. No one is FORCING you to eat, just as no one is forcing you to read. Really, stop with the hate. If you don't like it, don't read it, I'm not all in your face making you.

About an hour into the trip the roads had gotten dark enough that House could start to finagle the knife out of his back pocket. Amber was paying a lot of attention to the road and probably assumed he was just fidgeting. She had her iPod on and was playing some band called Evanescence. House may or may not have heard of them, they sounded familiar and the lead singer had talent, however he personally thought all of the songs sounded the same.

"What's this song called?" He asked, trying to make conversation so she would be distracted and not pay attention to the fact that he had gotten the knife in his hand and had flipped it open. Now all he had to do was position it so he could saw at the ropes. This would take a while considering how thick they were and the fact that the only angel he could get was right on one of the intricate knots.

"Even In Death. It's about loving someone even after they die. It's powerful." Amber replied and turned the music up. House nodded wondering if this song was foreshadowing any event that may happen in the future.

"Necrophilia?"

"Shut up, House." She snapped at him. He hoped she wouldn't physically love him after he was dead but that was really something he could see her doing and it made him shudder involuntarily. "How come you aren't putting up more of a fight?"

"I want Cuddy to see tomorrow." House replied, sawing at the ropes behind his back. He had worked out a rhythm and even though it would take a while, he could hopefully do it before they got to the boarder.

"She'll see tomorrow. We have quite a few hours. I'm taking the back roads incase someone decides to call the cops." Amber replied making a gentle turn. House had long since decided it was better to get free than to watch where they were going. Once his hands were out of the rope, he could grab the gun that was on the dashboard and subdue her. The plan didn't go farther than that, and although he really wanted to put a bullet in her head he didn't think that he could.

"I don't trust that Mark guy." House replied, his hand speeding up the rhythm. He could only hope his wrist wouldn't get a cramp or the knife wouldn't fall out of his hand. This was the plan he had, the only plan and unless he could get her to willingly untie the bindings (which he doubted he could get her to do) it would have to do.

"He listens to me, don't worry." Amber said, but House was worried...very worried.

"Can I get cleaned up please?" Cuddy said after she had stopped crying into Wilson's chest. It had been about ten minutes and she had cried until her chest ached...along with the rest of her fragile body.

"Jill, go make sure they can't escape once in there." Hoffman barked at Jill. She looked overly annoyed at him and then got up and walked towards the bathroom which was attached to the bedroom. Cuddy looked at Wilson, she didn't trust either one of Amber's henchmen as far as she could throw them. Jill seemed a little less of a hard ass than Hoffman, but she was toting a gun around too, what was to trust?

"The window in there is too small for either of them to get through but I don't think Cuddy-"

"Wilson can come with me." She cut Jill off, knowing what was going to be said. It wasn't that she particularly wanted Wilson to see her naked or anything but she wanted to talk to him one on one and hell he was a doctor she didn't have anything he didn't see on a day to day basis.

"Cuddy are you sure?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah, I want you there." She insisted. He nodded and looked at Jill. She offered him a slight smile and motioned towards the bathroom. Together the two of them got up and Wilson helped Cuddy limp into the bathroom, where they shut the door. Neither of them dare lock it, there was no telling what the consequences could be if that happened.

Cuddy started water for a bath, there was no way she had enough stamina to stand under a shower even though she would have preferred it at that time. She wondered if Hoffman was going to attack her again. She didn't want that but he didn't seem like a man who could keep it in his pants. The way he looked at her only showed that he wanted another piece of her and it made her sick to her stomach. She collapsed to the floor next to the tub, holding her hand under the water to make sure that it was the right temperature.

"Jill's good." Wilson whispered. Cuddy made a face of confusion. How could Wilson possibly know this? "She told me when we were in your bedroom. She's not going to let anything happen to me or you."

"Are you sure she wasn't saying that to make sex with her easier?" Cuddy asked bringing a hand to her nose. She knew she shouldn't touch it but it was now itching as much as it was throbbing and she couldn't help it. She winced as her fingers made contact and gently scratched the bruised flesh.

"That's the thing, we didn't have sex." Wilson said, "She pulled me in there to keep me and you from having to." He explained. Cuddy was a little shocked by this, but Wilson wasn't one to embellish or lie. If he thought that Jill was actually on their side then he must be right. Besides, at that point she had to believe that something good was going to happen to them because she had no other options.

House was about half way through the knot two hours later. His hand was sweating, and beads of perspiration lined his forehead. How Amber hadn't noticed what he was doing was beyond him. She seemed to be in her own little world, singing along to the music and bobbing her head with the rhythm. He clenched the knife in his hand tightly and pulled at the bindings to see if he could just rip them apart. No dice, yet. He wished he was more ambidextrous so he could use both hands but it was hard enough to do with a dominant hand.

"You hungry?" She asked suddenly.

"Not exactly." He said back, it wasn't that he didn't want to eat it was that if she did decide to untie him too let him eat then she would see what he had done with the knife and to the rope.

"Well I am. What should we do?" She retaliated as if his opinion wouldn't have mattered if he had said yes. He didn't know what they should do, and why should it matter? He wasn't the one that was hungry. She had gotten herself into this mess herself, she should have thought to bring some food.

Since they were taking an ass backwards route, they were somewhere on the inner boarder of Connecticut. Soon they would travel through Massachusetts and then Vermont, or so he was guessing. With the way Amber was they might even go through Maine. He estimated they had been traveling for four hours, maybe even five. He wasn't really paying attention to time, just the signs that said what towns they were passing.

"You could go into a fast food place and pick up some food. I could sit here and wait." He suggested, trying not to sound too obvious like he wanted to get her out of the car. She snorted and then saw a sign for a McDonalds.

"Fine, but don't try anything stupid." Amber warned, "I hold Cuddy's life in my hand." She pulled off of the unlit highway they were traveling down and headed for the brightly lit parking lot. House wasn't about to try anything stupid, one false move and he could have a gun in his face. He hoped that she wouldn't pull into an area that was so well lit that she could see what he had done to the ropes.

As luck would have it, she pulled into a dark back corner of the lot, as far away from any light as she possibly could be. "Are you sure you don't want anything?"

"A soda would be nice." He said with a shrug. He was keeping his cool even though he was nervous as all hell. If he kept his cool like he always did in bad situations then she wouldn't notice that anything was wrong. "None of that diet shit."

"Yeah yeah." Amber replied and then his the gun in the glove compartment, shut it, and got out of the car. At that point he had to take a moment to breathe a sigh of relief. Luckily Amber seemed way too self centered to noticed exactly what he was trying to do. In a few more hours he would be finished, then it would just be a matter of getting the gun away from her and making sure that Cuddy was okay.

After a long soak in the tub, with Wilson facing the other direction the entire time, Cuddy started to get out but found she just didn't have the strength to push herself up. Her foot felt a little better from the hot water and so did the rest of her body, "Wilson stop acting like you don't want to see me naked and help me." She finally snapped at him when she got too frustrated with herself to care.

"Are you sure?"

"WILSON!" She screeched. Then there was a knock on the door, Hoffman's gruff voice followed.

"Everything okay in there?"

"FINE!" Wilson and Cuddy shouted back in unison. Wilson came over to the tub and gently helped Cuddy to her feet before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her. She literally hopped out of the bathtub and looked around.

"Ask him if you can get me some clothes." Cuddy said softly. Wilson looked at her as if she had gone crazy, "I'm not going out there in a towel." Wilson rolled his eyes and looked towards the door, back to Cuddy, and then the door again.

"Uh...Mr. Hoffman, sir?" He said hesitantly. Cuddy rolled her eyes and hopped over to the toilet where she sat down. She opened a small box that sat on the top of the tank and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. "Since when did you smoke?"

"You couldn't smell it on me?"

"I assumed it was House." Wilson said with a shrug.

"What do you want Wilson?" Hoffman replied after a moment. Wilson cleared his throat and came towards the door.

"Cuddy needs some clothes." He said scratching the back of his neck with his hand, "She wants to know if I can get her some." There was a pause on the other side of the door and it sounded like he was conversing with Jill.

"Fine, but don't get her something complicated to take off." Hoffman said, opening the door. This caused Cuddy to gasp in the smoke she was trying to inhale and then cough it out violently. She was right, Hoffman wasn't done with her and now she knew it. Wilson took a sympathetic look at Cuddy and then left the bathroom without a word. Hoffman just stood there looking her over as she smoked, now with a shaky hand. Cuddy wished that if Jill was going to make her move she would make it already.

Wilson came back with a nightgown and some panties. He went to shut the door but Hoffman held it open. "Really?" Cuddy said, "You want to watch me get dressed so you can undress me later?" Tears were shimmering in her eyes but she didn't want to cry, she knew she'd be doing a lot of that later.

"Whatever." Hoffman said and then shut the door, leaving Wilson in there with her. She finished off her cigarette and snuffed it out by running water in the sink and sticking it under that. The butt was tossed in the trash and she started to get dressed as Wilson once again averted his eyes.

"Wilson you've seen me naked, and chances are you will again soon. I don't really care at this point." Cuddy admitted defeatedly. Once she was dressed she got to her feet and hopped over to him with the rest of the strength left in her body. She nearly collapsed into his arms and he embraced her looking down into her eyes.

"It'll be okay." He tried to reassure her.

"You aren't about to get fucked." She muttered as he helped her out of the bathroom. They made their way to the couch where he helped her sit down and then he looked over at Hoffman and Jill. He didn't know what they were planning. He liked to hope that Jill wouldn't let Cuddy get violated a second time, but she had a duty to uphold if she didn't want to get blackmailed. He knew deep down she was a good person, but blackmail could make a person crazy just like it had done to House. How could he fault her for being scared?

"You know, Jill, I think I'd really like to see them together." Hoffman said, meaning the joining of Wilson and Cuddy. Jill shook her head slightly but didn't say anything. Wilson shot her a look as if to tell her to do something. All she did was look away. "I think my colleague agrees."

"You bastard, I'm not going to have sex with him!" Cuddy snapped, "No offense Wilson."

"No, I completely agree. This is _beyond _humiliation. I won't do it." Wilson said, folding his arms over his chest. Hoffman shrugged and pulled his gun. He aimed it right at Cuddy's other foot. Cuddy cried out and went to move her foot.

"Stay completely still or I might accidentally get your head." Hoffman warned. Cuddy kept her foot still, well as still as she could get it though her whole body was shaking. "Good, now I could make it so you can't walk ever again, or you can let him fuck you." Cuddy brought her hands to her face and started to cry into them. Surely this wouldn't be as bad at Hoffman fucking her, but it wasn't something she wanted to experience.

"Cuddy I-"

"It's okay." She sobbed, "It's okay." She wiped her eyes and turned to him to embrace him when Hoffman slapped her across the face.

"No no, this ain't makin love, this is fucking." Hoffman said with an evil smirk.

"Excuse me?" Wilson asked.

"Throw her to the floor, slap her around a bit, fuck the hell out of her. I don't want to see any of this love crap." Hoffman ordered. Wilson looked at Jill to see if she was going to do anything but it was clear that she was also afraid of Hoffman and didn't want to stand up to him. He looked down at the floor and then over to Cuddy. She opened her mouth to tell him it was okay when he grabbed her and pulled her into an incredibly violent kiss. If this was House she might have been turned on, but it was House's best friend and wrong in so many ways. Without even thinking about it she struggled to get away, her cry out was muffled. When he finally did pull away she raised her hand to slap him. He grabbed her wrist and gave her a stern look. She pulled into herself and relaxed her hand.

He didn't want to do this any more than she wanted him to but he was going to have to. He didn't know how he was going to get aroused either, attacking Cuddy was not really something that would normally turn him on. Attacking anyone was not something that got him going. That's when Jill stepped up and made her move, Hoffman wasn't paying any attention to her at that point, he was more concerned with what Wilson was doing.

"Don't move dirt bag." She said, gracefully putting the gun to the back of his head. He turned swiftly and his gun went off. It hit Jill square in the shoulder and she went down, hitting the ground hard.

"JILL!" Wilson cried. He forgot about Cuddy for the moment and went to her. "Shit."

"God it sucks to be on the other end of this." Jill groaned, her hand clutching at the wound on her shoulder. It was gushing out blood and Wilson knew that he was going to have to something. It wouldn't sink in until later what she had just said.

"You're going to be fine Jill. Keep pressure on it I need to get some towels." Wilson tried to reassure her. He got up and ran into the bathroom. Cuddy sat there, curled up on the couch crying. She had seen the aftermath of bullets before but never someone actually getting shot, it was traumatizing.

"If she dies, you're a murderer." Cuddy sobbed, she wasn't close enough to see where the wound was so she couldn't tell how fatal it might be, but at that point she didn't want to know.

"I'm already a murderer, just haven't been caught." Hoffman said with a shrug. This caused a chill to run through Cuddy's body. He said it with such a cool demeanor that it was absolutely scary. Wilson returned with some towels and a first aid kit. Jill was still on the ground writhing in pain.

"Jesus this hurts." Jill hissed as Wilson replaced her hand with a towel. Wilson turned and glared at Hoffman for a moment before looking back to Jill.

"Look what you did you bastard!" Wilson shouted at Hoffman.

"Wilson, I wouldn't talk to him that way if I were-"

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" Hoffman interrupted Cuddy, who pulled into herself and started to cry again, softly. "I could just as easily shoot her in her head and put her out of her misery you know."

"Well you'd have to shoot me first." Wilson dared him bravely.

"Don't be a hero, Wilson." Cuddy whispered, afraid that she'd get yelled at again if she lifted her voice any higher than that. Hoffman raised his gun and put it to Wilson's forehead, and Wilson just stared back menacingly. If he was scared, it wasn't showing in his face. Finally, Hoffman retracted the gun and lowered it to his side.

"Don't let her die." Hoffman commanded at him and then walked over to the couch where he sat down. Of course at that point it was easier said than done.

House had gotten through the ropes, they had snapped about ten minutes ago and he was planning on what move to make next. The gun was still in the glove compartment, but could he move fast enough to get it out? He was going to have to go for it sooner or later, seeing as if he tried to just grab the wheel or incapacitate Amber they could both end up dead.

"I have to piss." He said, hoping that this would cause her to pull the car over.

"Hold it." She replied flippantly.

"Can't, been holding it for the past two hours." House replied, sounding annoyed. Amber turned to look at him, irritated, no doubt she was wondering how exactly he was going to use the bathroom without her help.

"And how do you exactly expect to pee with your hands tied behind your back?" She asked, not making any attempt to pull the car over. This ruse was obviously not working, so as quickly as he could he moved his hands and flicked the glove compartment open. He reached in and pulled the gun, before Amber could even cry out he had it aimed at her head.

"I'll think of something." He said with an evil smile, "Now pull the fucking car over and give me the keys." Amber was noticeably shaking at that point. He could bet that she had realized there was no reason why he shouldn't or couldn't kill her at that point.

"Lets not get crazy, House." She whispered and pulled the car to the shoulder. They were on a back highway and it was scarcely lit. He could kill her as soon as she got out of the car and she knew that. Slowly, the car stopped, she pulled the keys from the ignition and held them out to him with her unsteady hand. Now House had never hit a woman before in his life, but he felt that if there was any time and anyone to do it to, it was her and then. He pulled his hand back and launched it at her face. It connected with a loud "crack" and she fell back violently, her head hitting the driver's side window.

"Now," He said, shaking his hand as pain radiated through it. He had broken her cheek at very least and he wasn't feeling very sorry about it at all. "You are going to get on that phone and release Cuddy and Wilson before I shoot you like the dog you are."

"You won't...you won't shoot me." She whispered, completely dazed from the blow to the face.

"I wouldn't put money on that assumption. Now get on the fucking phone." He ordered, shoving the gun in her face. She cried out in fear and scrambled to get the phone. She picked it up quickly and got on it. He waited and listened to her end of the conversation, when she hung up she looked at him. She was crying her crocodile tears, feeling sorry that she had gotten caught, not that she had done anything wrong. "Out of the car." He ordered, shoving the car keys into his pocket.

She opened her door and got out of the car at the same time that he did. After taking one look in his direction, she took off running. The last thing he wanted was for her to get away again so he fired the gun into the air. Thinking that he was actually shooting at her she got scared, stumbled, and fell to the ground. He came up behind her and put the gun to the back of her neck, wanting to pull the trigger with every nerve in his body.

"Tell me why I shouldn't shoot you. Give me one damn reason why I shouldn't blow your brains out right-"

"I'M PREGNANT!" She screeched. This threw him for a loop because he didn't see how it was possible. She was pulling bullshit trying to save her own ass.

"Like I'm going to believe-"

"Conception date November 21st, the last time we had actual sex. I was never on the pill, I needed a back up plan to blackmail you with if you turned me in." She said, her whole body was trembling. "Please, don't kill our baby."

"SHUT UP!" House yelled at her, she spoke with such sincerity that he just had to believe her. Besides she was right up front with it, she didn't lie and say it was an accident or coincidence, she told him the truth outright and he was more able to believe that. "Where are we?"

"Wha-"

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE?" House demanded.

"Why does that-"

"ANSWER ME!"

"OKAY! OKAY!" Amber screamed, "We are about ten minutes from the next big town. It's called Ambrose or something."

"Do they have a hospital?" House replied.

"Yeah, at very least a clinic."

"Good." With that he put the gun to the back of her knee and fired. The scream was phenomenal. She fell completely forward and lay on the ground sobbing and crying. House quickly went to doing basic first aid on her leg to stop the bleeding. He then went to the car and grabbed the phone, calling 911. His plan was to leave her there, with a report to the police and the gun. Of course the gun would be out of reach and she wouldn't be able to use it against him, even if she did get to it he would be far away by then. "Stay there, and turn yourself in. Even if you don't I just made a report. Some one is going to figure out who you are and with that injury you aren't running anywhere for a while. Make it easy on yourself and give in. I have to get back to Cuddy." He then spit in her direction and tossed the gun about ten feet away.

"House! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME! DON'T YOU DARE-"

"Fuck you Amber." He replied and then got into the car and sped off. Hopefully when he got home, Hoffman and Jill would not be there, although he didn't expect that to be the case.


	21. Hero

Flare

Chapter XXI:

Author's Note: So I took a break but I am totally back! Now if my internet would work I could post this! URG! I'll try resetting it later. Anyway, I hope you are still reading as I have a few plans for this story and even ideas for a sequel. So buckle your seat belts here comes the story!

It had been hours with Jill laying on the floor, Wilson had managed to stop the bleeding but that didn't mean Jill didn't need to get to a hospital. Through out all of it she was begging Wilson not to take her, that she would be fine, and he didn't yet know what was going on with her that she wouldn't want medical attention. Hoffman was pacing the room, eyeing Cuddy hungrily. Wilson knew something had to be done but he was afraid to move away from Jill, who was now sitting up against the wall.

Cuddy was starting to doze off, but it wasn't that she didn't notice that Hoffman was eyeing her. She had cried so much and been in so much pain that it was just coming naturally to her body to shut down. Wilson had his eye on her too, but she wasn't dying. He was much more concerned with Jill. As far as he could tell the bullet had hit her in the shoulder, lodging itself in her collar bone. The pain she was in was probably immense but she hadn't asked for a single thing to quell it.

He really had no idea what Hoffman was thinking. He had gotten some sort of phone call hours ago and Wilson assumed it was Amber telling him to leave them, but he wasn't following orders. When he prodded about the exact nature of the conversation he was told to shut up and a gun was shoved in his face. He decided then and there that it wasn't a good idea to question the circumstances any longer. House was now in Canada and they were all fucked because this irate madman wouldn't leave the house until he got what he wanted.

"Just leave Mark," Jill said weakly, "I know it was Amber on the phone before."

"Shut up, Jill." Hoffman snapped and then grabbed Cuddy by the hair, pulling her until she was sitting up. "Bedroom, now." He growled.

"NO!" Cuddy screeched with what little energy she had left.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to fuck you and it's going to be fun." Hoffman said pulling her up to her feet. Wilson was completely helpless to stop all of this and he closed his eyes. This was going to happen whether he complained or not, and honestly, he was beyond protesting at that point.

As Hoffman dragged a very struggling Cuddy towards the bedroom for a second round at her, House came into the room and up behind him. Both Jill and Wilson's jaws dropped. Apparently he had silently entered through the back door. Wilson thought he was never going to see House again. Before Cuddy could spot him he pulled his cane back and slammed it against the back of Hoffman's head so hard that it snapped. Hoffman fell forward and Cuddy stumbled out of the way, falling to the floor herself.

"HOUSE!" She screamed and then started to cry. Wilson breathed a sigh of relief. House didn't say anything, he angrily grabbed the gun from Hoffman's holster and put it to the back of the unconscious man's head.

"Don't look, Cuds, this isn't going to be pretty." House said in a very calm and rational voice.

"House do-" Before she could tell him not to the gun went off and Hoffman was no more. House tossed the gun aside and limped over to Cuddy, getting down and embracing her. She hugged him back in a death grip and cried into his shoulder.

"I love you Cuds, I love you so much." He said, "And he was going to kill you, he would have killed all of you." House said looking around, noticing the injured Jill for the first time.

"I'll testify to that effect." Jill spoke up.

"What the hell happened to her?" House asked Wilson, still holding a crying Cuddy.

"Hoffman shot her when she tried to shoot him. She's on our side House." Wilson said, "Now we have to get her to the hospital."

"NO!" Jill screeched and amazingly got to her feet, "No hospital, ever."

"So what do you suggest? We do it here?" House asked, being completely sarcastic. "No, we have to get you to-" Jill grabbed her gun which was by her feet. She aimed it at House.

"Look I don't want to hurt any of you, I really don't, but you can't take me to the hospital, alright?" Jill said, it was apparent to everyone that she was scared out of her mind. Cuddy herself could tell that what Jill was doing was any empty threat. "Just fix me and let me get out of here before you call the police."

Wilson looked at House, it was a look that said they should let her do what she wanted. House didn't know why Wilson had that look or why he was about to listen to Jill but he relented and pulled away from Cuddy gently. "Alright, we have three doctors here. We can do this, but it's going to hurt. A lot." House said. Cuddy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Were they really going to remove a bullet from a woman in her living room? This was absurd, preposterous, insane!

"House..."

"She has a gun Cuds." House said, "Get your kit. I know you have a scalpel in there. Also get some towels and...well you know what to get."

"I'll help." Wilson said and then turned to Jill with an almost loving look in his eye, "Rest, it'll all be over soon." Jill nodded and put the gun down, sinking to her knees on the floor. House reached into his pocket and removed his bottle of vicodin.

"Here." He said, removing two pills, "I'll get you some water. I doubt that's going to help with the pain but it will relax you somewhat." He then got up and headed into the kitchen to wash his hands. He could barely believe he was about to do this.

It was a simple enough procedure. Make a cut into Jill's shoulder by the bullet, remove the bullet, and stitch her up. House didn't want to do it. By the time they had Jill prepped and Wilson was holding her down gently so she wouldn't move during the incision, House shook his head and held the scalpel out to him. "Switch, you want to do this so bad, then you do it." House said. Wilson glared at him, but after a moment he took the instrument and they switched places.

Cuddy was on the floor next to Jill holding her hand. Jill had tried to save them and she had gotten shot. Cuddy knew in her heart that Jill was not a bad person, that she was a victim of circumstances. At least she had created enough of a diversion that Hoffman had been stunned into inaction for a while.

"This is going to leave a bad scar, Jill." Wilson said softly.

"I know, just get it over with." She said, closing her eyes. Wilson nodded at House, who pressed down on Jill to keep her from moving.

"On three." Wilson said, placing the blade against her skin, "One...two...three." With that he made a small incision next to the bullet. The scream Jill let out was phenomenal. Wilson didn't like hearing it but what was done was done. He proceeded to prod around the wound with tweezers, trying to get a hold of the bullet, all the while Cuddy was wiping up blood. After this fiasco she knew that her and House would be staying at his place for a while.

"JESUS FUCK! HURRY UP!" Jill screamed at him. That's when he finally got ahold of the bullet and yanked it out.

"Done, done!" Wilson said, wiping his brow on his sleeve, "Cuddy, can you stitch her up?" Cuddy nodded and grabbed the already prepared materials and started to sew up the wound. This was a lot easier than cutting into her had been. Wilson clutched the bullet in his hand and looked at House.

"She recovers, drives off, and she wasn't here." He instructed. House looked like he was about to balk at this but before anything could come out of his mouth Wilson stopped him, "No House, she tried to save us she's not going to jail."

"I agree." Cuddy said softly as she finished with her last stitch.

"Have you idiots lost your minds?" House nearly shouted, "For Christ's sake Wilson she raped you."

"I didn't." Jill whispered weakly, and Cuddy helped her sit up, "I just took him in there to keep him from having to rape Cuddy." House blinked a few times. Could he really let Jill go? She had held them all hostage for hours, she had threatened to kill Cuddy numerous times. How was he supposed to justify this?

"It's true House." Wilson said. House growled softly and looked at Cuddy who was pleading with him silently. Slowly he reached into his pocket again and pulled out his vicodin bottle. He placed it in Jill's hand.

"I take it if I write you a script you won't get it filled?" House asked her.

"No." Jill said, "I can't use my real name anywhere." House rolled his eyes, wondering what this woman had done that she was on the wrong end of the law. No matter, though, Wilson seemed to be smitten with her and Cuddy was convinced that the woman was good, so he was going to let her off the hook.

"Bedroom is that way. You have two hours, then I'm calling the cops." House said, pointing towards Cuddy's room. Jill nodded and shakily got to her feet, walking towards the bedroom.

"Thank you, all of you." Jill said softly as she entered the bedroom. It looked like the worst was over.

(A/N: Short chapter I know, but there is more to come so stay tuned!)


	22. Bachelor

Flare

Chapter XXII:

Author's Note: Okay the ending of the story is near but there will be a sequel it's already been planned. This chapter is meant to be fun and light hearted, a change of pace from the others. I hope you all enjoy!

Somehow, they all made it to spring together. There was no talk of what had happened, unless it was behind closed doors in therapy sessions. Everyone was happy, Cuddy was convinced it was all over and so she was moving on with her life. She was making lots of progress in physical therapy but she wasn't letting House know. It wasn't that she was trying to cut him out of her life, they were closer than ever, it was just the first day when she decided to walk without crutches she wanted to surprise him.

By that time, she was back at work. She was still on percocet for the pain but she was strictly regulated when it came to that and she never strayed from the prescribed dosage. She was using her crutches all the time but she never let anyone help her, even when she was trying to carry something. She was able to walk in small doses and in sensible shoes, but whenever House was around she used the crutches. The doctors had told her she could start walking without them if she felt comfortable, but the time wasn't right yet.

It was the first day of May and the weather was perfect outside. House had taken the day off with her to take her out to the park. It was a weird, romantic gesture that was way out of character for him, but she was going to take it. They both needed the day off and there they were sitting on a blanket, talking and eating, sipping the moderately priced champaign that House had brought with him. The sun was setting in the distance, and they were on a secluded hill surrounded by wild flowers. As they sat there, in a comfortable silence, watching the sunset, Cuddy couldn't believe there could be a moment more perfect.

"I was going to do something incredibly cheesy and put this in your champaign glass but...whatever." House said suddenly. She was confused by this and turned to look at him. In his hand he was holding a small, black, velvet box which was opened to reveal an engagement ring. Her jaw dropped open, the diamond was huge and she was incredibly speechless. "Wanna marry me or something?" It wasn't how she had always dreamed of being proposed to, but the way he had done it showed how much of him was behind it.

"Oh my God House! YES! YES!" She squealed and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him passionately. She didn't want to just marry him (or something) she wanted to be a part of him, entangled with him, wrapped with his soul forever. He took her now shaky hand and slipped the ring onto her finger. She tackled him with kisses, she knew this was a moment she would never forget.

The day that marked summer would be their wedding date. June 21st. Since Cuddy had been planning _a _wedding since she was fourteen it wasn't too hard to get everything in place. The date was on a monday and they were on the friday before. House, in no uncertain terms, had implied he wanted a bachelor party. She knew that no matter what she said or did, he was going to have some sort of night where he threw caution to the wind and had one hell of a good time. Instead of preventing this from happening, she planned a surprise party for him.

Wilson had been in on the whole thing, helping her choose strippers, alcohol, and food. How they managed to keep this a secret from House so well was a complete mystery to her, but that night would be the party and Cuddy was looking forward to it. This way she would able to keep an eye on him, and maybe even tease him by flirting with some of the strippers. She had never outright admitted to House that she was curious about other women, but she thought that tonight was as good a night as any to show it to him.

When she was in college she had a lesbian experience and had never frowned upon it or even regretted it. She knew that she didn't want to be with a woman for the rest of her life, but it was a fun thing to do and wouldn't mind exploring it again if House was around to enjoy it as well. She had never thought of cheating on him, ever, but if he wanted to bring another woman into the bedroom with her approval then she wouldn't balk.

Cuddy met up with House at the office that evening, she had told him that she wanted to take him out to dinner. He was a little annoyed with her but she was sure that he had something planned for saturday or sunday in bachelor time, but this party was supposed to cancel all of that out.

"I need to stop at home first and drop off my laptop." She said to him as they were leaving. He didn't know why she couldn't just leave it in the car when they were eating but he was beyond complaining at that point. He would have his dinner with Cuddy then meet up with Wilson for one hell of a party, or so he had been told.

When they pulled up to her place, House wanted to stay in the car while she ran inside. Since the party was taking place at her house she needed him to come inside too. She thought quickly and leaned into him, licking his earlobe, "Master, this poor little girl requests you inside." He immediately perked up at the thought that she wanted to fuck him and was out of the car and at the door faster than she could blink. "Hold your horses." She laughed and grabbed her crutches. As soon as she got up to the door, House opened it to reveal one hell of a party.

Music started instantly and lights came on to reveal strippers dancing and serving drinks. The place was packed with every guy who cared to come, and some women. "No way Cuds!" He shouted to be heard over the blasting music. She smiled at him and motioned for him to go inside. The night was just beginning.

Four shots later, House was stumbling around talking to everyone, when he noticed a very attractive looking woman sitting on a couch. She seemed to be alone, as she was not talking to anyone, but she was intently watching one of the topless dancers in the corner. House had never seen her before, but he'd be damned if he said she wasn't one of the hottest women he had ever seen (besides Cuddy that was). Who had she come with? Why was she there?

"I think we got a party crasher." He said loudly, sitting down next to her on the couch, which was empty except her. The woman turned to look at him and took a gulp of her drink.

"I came with my girlfriend." She said and then motioned to the topless dancer she was watching. House blinked a few times. This perfect specimen was a lesbian? Could the night be getting any better? "She said no one would notice."

"I did." House said, "But feel free to romp around topless to make up for it." She smiled a smart ass smile at him, and then turned as if she wanted to end the conversation. "Who are you?"

She turned back to look at him, obviously not knowing that he was the guest of honor at the party. "Remy Hadley." She said, holding out her hand in a sarcastic gesture, "Now if you'll please stop bothering me, I'd like to enjoy the entertainment."

"Greg House." He said, taking her hand and shaking it just as sarcastically. Remy's eyes went wide and in that moment she went from being an ice queen to someone who was actually friendly.

"This is your party?"

"Damn straight." House said back. Remy laughed a little, little did House know that she followed his work, read what little articles he put out, and knew all about his department at Princeton Plains-borough. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a business card, suavely placing it in his hand.

"If you ever want a fresh face on your team, call me." She said and then stood up, vanishing into the crowd. House was completely intrigued by her, but the feeling was cut short when Cuddy tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and smiled at her.

"She was cute."

"Yeah, well I'm your fiance." Cuddy said in a good natured tone, although she did have to admit that the woman House had been talking to before she came over was very attractive. "Come on, I'm going to do a body shot."

"Off of who? There are no hot men here." House shouted back, not realizing that she meant that she was going to do it from a stripper named Serena. Cuddy had been talking to Serena a lot that night, and the girl was attractive and actually very well read. She was going to school to be a nurse and would finish within the next month. Stripping was a way to pay for it and she had told Cuddy that on a night like this she was paid so much she wouldn't have to work as one again. Cuddy wanted to send her off with pleasant memories, so why not do a body shot off of her?

"Her name is Serena." Cuddy said as a raven haired, pale skinned girl came through the crowd, holding a bottle of tequila in one hand and a salt shaker with a lime wedge in the other.

"Cuds, you don't have to-"

"It was my idea, and look at her." Cuddy said motioning to Serena, "I'm not doing it solely for you." House had to admit this was amazingly hot. Was Cuddy actually attracted to this woman? Other women? Oh boy he could not WAIT to see this happen. He quickly cleared a path to the coffee table, yelling that the dean of medicine wanted to do a shot.

Everyone turned and watched as Serena stripped off her top and laid down on the coffee table. "I think they want a show." Serena said, the music was cut off in that moment at House's insistence. Had Cuddy not been on percocet and drinking she might have felt embarrassed or intimidated, but as it was, she was going to do this if one or fifty people were watching.

"Oh I know they do." Cuddy said back to her in a normal voice once the music was off. Serena giggled and Cuddy took the bottle of tequila and poured some into her naval, before sprinkling some salt on her sternum and between her tits. Cuddy placed the lime wedge between Serena's pouty lips and knelt down, taking in a deep breath. She looked over to House who looked like he was three seconds away from whipping it out. She smiled brightly at him as the crowd began to chant. "GO! GO! GO! GO!" They were all saying in unison.

Cuddy took in a deep breath, she had planned this with Serena to a T and even though everyone in the hospital was watching her, including most of House's team, she was going to go for it. She placed her mouth to the flat, pale, stomach in front of her and drank in the tequila. She then licked the salt from Serena's chest sensually and moved in to take the lime from her lips. Quickly, Serena sat up and spit out the lime wedge, pulling Cuddy into a passionate kiss, which she didn't resist.

Everyone cheered, House was speechless, and Cuddy was dimly aware that Wilson had yelled at her to "Take it off". The music started up again, playing "The Pussy Song" by Lords of Acid. Cuddy broke the kiss breathlessly and looked Serena in the eye, she just winked and stood up. The party resumed as if none of that had ever happened.

House was mad horny at this point. The music droned on, "...show me your pussy, show it to me, I wanna pet your pussy, show it to me..." Cuddy turned to look at him as Serena walked away. He pulled her into a passionately hungry kiss, rubbing up against her roughly.

"I think someone has been a naughty little girl. Kissing another woman...tsk tsk." House whispered into her ear. She giggled, arousal flared through her even more. Kissing that woman had been amazing but knowing that it turned House on made it even better. Quickly he pulled her into the bedroom, barking at everyone to get the hell out, especially the one stripper who had decided to make extra money by doling out blow jobs.

"You really want to do this now? Here?" Cuddy asked, flustered, "What if someone walks in? What if-"

"Are you questioning your master?" House asked sternly. She wanted to melt. She threw her crutches aside and hopped onto the bed. He was soon to follow and was on top of her in moments. Just as they started kissing roughly, and Cuddy's top was off, the door opened. Cuddy screamed and grabbed a pillow to cover up, it was Wilson and he was drunkenly standing with Jill.

"Jill?" Both House and Cuddy said in unison.

"He really needs to lay down." Jill said, motioning to a now pant less Wilson. She seemed a little tipsy but not anywhere as drunk as Wilson. "I caught him outside almost naked."

"Why are you here?" House asked, a little annoyed that he was now going to have to give up their bed to accommodate Wilson. Cuddy pulled her shirt on, it looked like they would have to wait til later to fuck each others brains out because she knew after this little intrusion she wasn't going to try again.

"I'm his date." Jill said with a shrug.

"Wilson! You're dating...her?" House said, absolutely confused. It was just like Wilson to fall for a woman who had threatened to kill him at once point.

"She's not a bad House, person." Wilson said drunkenly as Jill got him on the bed. Cuddy snickered a little because Wilson had just called House "person". She had never thought Jill was bad, just a victim of circumstance. She had explained this to House in so many words over the past few months, he just didn't get it.

"You aren't packin right?"

"Very funny." Jill glared at House and sat down next to Wilson, brushing some hair out of his eyes.

"If he pukes on my bed, one of you is cleaning it up." Cuddy said, propping herself up on her crutches. "Come on House, I'm feeling like another body shot."

"Really?"

"Lets find Serena." She said with a wink and then hobbled out of the room. House could hardly contain himself as he followed her out of the room. This was one hell of an awesome party.


	23. Bliss

Flare

Chapter XXIII: Bliss

Author's Note: This is basically an epilogue, the story will be continued in a sequel if anyone is interested please tell me in your review! As this is one of my most reviewed stories I have decided to continue. So enjoy and look for the sequel titled: Child's Play.

It was the day of the wedding and House was nervous as hell. He had already had a bit too much to drink and was just the tiniest bit buzzed as he stepped down the aisle. The people there all seemed to be a collective hive, there was complete silence from them and the music Cuddy had chose was being played by the small string quartet at the front of the seated audience. When he got to the front he turned.

Now it was time for the brides' maids and best man, which of course was Wilson. Jill was sitting in the audience and she looked absolutely stunning in her black gown which had no straps and House was somehow able to notice that her boobs were almost falling out. As fake as they looked, Wilson had assured him they were real. House wasn't daring enough to get close enough to her to grab them. She knew more about kicking ass than he would care to experience.

Cuddy's niece, the flower girl, came down skipping and throwing flowers haphazardly. The time was drawing closer and closer, pretty soon Cuddy would appear and they would be joined forever in wedded bliss. As much as this scared him, it excited him, and even though everything in his brain was telling him to turn tail and run his heart ached for the woman that had been through everything with him.

Suddenly the crowd rose, to greet the bride. House took in a nervous breath and let it out slowly. Amazingly, coming down the aisle now was Cuddy, without her crutches. House shook his head in confusion. He knew for some time now that she would have the ability to walk without them, he just had never seen her do it.

She looked amazing in her snow white gown, her hair up and her makeup flawless. He couldn't take his eyes off of her no matter what he did. She wore high heels, but they couldn't be seen under the mound of fabric that she called her dress. She had a smile on her face ten miles wide, a telling smile, one that said she knew how surprised House would be to see her without her familiar crutches. From behind him House felt a nudge and it was Wilson trying to convey that Cuddy was walking on her own.

House ignored him and watched Cuddy until she was standing across from him. They took hands and the rabbi went into some speech that House was in no way paying attention to. They had rehearsed this many times but the actual moment was something completely different. Vows were made, accepted, and agreed upon. Rings were exchanged. A glass was stepped on, then there was a kiss, one that lasted at least three minutes before the music started up and urged them back on down the aisle.

Everything about that moment was magical, people clapping and cheering, and mostly it was just a big blur, like the reception would become to him the next morning. In the end House would have said that day was the happiest most wonderful day of his life. Only time had a way of tearing it apart.


	24. Update

The following is a complete list of stories that have been abandoned, renamed, or will be rebooted and posted under my new name. I am changing pen names, I will not say what name I am using here because I do not want to be followed. However, if you send me a PM or you already know me by E-mail or IM and have not yet been informed of this change, contact me and you will be given the information on where to find my new account, what the stories have been renamed to and all that stuff.

If I happen to have abandoned a story that you absolutely love I am really sorry but it's most likely I have run out of ideas for that story and pretty much wrote myself into a corner.

That being said, if a story is NOT abandoned then you will have to give me some time to get around to it. I have been spending a lot of time Roleplaying and then most of my other free time making fan videos for various fandoms so just be patient, but I promise if the story is not abandoned it will be completed!

House of Taboo: Yeah this will get a sequel, it will be renamed and posted under my new account but it will get a sequel!

Let Them Talk: I am still working on this one, I can assure you of all that I just want to get more than one chapter done at a time to post so I don't keep you all waiting.

Syndrome: Has been abandoned, I had a good idea when I started it, have no idea where I want to take it now. Sorry.

A Handmaid's House: WILL BE COMPLETED! Just give me some time! I will do it! As I think it's one of my best works yet, I do want to finish it! Trust me!

Flare: As this is a completed story it's just going to be renamed but it will be posted on my new account.

Rescued From The Fall: As I am abandoning Blood On The Bracelet just see what I have to say for that one. It is mentioned on this list!

Cat's Cradle: Yeah this one has gone out the window as well. Consider it abandoned!

La Petite Mort: I actually love this story and as I consider it complete (even though it is not marked as such) it will be renamed and posted on my new account.

Blood On The Bracelet: It's far too recognizable as something I wrote even if I do rename it. However this current account will be left up for 2 weeks, so if you want to copy it, paste it, and save it to your own computer I am giving you permission. You can repost but PLEASE credit me.

Stand In The Rain: Totally abandoned and well if for some reason you were STILL hoping for more...sorry.

Risky Business: Abandoned. Although I am writing a very kinky PWP House/Cuddy/Wilson story which is on a more adult oriented site as of now, so if you would like to be linked or directed to that story let me know as it is comparable to Risky Business.

World's Apart: Will be rebooted completely so there is WAY less focus on Cameron and Thirteen and WAY MORE on Huddy. Since I was rebooting it anyway it is going to get get a new name but will be found under my new account.

Destroyed and Condemned: Abandoned, don't really know what I was thinking with this one LoL!

Intoxicated: Pressured into writing this one by the ex (Rachel) I don't even want to ever reread it again let alone continue it, so it's abandoned!

Happy Birthday Thirteen: Once again, fuck you Rachel for goading me into writing this Cadley shit! Abandoned!

Strange Bedfellows: Look at what I said for Happy Birthday Thirteen. Abandoned!

Price: As this is a one shot and got no reviews anyway I am taking it down and pretending I never wrote it.

Our Solemn Hour: This one is most likely going to get a severe reboot, yet I cannot promise that. However, without Rachel breathing down my back to demand every detail go her way this time, chances are it will get a reboot. This version is being removed however. If you want to keep it fine, if you want to repost it do so but credit me!

Call Girl Faux Pa: This is a one shot, complete, and I really REALLY like it so it will be renamed and put up under my new account.

Cafe Ala House: See what I said for Happy Birthday Thirteen and Strange Bedfellows. Abandoned.

Immortality: Started back when I thought Thuddy was a good pairing, I do not think so any longer. Abandoned.

October: Obviously abandoned and for good reason.

All of my SVU stories haven't been touched in YEARS so I won't even bother to explain the fact that ALL of them are being removed and abandoned! Sorry...we had a good run. That's all I can really say. Although I might whip me up a nice House/SVU crossover in the future!

No one actually cares about my Boston Public stories so I am not going to post them anywhere ever again but I will keep them for my own pleasure.

Also: For Our Solemn Hour and Blood On The Bracelet IF you do repost in any form credit WAXANGELWINGS and NOT my new account name if you receive it. Like I said I don't want to be followed but as those stories will not be posted on my new account or be renamed I don't see the point in you crediting my new name anyway.

Thank you for your patience, sorry for this abrupt change of pace but I needed to do it! WaxAngelWings has been mine for about 6 years and I just want to move on. Thank you for sticking with me all this time and I hope you can move to my new name and look forward to all the plans I have for future fan fiction!

~Monic


End file.
